Countercursed
by Phoenix -song23
Summary: A fateful night at Hogwarts chases the wizarding worlds hero off, and when he comes back two years later, hidden as a teacher at his old school, how will he be able to keep his friends safe? Much less, himself....(COMPLETED!)
1. Goodbye's are never easy

*Countercursed*  
  
(This all belongs to JKR, not me! Except for a few characters)  
  
Chapter 1: Goodbye's are never easy  
  
Harry walked outside, his cloak blowing behind him from the small cold wind. He stared up at the sky, sighing to himself. All Dumbledore had taught him, all the power he possessed, he thought that it would make him feel more.confident, and less afraid. But it didn't, it increased his fear and made him feel different. He scanned the grounds; people were walking around, chatting calmly with each other. Christmas break was due to start in three days and people were enjoying themselves outside. Harry was rather happy, for once. Nothing absolutely crazy had happened to him this year. He had joined the order, and been dubbed the most powerful wizard on earth.he had been trained to use wandless magic and to use advanced spells that only Aurors knew. He was the only student that had been accepted. Suddenly a high-pitched scream echoed through the night. Harry turned quickly around and saw a group of about 10 death eaters storming across the grounds. He growled under his breath and shot a curse backwards, closing the great hall doors. He charged forward and blew about four of the death eater's sky high with a curse Sirius had taught him. The death eaters split up, at least the remaining six. Two went towards the great hall, two into the forest, by Hagrid's house and two towards the green houses. Harry sped off after the ones heading towards the green houses. When he arrived they had cornered two students, who were, to his surprise, Slyhterins. Harry was even more surprised when he discovered it was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. The leading death eater pointed his wand at Malfoy and Harry fired a spell. The death eater froze. The other turned, just in time to see Harry fire that same spell at him. Once both of them were frozen Harry told Draco to tie them up. He nodded and smiled at Harry, beginning to tie the two men up. Harry shook off his confusion and headed back towards the grounds. Then he spotted Voldemort; he was holding his wand at Dean and Parvati. Harry paled and ran forward  
  
"Let them go Voldemort!"  
  
Harry spat. Voldemort turned around and smiled  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter, long time no see! I'm glad you showed up, you see I want to make you an offer."  
  
His smile widened  
  
"Join me Potter, leave Dumbledore"  
  
Harry glared at him  
  
"Never"  
  
He said in a deathly quiet whisper. Voldemort sighed  
  
"All right then, if that is your choice.AVADA KADAVERA!"  
  
The curse shot forward and hit Dean; he fell to the floor dead. Parvati screamed, then Voldemort killed her too. Harry watched in horror.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He yelled, running towards his friends. Voldemort chuckled  
  
"That's not the half of it, by now my death eaters will have killed off that stupid giant, this is just a warning, but if you never fall to my wishes, they will keep dying."  
  
Then Voldemort turned and ran off, disappearing into the forest. Harry was bending over Parvati and Dean who were both lying dead before him. He turned towards the forest and saw a large bump on the ground just outside Hagrid's hut. A wave of sadness overtook him, but he didn't cry, he wouldn't cry. He stood up and ran towards the castle. He kicked the doors open after undoing his spell and sped past all the students and teachers, watching him in shock. He made it to the tower and shouted the password. Once inside his dorm he packed up all his things. His mind was made up; he wasn't going to live as a wizard, not with his history or his memories. He took out his broom and his cloak and shrunk the trunk so it would fit in his pocket. He shoved it in his pocket, opened the window, mounted his broom, threw his cloak over himself and sped out of the window, away from Hogwarts. ~*~ He landed outside of a town and removed his cloak. He shrunk it and his broom and put them both into his small trunk. He put his wand and his trunk in his pockets and turned into the small, fluffy black puppy he always became. He waddled into the town, looking for a safe place to stay. After a while a girl that looked to be about his age picked him up.  
  
"Oh, you're so cute! Are you lost?"  
  
Harry licked her hand and she giggled  
  
"Well, you can come home with me"  
  
She scratched his ear and carried him off towards her house. After a few weeks Harry figured out that the girl (Emma) was a witch that graduated from Durmstrang only last year. She lived alone and she seemed to be the perfect person for him to stay with.  
  
(I know this chapter it really short! But It had to be, the following chapters don't tie to it at all! I promise the rest will be longer! I'll have another chapter up soon! ~ Kay) 


	2. A discovery

Chapter 2: A discovery  
  
Two years passed and Harry hadn't left Emma's since. One day she came home and beckoned him over. She examined him and shook her head.  
  
"I'm taking you to the wizarding vet down the street, you haven't grown at all since I found you"  
  
Harry panicked, a wizard who specialized in animals would easily be able to figure out he was an animagus. After loads of struggling Emma managed to get him into the office. After a few minutes a large woman came up to Emma and Harry.  
  
"The doctor will see you now"  
  
Emma nodded a thanks and led Harry into a large white room. Across from them sat a woman in a white coat. Harry stared at her for a moment then yelped, it was Cho. Cho stared at the dog for a minute then smiled at Emma  
  
"Could you wait outside please?"  
  
She asked kindly. Emma nodded and left the room. Cho picked Harry up and looked at him  
  
"Well, from what the nurse told me Emma says you haven't aged a bit since she found you two years ago.strange"  
  
She turned him over, Harry couldn't stand it, he needed to run. Cho's eyes suddenly brightened  
  
"Oh my"  
  
She whispered,  
  
"You're an animagus, and illegal at that"  
  
Harry leapt off the table, bolting towards the door. But he wasn't fast enough. He felt the spell hit him, and his body freeze. Then it began to change. After only a few seconds he was lying at Cho's feet, his eyes closed. She bent over him and he opened his eyes. She gasped  
  
"H-harry?"  
  
She said, her voice cracking. He nodded slightly and sat up. She pulled him to his feet, but he didn't look at her.  
  
"You're alive? Oh, Harry"  
  
Surprisingly she pulled him into a hug  
  
"That year you left was terrible. Everyone was searching for you, Hermionie cried for days straight, Ron looked like a zombie; even Snape and Mcgonagall were subdued. Oh, Harry they need you!"  
  
She cried. Harry shook his head  
  
"They don't need me, all I do is cause death, I'm a disaster, I don't deserve to use magic!"  
  
"You have to use magic. Harry, Voldemort has Hogwarts surrounded, the ministry is fighting the death eaters, but their fighting a loosing battle. Dumbledore has only maybe a week before Voldemort breaks through the shields. He'll kill everyone Harry"  
  
Harry's head snapped up, his face pale  
  
"What?"  
  
He said, rather forcefully  
  
"Oh my god, why hasn't the ministry set up more shields?"  
  
"They can't Harry, they need you, you're the only one that can stop Voldemort"  
  
They fell into silence, but Harry made up his mind. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, along with his trunk. He quickly enlarged it and pulled out his broom and invisibility cloak. Cho's jaw dropped  
  
"An invisibility cloak?!"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Yeah, yeah, are you coming with me?"  
  
Cho nodded then bolted out of the room. Harry heard a loud scream and some sobbing and after a second she returned  
  
"I told Emma you had died, some people are so stupid"  
  
Harry chuckled slightly, but it didn't last long. He hopped on his broom, and Cho got on behind him. He blew open the window, threw the cloak over him and Cho then took off. They flew the entire day, not stopping, as it was nearing night it began to rain. Harry groaned but it wasn't that bad, they had reached the gates of Hogwarts. Cho and Harry could see the war raging beneath them.  
  
"If he set up shields we're going to have to walk through"  
  
Harry yelled. He landed the broom and handed Cho the cloak. He shrunk his broom and pocketed it.  
  
"Go to Honeydukes, in the basement there is a small trap door, go down it, follow the big path until you reach the end, it will get you into Hogwarts.I'll meet you at Dumbledore's office, all right?"  
  
Cho nodded, hugged Harry then bolted off. Harry changed into the puppy and headed towards the most abandoned entrance. He didn't see anyone so he transformed; he felt an invisible barrier in front of him. He groaned and pulled out his wand. After no spells prevailed he decided to use his magic. He was only working for a few seconds when he heard people approaching. They were death eaters. He managed to get a hole big enough for him to climb through just in time. He shot a spell at them, sent them flying into the air and entered the grounds, the hole closing after him. As he ran through the rain, his cloak blowing behind him and his hood covering his face he silently thanked Sirius for teaching him how to blow things up. He arrived at the great hall doors, but they were locked, he sighed and blew them open, entering the hall.  
  
"Get a new lock Dumbledore"  
  
He muttered, before looking up. Thankfully his hood was covering his face, he turned beat red. The entire hall was staring at him. Harry let out a quite forced laugh and pulled out his wand, aiming it at the door, and repairing it quickly. No one had taken their gaze off of him. He looked at the teacher's table, everyone from the order was there, Remus was sitting at the end of the table, and beside him, a large black dog. Harry pulled his hood farther over his face and quickly walked between the tables. He reached the teacher's table and looked up. Only Dumbledore saw his face. Dumbledore smiled and led Harry into the room he had gone into in his fourth year. Once they were in Harry lowered his hood. Dumbledore grinned at him  
  
"Harry"  
  
He said quietly  
  
"I'm so glad you have found it in you to return-"  
  
At that point the door banged open, Remus, Mcgonagall, Snape, and Sirius (as a dog) entered. They all gasped. Mcgonagall ran forward and pulled Harry into a hug  
  
"Harry!"  
  
She said, her eyes tearing in joy  
  
"You're here!"  
  
She kissed his forehead  
  
"Welcome back!"  
  
Harry smiled  
  
"Hello Professor"  
  
He said. Remus greeted him just as warmly. Sirius was sitting calmly by the door. Snape then approached Harry  
  
"Potter."  
  
He whispered. Then, surprisingly, a smile came to his face  
  
"So good of you to return"  
  
He gave a small bow and backed up. Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "I doubt Mr. Potter want to be revealed just yet, am I right Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded, then something came to him  
  
"Professor! The reason I'm here. Voldemort, the ministry is falling, you don't have time sir, they'll be able to break the shields by the end of the week"  
  
Dumbledore nodded  
  
"I know Harry, I heard.we have plans Harry.the first through fourth years are going to a special hiding place in Hogwarts, not even Voldemort will be able to find them there, and if he did we are going to have teachers teaching them defense charms. The rest of us will be teaching the fifth through seventh years how to fight. You, Harry, along with Remus, and myself will be teaching them"  
  
Harry stared at him  
  
"You want me to teach?!"  
  
"You're the best"  
  
Harry didn't reply. Neither did Dumbledore  
  
"I'm going to dismiss dinner"  
  
Mcgonagall said, dragging Snape out with her. Sirius transformed quickly and ran to Harry  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
He roared, his face turning beat red  
  
"I can not believe you ran, never have I heard of someone so selfish an-"  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"Inconsiderate, you made us all suffer because you're a rud-"  
  
"Sirius"  
  
"Brat! I was so mad at you I could have-"  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
Harry yelled  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't come back to get a lecture from you"  
  
The two glared at each other for a few seconds before Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug "I was so worried about you!"  
  
Remus and Dumbledore chuckled at Sirius' change of attitude. Harry patted Sirius's back awkwardly.  
  
"We will set up a room for you Harry, it will be ready by tomorrow, until then you may stay with Sirius and Remus, their room is hidden as well."  
  
Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and pulled his hood over his face, Sirius transformed and they left the room. The hall was now empty except for the teachers and the members of the Order. Harry followed Sirius and Remus to a portrait by the Griffindor common room.  
  
"Prongs"  
  
Remus said quietly and the portrait swung open. The room they entered was circular with red carpet, and gold hangings. It reminded Harry greatly of the Griffindor common room. Sirius transformed immediately after the portrait closed and led Harry to a couch. Harry took the seat gratefully. Sirius sat across from him, but didn't say anything. Remus, sensing they needed to talk said,  
  
"I think tea is in order"  
  
He smiled and left through a door on the other end of the room. Harry lowered his hood and looked up at Sirius  
  
"I'm sorry I was such a coward.I guess I'm not such a Griffindor after all"  
  
Sirius gasped and launched himself forward. He was now kneeling in front of Harry, looking up at him  
  
"Don't ever think that"  
  
He said loudly  
  
"Nothing like that is true, you're not a coward, and none of the deaths are your fault!"  
  
Harry shook his head  
  
"No Sirius, they are my fault. I killed Dean and Parvati, I killed Hagrid. Voldemort gave me a choice. Join him or they die, and I refused him, so they died"  
  
Harry sighed sadly  
  
"I cost them their lives, because I was foolish enough to think that by refusing him I could stop him.but I didn't stop him! I didn't. I should have done something, instead of running away, I should have followed him, I should have killed him. But I was too selfish; I cared more about my grief then other people's lives. I walked out on the wizarding world, caught in myself, and not caring how much I hurt everyone I loved"  
  
Harry turned away from Sirius and stood up. He walked towards a mirror hanging on the wall  
  
"And now, now that I've come back, I'm to afraid to show my face even to my friends."  
  
Harry looked into the mirror. He could see Sirius standing by the couch behind him, staring at him in awe. Then Harry looked at himself. His pale cheeks were dirty and scratched. Slowly Sirius walked over to his godson. He lifted his hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder. Harry stared at him through the mirror then turned around. Again Sirius pulled him into a fatherly embrace.  
  
"None of that is true Harry"  
  
He said, pulling back so he could look Harry in the eyes  
  
"You did what any normal person would do. In fact, any normal person would have run long before you did. You have suffered far more than anyone in this school has. Never has your life been safe, quiet, easy or normal. No matter how much you want to escape it, you never will. You'll be Harry Potter, the Harry Potter for the rest of your life. But never forget that I'll be there always to help you along the way and so will Remus, Ron, Hermionie and anyone who cares about you. And trust me Harry that's a lot of people."  
  
Harry smiled slightly  
  
"Thanks Sirius"  
  
He whispered. At that point Remus reappeared, carrying a tray with tea and crumpets on it. He smiled at them both and sat the tray down on the table in the middle of the room. Harry, Sirius and Remus all sat around the table, eating in silence. After they were done Remus led Harry into the room next to what Harry thought to be the kitchen. There was a large bed sitting in the middle of the room.  
  
"This is my room, but you can have it for the night, I'll take Sirius's bed, he can sleep on the couch"  
  
Harry chuckled, thanked Remus then climbed in the bed without changing. Remus smiled at him then closed the door. Harry stared at the door for a minute before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
(Thanks to all of you who read! I promise to make the next chapters longer and better...but You'll have to wait! Next chapter coming soon!) 


	3. Hell, day one

Chapter 3: Hell, day one  
  
Harry woke with a start the next morning. He sat up quickly and felt his head collide with something. He heard a soft groan from the floor beside the bed. He rolled over to see Sirius sitting on the floor holding his forehead. Harry had to laugh. Sirius glared up at him  
  
"Stupid immature git"  
  
He grunted. Harry laughed harder  
  
"Look whose talking"  
  
He rolled out of bed, used his wand to straighten his robes the left the room, Sirius following him. Remus was sitting at the table.  
  
"Ready to teach Harry?"  
  
He said, grinning. Harry shook his head no  
  
"Are you nut's, I'll be teaching my friends"  
  
Remus laughed  
  
"Well Dumbledore gave you an introduction this morning"  
  
Harry paled. Remus smiled again  
  
"He didn't tell them it was you"  
  
He said laughing  
  
"He said."  
  
Remus cleared his throat  
  
"Good morning students. I'm sure your all wondering whom that man was that entered our dining hall last night. He will be assisting Professor Lupin and myself in teaching the fifth through seventh years how to fight off Voldemort and his followers. He's not very old mind you, only seventeen in fact. He's never taught before, but I'm sure you'll find he is the best. You may call him James-"  
  
Harry spat out some eggs  
  
"His last name is far to hard to pronounce. Now, if you don't have any questions. Now of course, people did. Mainly Hermionie."  
  
Again Remus cleared his throat, now speaking in a high squeaky voice  
  
"Professor is he and Auror?" "You could say that Hermionie" Several oohs and ahhs from the crowd "Does he have any battle scars?!" Colin Creevy yelled, standing up "Just one, Mr. Creevy, just one" Then he dismissed breakfast before anyone could say anything else. Now we should probably go, our rather large class starts in ten minutes."  
  
Remus grabbed an astonished Harry and dragged him out of the room. Harry barely had time to pull his hood up. He saw Sirius transform and follow them out. As they were walking down the halls a voice called after them.  
  
"Professor Lupin!"  
  
They stopped and turned around. Hermionie, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus, and Neville were sprinting down the halls after them. Harry stiffened, but Remus nudged him so he would at least try to look relaxed. After the group had caught up with the two teachers they slowed. Ron was breathing heavily, holding onto Lavender for support. Hermionie and Seamus were talking to Professor Lupin and Ginny was staring at Harry. After a minute Harry slowed, letting the group walk in front of him. Strangely Ginny slowed too.  
  
"Are you really only seventeen?"  
  
He smiled under his hood  
  
"Yeah"  
  
He said quietly. Ginny nodded  
  
"Dumbledore told us about you this morning. He said you were sort of an Auror and that you had a battle scar"  
  
Harry nodded his head, once again tensing up.  
  
"Are you an Auror?"  
  
"No"  
  
Ginny nodded again  
  
"What sort of battle scar-"  
  
"Oh look, we're here!"  
  
Remus said loudly, grabbing Harry's elbow  
  
"Talk to all of you later"  
  
He pulled Harry up to a stage that was set up where the teacher's table would normally be in the great hall. Small tables that would fit maybe four were set up all over the great hall, all facing the stage. Dumbledore was sitting on the stage, a chair on either side of him. Harry's nerves were getting more and more tense. He took the seat to Dumbledore's right and watched as all the students filed in. Then suddenly he heard a voice in his ear  
  
"Forgot about me didn't you Harry"  
  
It said. Harry spun around. Behind him stood a smiling Cho. Harry's jaw dropped. He had. He had completely forgot about Cho. She laughed  
  
"Don't worry, Dumbledore told me that you were getting 'reunited' and needed time"  
  
She conjured up a chair and sat beside him  
  
"And now I get to watch you teach"  
  
Harry glared at her, though she couldn't see him. After a minute all the chairs were full. To Harry's displeasure Ron, Hermionie, Ginny and Seamus had chosen a seat right up front. Lavender, Neville, Collin Creevy and a sixth year he didn't know, were sitting behind them. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the front of the stage.  
  
"Hello everyone. Normally any class that we would teach like this would be a lot of fun. And I'm sure many for you might enjoy yourselves. But let me warn you, the spells you will learn are hard to master, and you will be using them against some of the most feared wizards in the world. This will be no cupcake. Now, let's begin. The first thing you are going to learn is the Patronus charm. Most of you should know that the Patronus is used to fight off Dementors. Voldemort has brought many along and they will be hard to defeat with a mere spell. Professor Lupin and James are now going to demonstrate and teach."  
  
He motioned to Remus and Harry then took his seat. Harry and Remus stood in the center of the stage. Please don't let them remember my Patronus form!  
  
"To conjure the Patronus you must think of the happiest memory you have. Nothing stupid, it has to be the thing in this world that makes you the happiest. You then devote all your thoughts to that memory. The incantation is: Expecto Patronum."  
  
He smiled at them all  
  
"Now me and.James are going to demonstrate"  
  
Lupin raised his wand and Harry did the same.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
Harry and Lupin roared. Out of Lupin's wand erupted a beautiful silver wolf, and out of Harry's a stag. The two animals ran at each other, stopped, stared into space for a moment then returned to their owner. The hall broke into applause. Remus grinned  
  
"Now would you all please begin. Me and James will check your progress"  
  
Everyone nodded and spread out. Every once in a while Harry saw silver wisps of smoke come out of someone's wand. Harry noticed Ron and Hermionie standing over in the corner. He approached them quietly, but stopped when he was in hearing range, he pretended to watch Lavender practice her Patronus.  
  
"I don't know what to think of Ron!"  
  
Hermionie said, sounding distressed  
  
"I know, everything has been all around crappy since fifth year"  
  
Harry's heart sank; guilt hit him like thousands of knives  
  
"Try thinking of what would make you happy"  
  
Ron suggested  
  
"You know the only thing that would make me happy"  
  
Hermionie whispered, Harry turned around. Hermionie closed her eyes and raised her wand at Ron  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
She roared. Harry watched in amazement as a beautiful silver falcon erupted from her wand. Harry smiled, that was her animagus form. Hermionie grinned happily  
  
"I DID IT!"  
  
She squealed, hugging Ron. Harry approached them.if he was a teacher.  
  
"What was your thought?"  
  
He said, trying to change his voice as much he could. Hermionie looked at him for a moment then bowed her head  
  
"To have my best friend back"  
  
She whispered. Harry felt even more terrible. He wanted to throw off his hood and hug her tightly, tell her everything, but he couldn't. He nodded his head and backed away, now watching Ron. After a minute of what looked like extremely deep thought he pointed his wand at Hermionie who was now standing a few meters away.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
He yelled. Harry was even more amazed. Ron did it too, on his first try. His animagus form came out of his wand. The Griffindor lion, he truly was a Griffindor. Harry clapped his hands  
  
"I'm impressed, I've never seen someone master it on their first try"  
  
Harry said. Hermionie smiled, Ron blushed  
  
"The dream is what keeps us going"  
  
Harry nodded then left, heading over towards Remus  
  
"Both Ron and Hermionie got it on their first try"  
  
Harry whispered  
  
"Really?"  
  
Remus said, looking away from a fifth year Hufflepuff who wasn't even emitting smoke.  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"What were their thoughts? They must have been extremely good"  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"They thought of a dream they both had"  
  
Harry mumbled. Remus nodded  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was to have me back"  
  
Harry whispered, his voice cracking slightly. Remus patted his arm  
  
"Don't worry, now go help some of these kids, we need to get them to learn this"  
  
It took Remus, Harry, Dumbledore and Cho five hours to get most kids to master it. Only about 10 hadn't been able to even conjure one. Everyone else could conjure one, just not a strong one. Only eight people out of the group, including the teachers could conjure a Patronus strong enough to drive away large quantities of Dementors. Those eight were Harry, Remus, Dumbledore, Hermionie, Ron, Ginny, Malfoy, and a seventh year Hufflepuff. But even of those eight, Harry's seemed to give off the most power. As soon as those five hours were up, Dumbledore served lunch to the starving students. Dumbledore, Harry and Remus were sitting on the stage eating. Cho had left earlier, gone to get some sleep.  
  
"Some of the animals these kids conjured were amazing"  
  
Remus commented  
  
"Yes"  
  
Dumbledore said  
  
"Especially the two Weaslys'"  
  
Remus nodded  
  
"A lion and a Unicorn, very rare"  
  
Harry didn't say anything all through lunch. Ron and Hermionie's words kept echoing through his head 'To have my best friend back' 'The dream is what keeps us going'. They really did love him. Harry had never told Sirius he was his happy thought, but Harry was sure Sirius would be honored. Probably just as much as he was now. But Sirius would feel less pain in it. He caused his two best friends the most pain anyone ever had. How could I be so selfish? He thought angrily. His gaze shifted over towards Ron and Hermionie. They were laughing and talking, just like they had when he had been here. Harry told himself. That was a lie. Ron's eyes didn't light up like they used to. Hermionie giggled, but it wasn't the laugh he knew.  
  
"Go sit with them Harry"  
  
Came Dumbledore's voice  
  
"Your much to young to care about pointless teacher talk"  
  
Harry looked up at the Professor  
  
"I couldn't.I'm not Harry, I'm 'James'.I'm not someone they want to know, just someone they have to"  
  
He said. Remus shook his head  
  
"You obviously don't know your friends very well, Harry. Plus, if you don't go down there, Hermionie will surely come get you."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Harry asked coldly, not looking at his former Professor  
  
"Cause she's on her way up now"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he turned around. Hermionie was standing there, smiling at him  
  
"Would you like to come sit with us? You look bored stiff up here, no offense Professors, and it might be easier to sit with kids your age, even though you are a teacher"  
  
Harry didn't say anything for a moment, and Hermionie started to look uncomfortable  
  
"Sure"  
  
Harry finally said, standing up. He followed Hermionie down to the table where she, Ron, Ginny and Seamus were sitting. She conjured up a chair between her and Ron and Harry sat down.  
  
"So, James, what school did you go to?"  
  
Hermionie asked. Ron rolled his eyes  
  
"No one cares what school he attended!"  
  
He snapped at Hermionie, who glared at him. Harry chuckled quietly, same old Ron and Hermionie. Then Ginny turned towards him  
  
"Is your name really James? When Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin address you they seem to strain at another name, then say the one you are called by right now"  
  
Harry gapped at her. He never expected Ginny to be so frank. Finally he sighed  
  
"Actually you're right, my name really isn't James"  
  
Ginny smiled proudly. Hermionie turned away from her fight with Ron  
  
"Really? Why won't you go by your real name? Are you wanted or something?"  
  
Harry laughed; he knew that was stupid after he saw Ron and Hermionie's faces. He was sure they knew his laugh. He knew Hermionie would figure out who he was in time, but he hoped it was a little longer than a day. Neither of them had taken their gaze off him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry said finally, breaking the silence. Ron looked away but Hermionie didn't move.  
  
"What is your real name?"  
  
She said, leaning closer to him, obviously trying to see under his hood. Harry paled, though no one could see. His mind was racing over all the names he'd heard in his life. It couldn't be someone else from his family or anything like that, they would both know immediately.  
  
"My names."  
  
He took a deep breath  
  
"Andrew"  
  
He muttered, as if hiding his name  
  
"Andrew Peters"  
  
Hermionie backed away, now smiling  
  
"Now was that so hard?"  
  
Lunch carried on with questions like this; Harry had to continue making up his life. He was from Ireland but had lived the majority of his life in England, thus developing the accent. He was hiding because Voldemort was after him and Dumbledore said this was the safest place, although it was being attacked, plus they could all use his skills. Both his parents had been killed only weeks before he had arrived at Hogwarts. Remus was his step-uncle, if there was such a thing. He was single, 17 years old, and very interested in Quiditch. After a while Dumbledore announced the ending of lunch and the starting of another spell. Harry returned to the stage and told Remus about his imaginary life. Remus laughed  
  
"Step-uncle?"  
  
He whispered, glancing at Harry. Harry nodded  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Remus shook his head, still chuckling and returned his attention to Dumbledore who was about to begin introducing the new spell. By 9 o'clock that night they had all learned the Patronus, the disarming spell, Harry's famous 'blow death eaters sky high' spell, Impedimenta: the freezing spell, and many shield, healing, and blasting spells. Everyone had mastered almost all of them, barring a few less talented wizards and witches. After dinner Dumbledore led Harry to his new room, which was behind the portrait beside the fat lady. It was extremely big with a bathroom, a bedroom, a small kitchen and a living room with a fireplace and a comfy couch. The password was better be brave. (Sirius' contribution) After Dumbledore left Harry removed his cloak and tossed it on the floor. He went into the bathroom and started up the shower. He never noticed a person slip into his room. He showered quickly, then after pulling a pair of blue jeans on he glanced in the mirror. The stress lines on his face he had had yesterday were gone. He was clean shaven, even though he had very little to shave. His shoulders had become very broad and he had an extremely good build. He looked nothing like the scrawny little kid that had run from Hogwarts two years ago. He had also managed to get some new glasses. They were much smaller and silver rimmed, allowing his emerald eyes to shine more. He hadn't bothered putting on a shirt, considering there was no one else in his room, or so he thought. Finally he opened the bathroom door. He nearly screamed when he saw a person standing by his bed. As soon as she heard his gasp she spun around. It was Ginny. She gasped loudly and backed up, turning for the door. Harry bolted after her; he couldn't let her tell anyone. She reached the portrait, but didn't manage to get out. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards the couch. She didn't fight, Harry soon found out why. She had fainted. He laid her down on the couch then ran to get some water and his wand. When he returned she was still out cold. Harry's mind began to race again. He could modify her memory; tell her he found her lying on the floor outside the portrait unconscious. But inside he wanted somebody to know. Just not her. He wanted to tell Ron, or Hermionie, but he couldn't. Ginny would have to do; he just couldn't let her tell. After taking a deep breath he pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Enervate"  
  
He whispered. Ginny's body jumped a little, then she groaned. Harry was practically holding his breath. Then she opened her eyes. Her face lost all its color and her mouth hung open.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
She said in a quiet voice. He nodded, standing up. He then realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He ignored it. Ginny sat up, still staring at him. Finally she got over the shock.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
She yelled, leaping up and into his arms. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. He rubbed her back, resting his chin on her head.  
  
"Your alive! Everyone said you were dead, oh Harry, you have to tell Ron, and Hermionie! You don't know how many times a day they both think about you"  
  
She pulled away from him  
  
"I can't believe you haven't told them"  
  
She said. Harry sighed  
  
"I can't tell them"  
  
He whispered, turning away from her. Her face fell  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because of all the things I've done. I can't prance back into everyone's lives and pretend that nothing ever changed. Things changed Ginny. I hold the weight of four people's deaths on my shoulders. If I get close to them again, if everyone knows I'm back, Voldemort will kill them off too. I'm not going to put their lives at risk for selfish-"  
  
"Selfish? Harry! They would rather die than live the life their living right now. They're miserable Harry. They miss you. It's not your fault those people died! It never was your fault. I can't believe your stupid enough to think they died because of you. Ron and Hermionie care for you so much. They would die for you, and they would die proudly. Hiding from them is selfish if anything. And trust me, if you don't tell them I will!"  
  
Harry rounded on her  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
He barked, making Ginny shrink back slightly. Yet she didn't back down  
  
"Harry! I-"  
  
A loud bag echoed through the school. Both Ginny and Harry went quiet. Then suddenly terrible pain shot through Harry's scar. His legs crumbled and his hands flew to his face. Ginny screamed and dropped to her knees beside him.  
  
"Harry?! Oh my god! Harry!!!"  
  
With bleary eyes he looked up at Ginny. Slowly the pain faded and a familiar cold swept over him.  
  
"Shit"  
  
(Thank you, thank you, thank you! Pethetic isn't it? Well it's my first ff...Thanks for anyone who read! Next chapter will be up soon!) 


	4. Hell, day two

Chapter 4: Hell, day 2  
  
"Shit"  
  
He muttered. He quickly stood up and looked at Ginny.  
  
"Did you bring your wand?"  
  
"Of course I-"  
  
"All right. I need you to follow me, Voldemort is either attacking, or he is sending a first wave strike. Stay close okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded and Harry smiled  
  
"Okay"  
  
He ran to his bed and grabbed his cloak. He pulled his hood up and ran towards the door, not bothering to put a shirt on. He pushed the door open and ran to the Griffindor common room. He stared at the fat lady for a minute before Ginny yelled  
  
"Utopia!"  
  
The portrait swung open. Every Griffindor was in the common room. They all stared at Harry and Ginny as they entered. Harry immediately took control.  
  
"First through fourth years! Stay here and hide. Watch the door and remember to curse at the leaders. Lavender, I want you to stay here with them and keep them in order; don't let them curse any teachers that might come to help. The fifth through seventh years come with me."  
  
He nodded to them all and turned around, rushing out of the room. All the fifth through seventh years followed him out. Hermionie and Ron quickly caught up with him and Ginny who were sprinting down the hall, far in front of the others.  
  
"What's happened Andrew?"  
  
Hermionie yelled, slightly out of breath  
  
"Dementors"  
  
He mumbled, shaking his head, trying to block out the screaming that was starting to take place. The group skidded around a corner and came face to face with over three hundred Dementors, moving around the hall. Harry could see the Ravenclaws, the Slytherins, and the teachers already fighting. The Hufflepuffs hadn't arrived yet. Harry grabbed Ginny, Ron and Hermionie and motioned for them to follow him. The other Griffindors got working. Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Ginny met up with Remus, Dumbledore and Mcgonagall only seconds later. Remus pulled them all up onto the stage that they had taught on earlier. Malfoy was quick to join them.  
  
"On three!"  
  
Harry roared. Everyone raised their wands at the battling crowd. It was becoming harder and harder for Harry to concentrate. He could see many students lying motionless on the floor.  
  
"1"  
  
He yelled  
  
"2"  
  
Sirius, Sirius, Sirius  
  
"3! Expecto Patronum!"  
  
They all roared. Eight animals burst forward. A silver stag galloped in the lead followed by a wolf, a lion, and a Unicorn. Above the four animals soared a large falcon and a Phoenix. A snake that was the size of a basilisk and a cat brought up the rear. Other students began shouting the incantation, and the group of animals grew and grew. Harry could only watch for a minute. The screaming became too much and he passed out. When he woke the Dementors were gone. The screaming had stopped but he was still shaking and sweating. He raised his head slowly, before pulling himself into a sitting position, his back against a chair. All the teacher's were moving through the crowd of bodies checking to see which ones were exhausted, dead, or worse. Remus was in the corner with Snape handing out chocolate to all of the students and teachers who were able to move. Through the whole ordeal his hood had managed to stay on, luckily for him. He used the chair for support and pulled his weak body up. He tested his legs but found they were to weak to hold him up. As he was about to collapse he felt someone grab him by the arms and hold him up. He turned to see another cloaked figure dressed in green robes standing behind him.  
  
"You all right, Harry?"  
  
It was Sirius  
  
"Yeah, I think...what are you doing human?"  
  
Harry asked. Sirius chuckled  
  
"I decided to follow your lead. I need to be human every once in a while. This way I can help out and stuff. But if Fudge ever see's it fit to attended the school or anything, I'll be Snuffles."  
  
Harry nodded his head slowly  
  
"Has anyone I know been found dead, or, 'kissed'?"  
  
Sirius sighed  
  
"No one from Griffindor was administered the kiss or killed. No Slytherin's were either. 10 Hufflepuffs, 7 Ravenclaws, and Professor Vector..."  
  
He bowed his head  
  
"Were killed, strangled, I don't know why they didn't kiss them instead....Only one person received the kiss...."  
  
Harry's mouth was dry and his heart was pounding hard in his chest, he couldn't see Sirius's face, but he could hear the sadness in his voice  
  
"Cho, Cho was kissed"  
  
Harry's heart sank, and his eyes fogged up. He knew Sirius couldn't see him, but he was sure Sirius knew.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry"  
  
Sirius whispered. Harry didn't reply. He slowly walked off the stage, using all the energy he had to move without collapsing. Remus handed him a large piece of chocolate on his way out of the hall. Harry could hardly chew it. He was halfway to his room when he heard feet pounding behind him. He didn't look up until the person stopped beside him. Again it was Sirius.  
  
"Ginny was looking for you"  
  
He said, his voice quiet and dull  
  
"mm"  
  
Harry grunted, continuing to walk. They walked in silence the rest of the way. Harry was about to say the password to his room when a voice rang out through the hall  
  
"Andrew! Andrew!"  
  
Both Sirius and Harry turned. Hermionie and Ron were pelting towards him.  
  
"We saw you collapse, are you ok?"  
  
Hermionie said, Ron nodded  
  
"Yes"  
  
Both Harry and Sirius said. Harry glared at Sirius, but he couldn't see  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
Hermionie said slowly, walking past Harry and Sirius. Ron followed her. Harry distinctly heard him say  
  
"So many damned cloaked figures can't tell teacher's from death eaters"  
  
Sirius and Harry had to chuckle once they were inside. Harry checked his room before removing his cloak. Sirius did the same.  
  
"That's another Sirius...because of me five people have lost their lives..."  
  
"She's not dead Harry, and it wasn't your fault!"  
  
"She's worse than dead Sirius! And of course it was my fault! I brought her here, if I would of done what I had to do alone she wou-"  
  
"She came on her own accord Harry, not because of you. And if she had half a mind to tell you that she would! But she can't, there is no way to heal her once the Dementors have given her the kiss, no spell-"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a genius!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No spell!"  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"I don't need spells! I can heal her with my magic!"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I can save her Sirius!"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
But Sirius couldn't finish. Harry already had his cloak on and he was out the door. Sirius groaned and pulled his cloak on too. He ran out the door and after Harry. He found him with Dumbledore in front of a door beside the one-eyed-witch. They were having a conservative argument.  
  
"Professor! I can save her!"  
  
"Your magic isn't strong enough Harry"  
  
"Yes it is, do you want her to live out the rest of her life like that? She's better off dead!"  
  
"I don't want to see her like this Harry, but your magic is too weak, if you try this you could die.."  
  
"I won't die Professor. My magic may not be as strong as it could be, but it's strong enough to try and save a friend..."  
  
Dumbledore sighed in aggravation  
  
"Harry, I don't think you should do this. I don't even think you would want to see her now. It isn't the Cho you knew, and it still wouldn't be the Cho you knew, even if you did heal her"  
  
Harry didn't answer  
  
"Let me see her"  
  
He finally said, glancing up at Dumbledore. Slowly Dumbledore nodded and turned to the door they were standing beside. Sirius rushed forward, after Harry saw what he was about to see, he would seriously need some support. Sirius had seen many people after they had been administered the kiss. It was one of the most depressing things in the world. He followed Harry and Dumbledore into the room. The walls were now white and padded. A bed that looked to be made of a cloud hovered feet off the ground. Curled up in the corner was Cho. She was white as a sheet and barely breathing. Her hair was scattered everywhere and she was staring off into a dreamland.  
  
"Her soul is gone Harry. She barely exits. She just sits there, breathing and staring. Never moving unless she is moved, rarely making a sound. If you did heal her it would give her back her soul, not her sanity. She would be the same, except more talkative, and more active. No healing method will ever bring her back."  
  
Harry wasn't only half listening to Dumbledore. He approached Cho and knelt beside her. Slowly he reached out his hand and brushed hers lightly. She didn't react at all, just stared passed him as if he wasn't there. Harry bowed his head  
  
"She's going to be like this for the rest of her life?"  
  
He whispered. Dumbledore nodded  
  
"Yes"  
  
He said bluntly. Sirius watched all this from the door. He couldn't enter the room. It was so full of sadness and fear. It made him feel so empty. Harry shuddered and again reached out his hand towards Cho. He brushed her dark hair out of her eyes and stood up.  
  
"So, so healing her would only make her more miserable?"  
  
"It would give her the ability to think, yes, but not act. She would be trapped inside herself, live in a fantasy world. But inside she would know she wasn't living reality, but she wouldn't be able to express it, thus making her go even more insane."  
  
Harry nodded and turned around. He walked passed Dumbledore and towards Sirius. He stopped in the doorframe, took one last look at Cho, then left. Sirius sighed and very quietly stepped into the room.  
  
"Albus?"  
  
He whispered  
  
"Yes Sirius?"  
  
"Will Harry be all right?"  
  
"Harry has been through a lot. Much more than most people have. He has the heart of a lion. He won't ever give up his life because he lost someone he loves. Give him time to mourn, he's only seventeen you know?"  
  
"Yes I know, seventeen and more mature than me"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and left the room, leading Sirius back towards his office.  
  
"Yes, well, he is just like James. He was always the mature one of you four"  
  
"He was not, Remus was. James just acted more mature around adults. It was usually James that got us into trouble..."  
  
"Alas, as I said, Harry is just like James. Mature and bold on the outside, but on the inside, the one that always drags his friends into trouble..."  
  
"Very dangerous trouble"  
  
"But he always thought of a logical way out did he not?"  
  
"No, he didn't. Remus thought of the logical way, James thought of a fast and heroic way. We always seemed to use James' choices."  
  
"Yes, I know, we never seemed to learn"  
  
Came a new voice. It was Remus; he was just stepping out of Mcgonagall's office.  
  
"Headmaster, Minerva was just about to come looking for you. But since your here maybe you should just stop by her office?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled  
  
"Of course Remus" He nodded to them both then entered the office. Remus and Sirius turned around and started walking towards their hidden room.  
  
"Reliving old memories?"  
  
Remus asked  
  
"No, we were comparing Harry to James. They really are just alike, in personality and looks"  
  
"Ah yes, but Harry still has his mothers temper, and her heart"  
  
"I agree, Harry doesn't seem to be as romantic as James"  
  
"No, not in the slightest"  
  
They both laughed and Sirius said the password. When they entered they noticed two figures sitting on the couch, waiting.  
  
"We never should have given you two the password"  
  
Remus muttered. Sirius nodded and took down his hood  
  
"Your lives would be boring without us"  
  
Hermionie said, grinning  
  
"Our lives are far from boring"  
  
Remus retorted, taking a seat next to Ron who was munching on a chocolate frog. "I'm guessing you didn't come here just to visit..."  
  
Sirius said, looking at Ron from behind the couch. Ron looked up at him and grinned  
  
"Of course not"  
  
He mumbled, spraying Remus with chocolate frog.  
  
"You both seem to know the new Professor very well and we were wondering if you could tell us something about him"  
  
Hermionie said quickly  
  
"Can't stay out of other peoples lives can you?"  
  
Sirius said, plopping down on the floor next to the fire. Hermionie glared at him  
  
"We know just about as much as you do. His name is Andrew, he's in hiding, single, seventeen, was 'sort of' an Auror..."  
  
Remus listed, ticking off the things he knew on his fingers. Hermionie nodded, but didn't say anything  
  
"Again I'm guessing that you want something else"  
  
Sirius muttered from his position on the floor  
  
"Yes"  
  
Ron said loudly. Hermionie gave him the look and said, much more calmly  
  
"Have you heard from Harry recently?"  
  
Sirius turned his head quickly, and Remus did the same, they both were staring at Hermionie  
  
"No"  
  
Sirius said quietly  
  
"Not for a long time"  
  
Remus nodded  
  
"Me either"  
  
Hermionie bowed her head, as did Ron.  
  
"Well, see you later then"  
  
Ron said, dragging Hermionie out of the room. After the portrait closed the room was silent  
  
"Harry needs to tell them"  
  
Sirius finally whispered  
  
"He can't keep hiding from them"  
  
Remus nodded  
  
"I know"  
  
Again they were plunged into silence  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed, we don't know when Voldemort will send those horrible things back"  
  
Sirius said, standing up. He smiled slightly at Remus and patted his shoulder  
  
"Get some sleep old friend"  
  
He muttered before going into his room and closing the door.  
  
(Ok, there's another chapter, not as long as I hoped, but ok. I hope you liked it, and I promise to have another up in a few days! ~ Kay) 


	5. A new friendship

Chapter 5: A new friendship  
  
Harry didn't sleep at all that night. Every time he closed his eyes a Dementor would appear in front of him, and then Cho's pale, cold face. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, he had to get up. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his cloak and hood. He didn't need to be invisible, not that he was now a teacher. He left his room and began walking slowly down the deserted hallways. As he was passing the steps that led up to the owlry he heard voices.  
  
"Do you think that owl will be able to find him?"  
  
Came the first voice. Harry immediately recognized it as Ron's  
  
"I hope so, but knowing Harry, he's in a place impossible to find"  
  
Harry saw the shadows of his two best friends appear. He immediately darted behind a suit of armor. Hermionie and Ron walked right passed him, talking in hushed voices.  
  
"This would be so much easier with Harry's invisibility cloak"  
  
Ron muttered as they snuck down the halls. Harry decided to follow them. When they were paying no attention what so ever Harry got right up behind them.  
  
"And what are two students doing up in the middle of the night?"  
  
Harry said in the strictest voice he could muster. Ron and Hermionie froze, not daring to look back  
  
"I think you two might deserve a couple of detentions....that is if you get caught...."  
  
At that point they both spun around, staring at his covered face in awe.  
  
"Y-you're not going to turn us in?"  
  
Hermionie said, in surprise. Harry laughed  
  
"Of course not! What do you think I am? A teacher?"  
  
Harry pretended to gag  
  
"Ick, I hate the word"  
  
Ron laughed, but was quickly silenced by Hermionie  
  
"You want to wake Mcgonagall?"  
  
She hissed, Ron blushed.  
  
"Well, if you two have nothing else to do tonight I'll lead you back towards the common room"  
  
They both nodded and followed Harry back the other way. They talked about Quidittch, grades (to Hermionie's delight) and future plans.  
  
"So...."  
  
Hermionie said as they came up to the fat lady  
  
"Night then"  
  
Harry said brightly. He walked to the portrait beside the fat lady, mumbled the password so that Ron and Hermionie couldn't hear and walked in. As the portrait was shutting he heard a muffled  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He peeked back out and saw Ron and Hermionie standing there  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Hermionie said, blushing deeply. Ron nodded  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot"  
  
Harry smiled  
  
"No problem"  
  
He whispered, and then he closed the door. He threw off the cloak and got in bed, falling asleep immediately. The next morning he was shaken away by Ginny. He groaned  
  
"You're in here again?"  
  
He spat, turning over  
  
"Harry! You have to get up, breakfast is about to start, Professor Lupin sent me to get you"  
  
"Five more minutes..."  
  
"No Harry now!"  
  
"Go away Gin-"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"OW!"  
  
Harry howled, jumping out of bed and clutching his face. Ginny had given him a good hard smack.  
  
"Well it got you out of bed didn't it?"  
  
She squeaked, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He pulled on a black t-shirt and a black cloak, black pants and black shoes, and then glanced in the mirror.  
  
"Fashion statement Harry?"  
  
Ginny said, snorting. He covered his face with his hood and turned to her.  
  
"I would run if I were you!"  
  
He growled. Ginny giggled and took off running, Harry in hot pursuit. When she turned the corner to the great hall she slowed down, sliding a bit but walking casually into the hall. Harry stopped a while before and walked in moments later. He took a seat between Remus and Sirius. Sirius was wearing the Order's forest green cloak. That's when Harry noticed that everyone from the Order had returned. They had all disappeared the night he arrived. None of them knew who he was...yet. Harry ate breakfast in silence. Dumbledore dismissed the students, telling them that their classes would resume after lunch. Dumbledore then led everyone in the Order to their old meeting room. He locked the door and put several privacy spells around the room.  
  
"Welcome to the first Order meeting in over two years that every member has attended"  
  
Everyone looked around confused. Slowly Harry lowered his hood. Everyone gasped. Mr. Weasly, Bill, Charlie, Arabella, and Mundungus all rushed over to him, greeting him warmly. They didn't have that long of reunion though. Dumbledore forced them to return to their seats.  
  
"I have gotten news from the Aurors fighting Voldemort at our gates"  
  
The room quieted  
  
"Voldemort and the death eaters have been able to push everyone from the ministry back, with their powers they will be in Hogwarts by tomorrow night. According to our seer..."  
  
He pulled out a piece of parchment and read:  
  
It will be a night of legend, a night of love  
  
Power will meet it's end, hope will soar like a dove  
  
Evil will fall, Good will prevail  
  
If the chosen one let's not friendship fail  
  
There will be loss, there will be tears  
  
But it will all stop if he faces his fears  
  
On this night the Dark one will fall  
  
The light one will rise, if love be in all  
  
Dumbledore put down the parchment.  
  
"We've been trying to decode the Prophecy for some time now. We suspect someone will fight the dark lord, and if in his heart, love and friendship reign true, Voldemort will fall"  
  
Harry noticed that Dumbledore was looking at him through his entire speech. Harry knew that Dumbledore knew who the chosen one was. And strangely Harry knew too. It was he. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He would have to fight Voldemort once again. And if his heart remained pure, he would win. But if not...the prophecy didn't mention what would happen then. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them he noticed everyone staring at him. Did they know it was him too? Then Remus spoke  
  
"Do you know who 'the light one' is Albus?"  
  
Remus already knew the answer, but he wanted to be certain. Dumbledore looked at Remus, his blue eyes sparkling with wisdom and knowledge.  
  
"Yes Remus, I do know who it is...."  
  
He paused; everyone was dying with curiosity now  
  
"It is our own Harry Potter"  
  
Harry bowed his head. It sounded so much worse coming from Dumbledore than from his own mind. Most people would think he had nothing to worry about, being the 'most powerful' wizard in the world. But they were oh so wrong. Harry was extremely worried, extremely nervous. He felt like deep down he knew the outcome of the fight, but he couldn't let it out in his mind or to anyone. After a minute Dumbledore dismissed the meeting. Harry walked quickly towards the Great hall. He had an hour and a half before classes started; he was going to take a walk. He left the great hall quickly; no one was in it to question him. Once on the grounds he slowed. He didn't watch where he was going, he just moved around. For thirty minutes he walked like this, staring at the ground and mumbling things to himself. When he finally looked up he found he was at the door of Hagrids hut. Slowly he pushed the door open. The small hut looked exactly the same, nothing had changed since the last time he was in here, except that there was no Fang barking loudly at him, and no Hagrid, smiling down at him and handing him a cup of tea. Harry walked inside and sat down at the large table. Two huge cups were sitting on it, along with an empty milk jug and a teapot. No one had moved anything. Harry remembered sitting at the table, only moments before he left Hogwarts...  
  
Hagrid brought a milk jug and his teakettle over to the table. He poured himself and Harry some tea and sat down.  
  
"What's botherin' ya 'arry?"  
  
Hagrid asked, looking at the student before him with concern. Harry looked up at him with his big green eyes, he could trust Hagrid  
  
"I have this feeling Hagrid, this feeling I can't explain. I feel like I know deep down something bad is going to happen, I don't know when, I don't know why, but I can feel it. I'm scared Hagrid, it's the same feeling I had before Cedric died..."  
  
Hagrid didn't answer. He just stared at Harry for a while. Finally after minutes of silence he gave Harry the words he would always remember  
  
"A wise man once told me Harry, bad things come and go. You can't stop 'em, you can't change 'em. You just have ter follow through with what's been planned fer you. The best thing you can do Harry, is help out in the places you know can be helped, and try your best, nuthing is ever gunna change your destiny, Harry, but in the end it will always turn out okay..."  
  
Harry gapped at Hagrid  
  
"An what wise man told you this Hagrid?"  
  
Harry asked looking at the floor  
  
"Because in my life things haven't exactly turned out good"  
  
Harry felt Hagrids large hand settle on his shoulder  
  
"Yer father told me that, Harry, his life wasn't exactly good either, but at the point when everything in the world was at a low, James was one of the happiest people on earth..."  
  
Harry looked back up at Hagrid, his eyes staring into the warm beady black ones.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid"  
  
Harry whispered. Hagrid smiled and hugged Harry tightly  
  
"Any time Harry"  
  
'Any time Harry', Hagrids last words to him. Harry stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down on it and peeked under it, looking through his legs. He noticed a large brown, wooden trunk sitting under it. He pulled the trunk out and opened it. The trunk was filled with letters, pictures, and other things. Harry lifted up the letter lying on top. He turned it over, and in golden script it read : James Potter. Harry stared at it confused for a moment, then slowly and carefully he opened it.  
  
James,  
  
How are you? How's Christmas break treating you? I hope your well. It's really lonely here at Hogwarts, I'm one of five students staying. The only Griffindor! Severus Snape is the only other sixth year, slimy git, he's been following me around for the past few days, making rude remarks. Damn him. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Christmas would hurry up and end. Well, I better cut my ramblings short, send me a letter back quick James, I'm about to die of boredom....  
  
Love always  
  
Tiger lily  
  
Harry smiled; at least his Mum had a sense of humor. He picked up the letter beneath the one he had just read  
  
Tiger lily,  
  
I'm not to good actually; my parents are gone again, at some 'very important' party in Germany. They probably won't be back for the rest of the holidays, not like it would make a difference though, I never see them around anyway. I was thinking about coming back to Hogwarts, spending Christmas with you. It sounds much more appealing to spend the holidays with you than with my parents. Anyway... I have a tip for you, next time you see Snape call him 'Jackass'. It drives him nuts, Sirius, er, accidentally turned him into a donkey while he was saying good-bye to his girl friend at the station. We've been owling him...hehehe.... Well, I'll owl you if I can come back.  
  
Love  
  
Prongs  
  
Harry grinned...Jackass? Creative...he would have to remember that. He picked up the next letter and began to read  
  
Prongs,  
  
Oh yes! Please come, Christmas would be so much fun! I called Snape 'Jackass' yesterday. You were right about his reaction. He blushed, mumbled something that sounded like "Damn Marauders" then left. He didn't even insult me back! I haven't seen him since. Remmy owled me earlier today. He said that he wouldn't mind coming back either. The full moon doesn't appear until after the welcome back feast, he'd be able to enjoy the holiday. Can't wait for your reply  
  
Love you bunches  
  
Tiger lily  
  
Harry continued to read all the different letters. He found out that his parents had been friends since their first year, didn't start dating till the summer of the sixth year, and that the Marauders weren't the only animagus.... At the bottom he found a small folder entitled 'Notes during class'  
  
This is Boring...I hate Binns  
  
Padfoot  
  
Yeah, I agree, you would have thought he would have dropped dead by now  
  
Prongs  
  
Seriously...so, who you got your eye on Jamesie?  
  
Padfoot  
  
Why aren't you guy's listening?!  
  
Moony  
  
Because we don't want to listen to an old geezer drawl on about stuff that we'll never need to know!  
  
Prongs  
  
You'll need to know it for the exam....  
  
Moony  
  
We'll just copy Lily or Daniel's notes, they're smart!  
  
Padfoot  
  
Helpless, absolutely helpless....awe well, so who DO you have your eye on James?  
  
Moony  
  
None of your business you snoopy gits!  
  
Prongs  
  
What have I missed?!  
  
Wormtail  
  
We're guessing who the love of James' life is!  
  
Padfoot  
  
Ahh, I see...well, spill James  
  
Wormtail  
  
Well, I kind of have a thing for....  
  
Prongs  
  
........ well......  
  
Moony  
  
Ohhh, are we finding out who Jamesie has it for?! Oh, and BTW, you can't copy my notes....  
  
Teddy  
  
Lily! How did you get a hold of this?!  
  
Padfoot  
  
Peter has bad aim, he missed Sirius and hit me, almost hit Binns, hey Pete, you might wanna try sliding it instead!  
  
Teddy  
  
Well I feel left out  
  
Pawz  
  
My God, looks like Lily has bad aim too!  
  
Prongs  
  
Shut up Prongs, you can't say much, you're the one that got Moony involved in all this!  
  
Teddy  
  
Ok, who cares how it got where! Just don't give it to a Slytherin!  
  
Wormtail  
  
Like we're stupid enough to do that?  
  
Padfoot  
  
Some of us are *cough cough* Sirius *cough cough*  
  
Moony  
  
Hahaha! Yeah Moony, you showed him! Oh crap, here comes Binns, hide the note!  
  
Pawz  
  
And then it ended. Harry wanted to look through more but was interrupted by a quiet voice  
  
"I see you've found your present Harry"  
  
Harry's head shot up  
  
"Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled from the door  
  
"Yes, it was going to be Hagrids present to you for your sixteenth birthday...but as you can tell, he failed to deliver it to you"  
  
Dumbledore's face saddened.  
  
"It is yours to keep. Your fathers wand is in there, along with your mothers diary, pictures, and all the letters they saved...."  
  
Harry nodded and closed the trunk  
  
"Um, Professor, who is Daniel?"  
  
He asked, standing up. Dumbledore smiled  
  
"Ah, you read about Daniel! He was your mothers twin brother. No one ever mentioned him becuase he disappeared in your parents seventh year. I myself believe him still to be alive, somewhere out there, but it's only a guess. I'm sure you'll meet him someday Harry. He was a lot like Sirius, possibly even more immature. Wonderful boy, very bright..."  
  
Harry nodded and glanced back down at the trunk. It was silent in the room  
  
"Well, I came to tell you your class starts in ten minutes, see you then"  
  
Dumbledore finally said, then he left. Harry watched after him then opened the trunk once more. He pulled out a long box sitting at the bottom. He opened it; inside sat his father's wand. The wand was nicely polished, and in good condition. He must have been a neat freak Harry thought with a chuckle. He pocketed the wand, closed the trunk, shoved it under the bed, then exited the hut. When he entered the Great Hall everyone was already there. Ron, Hermionie and Ginny waved at him and he waved back, taking a seat beside Remus  
  
"I see you've made friends..."  
  
Remus whispered, chuckling  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Harry replied. Remus smiled  
  
"And where were you?"  
  
"Hagrids"  
  
"What were you doing there?"  
  
"Looking through my birthday present..."  
  
"Looking through?"  
  
"Yeah, it is a trunk full of all my parents old school things, letters, notes, and such. How come you didn't tell me my Dad, Sirius, and Peter weren't the only animagus?"  
  
Remus stiffened  
  
"You read about Daniel and your Mum?"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Well, we made a pact back when we were young. No one was ever supposed to know about them being animagus. Even James, Sirius, Peter, or me. They did it in secret, and we swore never to tell anyone, no matter who they were. Lily never did tell us the reason, neither did Daniel"  
  
Remus shrugged  
  
"Do you know where Daniel is?"  
  
Harry asked  
  
"No, I wish I did though, I could really use him here now"  
  
Remus replied  
  
"Have you ever tried owling him?"  
  
Remus sighed  
  
"No.Harry, let's have this conversation later"  
  
At that Remus stood up and walked to the front of the stage.  
  
"Welcome to class number two!"  
  
He said loudly, grinning  
  
"We are going to review all the spells we learned last time, and learn a few defense spells that don't involve blowing things up..."  
  
Some people groaned and others laughed. They went through all the spells, and to Remus' disliking, Harry demonstrated his 'blow death eaters sky high' spell on him. The day passed slowly, but, by the time 9 o'clock came around they had all mastered the invisibility spell, the binding spell, and the motion spell (a spell that enables the person to apparate short distances, like maybe 10 feet or so) Harry watched as all the students exited the hall, talking merrily to each other. He sighed, they just didn't get it, none of them did. Voldemort, you-know-who, he-who-must-not-be- named, the Dark Lord, was at their gates, ready to come bursting in at any moment, and they weren't worried. They were acting like nothing was wrong. He stared at the door for a few moments, thinking hard, then a gentle voice pulled him back.  
  
"No use worrying Harry"  
  
It said. Harry turned his head. Remus was smiling at him, Sirius by his side. Harry nodded  
  
"I know, it's just, well, none of you have ever fought Voldemort before, not like I have at least, and, well, I know that when he arrives, these kids, no matter how much we train them, Remus, will be totally unprepared. They will panic, they will scream, cry, and Voldemort will just prance through here. There aren't enough people here with experience to hold off all of his supporters, plus Dementors..."  
  
"Harry, I know we haven't had it like you have, and, no one ever will, but you have to have faith in these people, your friends, your family. If motivated enough, they will all fight, whether their scared or not"  
  
Sirius said, laying his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed, but nodded  
  
"I guess so"  
  
He whispered  
  
"Well, I'm off, see you"  
  
Harry muttered, before bolting off. Remus and Sirius stared after him, in total shock. Harry ran down the empty hallways, heading towards the owlry. As he was passing an open window a small ball of feathers shot through it and hit Harry full force on the side of the face. Harry staggered and opened his eyes, whizzing quickly around his head, was Pig. Harry groaned and grabbed the owl, pulling it down in front of him. A letter was attached to its leg, no wait, two letters. Then Harry remembered. Ron and Hermionie had sent him an owl. He grabbed the letters and tossed Pig out the window. He opened the first one quickly and read:  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope this reaches you; there is so much to say. First of all, where are you? How are you? Oh Harry, come back! We miss you so much and we need you! Hogwarts is under siege, Voldemort is going to come breaking through any day now, and I don't want to die without seeing you again. I'm sure Ron feels the same way. The past two years, ever since that night Hagrid, Dean and Parvati died, have been miserable, and not only because they left us, but because you left us Harry. Every little thing seems to remind me of you now days, and every time something does, it makes me want to cry. There a new teacher here, he's teaching us how to fight Voldemort. He reminds me of you Harry; he even has your laugh. His name is Andrew, you would like him. But that's beside the point, Harry, we need you, if you're out there, if your reading this, I hope you know that I love you, and I want you back.  
  
Love  
  
Hermionie  
  
Harry bowed his head, she really did miss him, and she loved him too. Hermionie loved him.  
  
"I have to tell her"  
  
He said quietly to himself. He nodded his head to himself then opened Ron's letter  
  
Harry,  
  
You better read through this entire thing Harry, I have a lot to spill out. First of all, YOU SLIMY GIT! Do you know how much hell your putting me and 'mionie through? She's cried herself to sleep in the common room I don't know how many times! Her grades even dropped since you left, Harry. Her grades! And we're talking about Hermionie! Hermionie Granger, little miss perfect, lady know it all! Her grades! I can't believe you of all people could be so selfish! In the five or so years I knew you, never once were you selfish, never once did you think of yourself! I NEVER expected you to do this! You get your sorry ASS back here right now or I'll hunt you down. On a happier note. I miss you like I miss yesterday. Where are ya Harry, we all need you back here! I promise not to kill you if you come back. Sirius and Remus are here, I'm sure they both want you back just as much as I do (and I bet you'd get it worse from Sirius if you came back, hehe) Please Harry, come back. You-know-who is at Hogwarts, ready to come waltzing in, killing everyone in his path. If you don't come we'll die without seeing you, and that is the most depressing thought I've ever had. I don't want to write too much more, if you want to know anything else you'll have to owl me back or get over here.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry groaned. Ron was mad, and mad Ron was not good. He continued his way up to the owlry to find it empty. He conjured up a quill and some parchment and began to write a letter. When he finished 30 minutes later, it read  
  
Mr. Daniel Evans,  
  
Hi, umm, you don't know me, at least not personally, but that's not why I am sending you this owl. Sir, my name is Harry Potter, and you, as you may have guessed, are my uncle. But, again, that is not why I'm writing you. I'm writing you because a certain Remus Lupin mentioned you to me the other day, and while looking through my parent's old stuff I found out quite a number of things about you. Anyway, Remus wants you back here. He needs you right now, he needs a friend. I hope you come, we're at Hogwarts. And if you don't come for Remus, come for me.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry smiled at the letter and looked up at all the owls, trying to choose one. He was drawn to a snow white one that was sleeping at the top. Harry mumbled a spell and slowly he began to rise. He rose right up next to the owl and tapped it. Slowly it turned around and squawked. Harry almost screamed with joy.  
  
"Hedwig?!"  
  
He whispered, gapping at the owl. Again it squawked, sure enough, it was Hedwig. Harry completely lost concentration on his spell, and after staring at the owl for a few minutes, the spell gave out and he fell ten feet, hitting the stone floor with a loud thump! He groaned and looked up, his hood had fallen, and Hedwig was soaring down to him. She landed on his shoulder and gave his ear an affectionate nip. He stroked her feathers, smiling happily.  
  
"You want to deliver a letter for me girl? You can find anyone can't you?"  
  
Hedwig ruffled her feathers and Harry gently attached the letter to her foot. She nipped his ear again then flew out the window. Harry watched her until she had flown out of sight, then headed out of the owlry, pulling his hood up as he walked down the stairs. He reached his room in no time and was surprised to see Ginny sitting on his bed awaiting his arrival.  
  
"You were never this forth coming before"  
  
Harry grunted, removing his cloak. Ginny smiled sweetly  
  
"Yes well, I liked you before didn't I?"  
  
Harry chuckled and walked over to the kitchen  
  
"What, you don't like me anymore?"  
  
He asked, pouring them both some tea. Ginny entered the kitchen  
  
"Of course I like you Harry, it's just, when you left someone else told me about their feelings for you, and I decided, hey, she has a better chance! So I moved on..."  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
He muttered, handing her a cup of tea  
  
"Who'd you move onto little Miss Weasly?"  
  
"Hey! I'm not enough over you for you to call me that!"  
  
She growled, glaring at him. Harry smiled  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No problem...oh, and I'm sort of dating someone..."  
  
Harry spat his tea back into his cup, sputtering slightly  
  
"You are?! What did Ron say? Who is it?!"  
  
Ginny giggled  
  
"Yes, I am. Ron didn't do anything, that is, he didn't do anything after Hermionie told him off for bugging me about it...oh and it's"  
  
She mumbled a name Harry could barely hear, but he heard it enough  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
He said, trying to hold back a look of disgust, but also extreme amusement  
  
"Er, Colin, Colin Creevy"  
  
Harry burst into uncontrolled laughter, falling off of his stool and beating the ground.  
  
"Shut up you git! God! You're just like my brother! That's what he did first, then he got all protective and tried to beat Colin up!"  
  
Harry continued to laugh. Ginny kicked at him then stormed out of the room. Harry stopped laughing and stood up. He followed Ginny out into the main room. She had seated herself on the couch. She looked hurt  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't mean to offended you, it's just, Collin, well he...he's just a tad bit..."  
  
"Annoying? Childish? Stupid? Ugly? Obsessive? Oh Harry! He's horrible! I can't stand him! I just can't dump him! He tries so hard! But he act's like he did when we were in first year! He's a foot shorter than me! He follows me around, never gives me a moments peace! I give him hints that I want to be alone, but he never gets them! He just so stupid!"  
  
Ginny burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Harry stared at her for a moment then sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
She said after a while. Harry smiled down at her  
  
"Don't worry about it, everyone has to let it out at some point"  
  
"Yeah, but not to a teacher"  
  
"You think of me as a Professor Ginny? That's the last thing I want you to think of me as. I'm your friend, and you can come to me with any problems you have"  
  
She sniffled and looked up at him, a small smile on her face  
  
"Really?"  
  
She asked, her voice quiet. Harry nodded  
  
"Yeah"  
  
He smiled at her and gave her a hug  
  
"Now go to bed, it's late"  
  
"Come with me? Knowing Collin he'll be waiting in the common room for me"  
  
Harry chuckled  
  
"Alright"  
  
(And thats that! Hope you liked the chapter! Took me awhile to think up what to add! Well the next chapter will be up soon! ~ Kay) 


	6. Daniel Evans

Chapter 6: Daniel Evans  
  
He pulled on his cloak, covered his face with his hood and followed Ginny out of the room. They entered the common room together, and sure enough Collin was there. But he wasn't the only one. Ron was there, along with Hermionie, Neville, and Lavender. Ron looked worried sick, and Hermionie seemed to be comforting him. As soon as they stepped in Ron leaped up and hugged Ginny tightly  
  
"Where were you? I was so worried!!"  
  
He yelled, staring down at her, still as pale as a sheet  
  
"Why?"  
  
She asked, calmly  
  
"You haven't heard?!"  
  
He breathed, now in complete shock. His eyes moved to Harry  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
Harry stared at him then shook his head. Ron's mouth dropped and he dragged Ginny over to the couch and sat her down. Hermionie approached Harry  
  
"You-know-who broke through the shield, he's on the grounds. Dumbledore put up another defense system, but it won't hold for another day or two, he doesn't think."  
  
Hermionie said, her voice shaky. Harry then noticed she looked like she had been crying  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
He asked, his voice gentle and caring. Hermionie stared at him for a moment. Then she shook her head  
  
"No"  
  
She whispered  
  
"Is it because Voldemort is here?"  
  
He asked. Hermionie closed her eyes, as if steadying herself  
  
"Only partly"  
  
She said quietly. Harry nodded his head  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
He asked. Hermionie looked at him  
  
"Do you want to listen?"  
  
"Would I have offered if I didn't?"  
  
Hermionie sighed  
  
"I guess not...alright, I could use someone to talk to"  
  
Harry smiled, though she couldn't see.  
  
"Come on, I know a safe place we can talk"  
  
He led her out of the common room. They walked down the empty halls in silence  
  
"So..."  
  
Harry said, glancing at Hermionie  
  
"Ready to talk?"  
  
Hermionie looked at him and nodded  
  
"Well, no one else seems to be too upset about Voldemort being practically inside Hogwarts. I don't understand, I mean, I've never faced him or anything, but one of my best friends did several times. He was supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards of all time, and he barely escaped Voldemort...and after seeing him those many times he escaped, I have a feeling I'm going to come out worse than him, and that pretty much means I'll be dead..."  
  
"So your afraid to die?"  
  
Harry asked. Hermionie shook her head  
  
"No, I'm afraid I'll die before I get to tell him goodbye"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter"  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he just kept walking, Hermionie at his side. Her led her into a hidden room behind a picture of an old witch with no teeth. He turned to her; she was gazing around the room.  
  
"How'd you know this was here?"  
  
She asked, turning her eyes back to him. Harry took a deep breath  
  
"I...my father and mother used to attend Hogwarts, when they died they left me all this stuff about hidden passage ways and hidden rooms."  
  
Harry bowed his head, he couldn't show her, he couldn't tell her. He was too much of a coward.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Hermionie whispered  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No reason to be, it was a long time ago"  
  
Harry raised his head and his eyes met hers. She was just staring into the shadows of his hood, but somehow she met his eyes. The room was silent, and never did they break eye contact  
  
"You remind me so much of him"  
  
She breathed, still staring into his eyes  
  
"I think that's why I'm so drawn to you"  
  
Harry wanted to gasp; Hermionie was never one to spill out her feelings. She stepped closer to him and slowly he lowered his head, bringing her into a kiss. She closed her eyes, and Harry knew she wasn't doing this because she wanted to know his true identity, but because she had feelings for him. His mind was racing, was this right? It felt right enough for him. After a second Hermionie pulled back, looking up at him. Her face held confusion, but happiness. She swallowed  
  
"I should get back"  
  
She muttered, looking down at the floor  
  
"Thank you"  
  
And to Harry's great surprise she leaned up, kissed him, then dashed out of the room. Harry sighed and exited the room only moments after. He walked slowly back towards his room but was pulled into an empty classroom on his way. He looked over to see who had pulled him in and smiled  
  
"Good evening Sirius, Remus"  
  
He said. Remus smiled  
  
"Hello Harry, how are-"  
  
"What the hell were you doing out at this time of night?! You do know Voldemort is on the grounds! On the grounds! He could have broken in at any time!"  
  
Sirius broke into Remus' sentence. Remus rolled his eyes and let Sirius blow off steam. Sirius continued to chew Harry out for a good five minutes. Harry just stood there, grinning at his godfather. Finally Sirius stopped  
  
"Anything else you have to yell?"  
  
Harry asked, staring at his godfather. Sirius didn't say anything; he was now staring past Harry, his mouth hanging open. Harry slowly turned around. In the door way sat a cougar. It was staring up at them; it's tail moving slowly across the floor. Remus was staring at it too, but not with fear, with surprise, even happiness.  
  
"D-daniel?"  
  
Remus chocked staring at the cougar. Slowly the animal stood up, it started walking towards Remus, on it's way over, it changed. Before Harry knew it, a tall man with short auburn hair and emerald eyes just like his, was standing beside him. Of course Daniel didn't know at that point who Harry was, but obviously he didn't care. Him and Remus embraced, and then, strangely, Daniel embraced Sirius.  
  
"I knew you were innocent"  
  
Daniel said. His voice was low, but caring and mysterious.  
  
"Lily told me they changed secret keepers through an owl. She didn't know where I was; I was unable to tell her. But she never needed to tell me about the switch. I already knew who the spy was. He banished me to a small island in seventh year. I managed to escape but I was unable to tell her who the spy was, he cursed me. Cursed me so I could never tell people where I was or say his name in a 'bad' way. I didn't return to England because I was such a coward. I'm back only because your godson sent me an owl. I had been in Hogsmead, hiding in that cave we used to camp in, the one up in the mountains. I came to Hogsmead as soon as I heard Hogwarts was under attack, then Harry's owl came, only hours ago, I came here immediately, he said you needed me Remus"  
  
Daniel looked over at Remus. But Remus wasn't looking at him. He was looking at Harry. Then Daniel seemed to notice the hooded figure in the middle of the room for the first time. He paled  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
He whispered to Sirius. Sirius grinned at him  
  
"Your Nephew"  
  
Sirius said. Harry gulped but slowly lowered his hood. Daniel gasped  
  
"He looks just like James, but with Lily's eyes"  
  
He mumbled. Harry smiled nervously  
  
"Yeah, I get that all the time"  
  
Daniel laughed, a warm, happy laugh  
  
"I'm sure you do!"  
  
He said, stepping towards him. Harry strangely felt like he already knew his uncle. Slowly he smiled and hugged Daniel. Daniel, who was now absolutely beaming, looked over at Sirius  
  
"You haven't changed a smidge old friend, you just look a bit older, and surely more mature"  
  
He said. Sirius grinned  
  
"Older maybe, mature? No, I just am responsible for Harry, setting a good example and all, if you want immature just ask Remus..."  
  
Sirius mumbled with a chuckle. Remus groaned  
  
"He finds it funny to drag you down the street if you happen to put him on a leash, disobedient git"  
  
Daniel laughed then turned to Harry  
  
"Why were you all cloaked up?"  
  
Harry stared at him then sighed  
  
"It's a long story"  
  
He muttered. Daniel grinned and conjured up four chairs  
  
"We've got time"  
  
So Harry explained everything to Daniel from the night he ran from Hogwarts, to the point right now  
  
"You kissed Hermionie? And she doesn't even know who you are?!"  
  
Remus asked, looking surprised. Sirius smiled happily  
  
"You dog you!"  
  
He said, winking. Harry shook his head.  
  
"You skipped half your fifth year, your entire sixth and seventh year, and you still know more than we do?"  
  
Daniel asked in complete shock. Harry nodded  
  
"Yeah, and the worst part is that I don't know how I know it all. Just in situations, it just seems to come to me..."  
  
He said. Daniel grinned  
  
"You remind me so much of James, but you got Lily mixed right in there"  
  
He whispered. Remus looked at his watch  
  
"Whoa, men it's nearly two in the morning! Harry and me have classes to teach tomorrow! I'm off to bed, and I'm dragging him with me!"  
  
Remus grinned at Sirius and Daniel, grabbed Harry by the elbow and pulled him out of the room. Once they were out of earshot Remus spoke  
  
"You owled him?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why? Why do you always go out of your way for me and Sirius?"  
  
"Because you're the closest thing to family I have."  
  
Harry said flatly, still walking. Remus sighed  
  
"Your so unselfish, I just don't understand why you won't tell Ron and Hermionie"  
  
"Because Ron will hate me, and I'm sure Hermionie will too, once this is all over...."  
  
"Once it's all over your going to run again, aren't you? Hide away. Harry, running won't ever change anything"  
  
"I know, but it's safer this way, I'm a walking disaster Remus!"  
  
"You are not"  
  
Remus said, looking shocked  
  
"Most people see you as a beacon of hope. The last thing people see you as is a walking disaster! The only reason the world hasn't fallen to Lord Voldemort is because of you!" "Yeah, because I'm lucky"  
  
"No, because your special. You're the only person that will ever be able to defeat Voldemort..."  
  
"And it's all because my mother died for me. Sometimes I wish she would have lived instead of me"  
  
Remus stopped dead in his tracks, starring at Harry in disbelief  
  
"How could you say that?"  
  
He said in a hushed voice  
  
"Harry, your the only person in this world that doesn't see how important you are. If your mother wouldn't have died that night, and you would have, there would not have been a world for her to live in. You saved us..."  
  
Harry bowed his head  
  
"I know, but I don't like all this fame. I just want to be normal, a normal kid for once...but I'll never get that chance."  
  
Remus smiled at Harry  
  
"I know Harry, but your just going to have to accept it. Good night"  
  
Then Remus left, leaving Harry in the middle of the hall. Slowly he made it back to his room and he fell asleep. The next morning he arrived at breakfast late. He took a seat beside Remus.  
  
"Where are Daniel and Sirius?"  
  
He asked quietly  
  
"Asleep"  
  
Remus muttered  
  
"Lazy stupid gits"  
  
Harry chuckled and turned his attention back to his breakfast. After a while a flood of owls entered the hall, dropping off letters, and large amounts of daily prophets. Strangely he got a daily prophet. Slowly he opened it. He nearly fainted when he saw what was on the front page. A picture of him, beside the very disturbing headline. Harry Potter presumed dead. His eyes immediately went to Hermionie. She hadn't opened her paper yet. But she would soon. Screams and cries were echoing through the hall. Ron grabbed the Prophet and Hermionie glanced over his shoulder. He opened it. Ron gasped. Everyone in the hall was staring at him and Hermionie. Hermionie stood up and ran out of the hall, leaving Ron to stare at the paper, tears coming to his eyes. Harry couldn't do this to them! He leapt up and ran over to Ron. He caught his best friend by the shoulders before he hit the ground. Ron was still a good two inches taller than him, but Harry was much better built. He was able to get Ron sitting up. The entire hall was still staring at him. Harry looked up at the teacher's table. Remus was already on his way down to help, Sirius in a cloak and Daniel running along behind him. No one seemed to know who Daniel was. But that was the last of Harry's problems. Remus slid to a stop beside him. Harry was about to revive Ron when an ear splitting scream sounded through the halls.  
  
(That's a short one! The next chapter will be up soon. Harry get's his hands on rat and his cover is blown to two very special people) 


	7. Bite Me

Chapter 7: Bite me  
  
"Hermionie!"  
  
Harry yelled, leaving Ron to Lupin. He bolted out of the hall, afraid of what he might find. He skidded around the corner; Hermionie was lying motionless on the floor, blood seeping from her leg. Above her was a snake.  
  
"Nagini?"  
  
Harry said in a cold voice. The snake looked up  
  
"You ssspeak sssnake?"  
  
It asked. Harry nodded, his hood still covering his face  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
The snake slithered forward, moving around Hermionie  
  
"I come with a death eater, he isss a rat. He knowsss a passage way in, yet he won't tell the dark lord how to enter."  
  
It said, raising its head so that it was eye level with Harry. Harry's face darkened  
  
"Wormtail"  
  
He muttered  
  
"Yesss"  
  
Nagini hissed  
  
"Yesss, that is he.who are you?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Harry demanded. Nagini let out a low hiss that would probably be a sigh.  
  
"He lives with a young student, in the lions den. He lives with the boy that carries a camera"  
  
"Collin!"  
  
Harry breathed, glancing down at Hermionie  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
He snapped  
  
"Bit her"  
  
Nagini replied simply  
  
"Will it kill her?"  
  
Harry growled, glaring at Nagini. The snake seemed to be pondering its answer  
  
"I come to eat, you disturb. It can be treated"  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. He looked sharply at Nagini  
  
"When will the dark lord break in?"  
  
He asked. The snake lowered its head and slithered back  
  
"That's not for you to know"  
  
She hissed, then she slithered away. Harry immediately dropped beside Hermionie  
  
"Enervate"  
  
He whispered. Hermionie groaned and opened her eyes  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
She cried  
  
"A snake! A big snake! It bit me! I thoug-"  
  
"I know"  
  
Harry mumbled  
  
"Don't worry"  
  
He smiled down at her, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at her leg. It was bleeding freely. The bite was big and swelling. She let out a small squeak, then fainted. Harry sighed and picked her up like a baby. He sprinted back towards the hall. When he entered, everyone looked at him. Ron, who had collected himself, ran over.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He asked, looking at Hermionie  
  
"A snake bit her. Take her to Madam Pomphrey immediately. I'll see you-"  
  
"Students!"  
  
Dumbledore said loudly. Harry handed Hermionie to Ron and turned to leave  
  
"And teachers"  
  
Dumbledore added. Harry froze and turned around  
  
"I'm sure you've all read the paper this morning. For those who haven't, it announced Harry Potter's death."  
  
Harry heard a small whimper. Hermionie was now awake. Ginny, who was standing beside her was doing her best to look devastated. She looked angry instead. She kept glaring at Harry  
  
"But I must tell you.that it's not true.I talked to Harry only last night, and he is doing fine."  
  
There was a loud reaction from the crowd. Some gasped, sighed or cheered. Others didn't react at all.  
  
"I've tried and tried to convince him to return. But he won't. He blames four peoples deaths on himself, and he believes that coming back wouldn't help him because his friends would hate him. He thinks he's bad luck."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled  
  
"Silly boy. I'll talk to him tonight. Maybe this article will change his mind."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, winked then turned towards he Slytherin table where Snape was. Harry sighed then ran out of the hall. He reached the portrait of the fat lady in record time.  
  
"Utopia!"  
  
He yelled practically dancing on the spot. The fat lady gave him a disapproving look then swung open. He ran to the sixth year boy's dormitories and slid open the door. The room was dark but Harry could just make out a small lump sitting on the far bed. Harry smiled and crept up to it. He mumbled a spell and a clear ball formed around the sleeping rat. Harry then placed another spell on it so that if Peter changed he'd only be around an inch high. Once he finished he shook the ball.  
  
"Peter"  
  
He said in a singsong voice. The rat stirred then opened an eye. It squeaked in horror and backed away from Harry. When he hit the other end of the ball he tried to transform. Instant little Peter.  
  
"Hello Wormtail"  
  
Harry spat  
  
"Hiding here again are you?"  
  
Peter whimpered and tried to back away. Harry laughed and headed for the doorway  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Came Peter's high, terrified voice. Harry grinned and lowered his hood  
  
"The last person you wanted to see, well besides Remus or Sirius"  
  
Harry chuckled and pushed the portrait open. He came face to face with  
  
"Ginny"  
  
He breathed pulling his hood over his face  
  
"Harry! They need you in the hospital wing! It's Hermionie, that bite, it poisoned her, she's dying!"  
  
Harry was silent. The ball holding Peter rolled out of his hands and bounced along the floor, only stopping when it hit Ginny's feet. Harry sucked in a breath  
  
"Who's in the hospital wing?"  
  
He whispered  
  
"Ron, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mcgonagall, Madam Pomphrey.oh Harry you have to help her!"  
  
Ginny cried frantically  
  
"She wants to see you"  
  
Harry bowed his head  
  
"Take the ball to that portrait beside mine. The password is Prongs. Give it to the man inside, tell him it's from me..ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded and headed towards Sirius' room. Harry watched Sirius let her inside, then he took off towards the hospital wing. He burst through the door and ran straight to Dumbledore, ignoring Madam Pomphrey's glare.  
  
"I can save her"  
  
Harry whispered urgently. Dumbledore nodded  
  
"I know"  
  
Harry turned around; Mcgonagall was standing beside Dumbledore, looking terrified. Ron was beside Hermionie, holding her hand tightly. Remus was behind Ron, looking at Harry. Harry stepped forward and stood beside Hermionie.  
  
"Andrew"  
  
She chocked, smiling at him and squeezing his hand. She then turned to Ron  
  
"I wish Harry was here"  
  
She mumbled. Harry took a deep breath  
  
"I am here Hermionie"  
  
He said in is true voice. He raised his hand and lowered his hood. Hermionie and Ron both gasped slightly  
  
"And I'll never leave again"  
  
He smiled at her and looked down at her leg where the bite was. He placed his hand on it, gripped her hand tightly, and stared into her eyes, not blinking. A soft golden light began to glow from under his palm, and after only seconds the light faded. Harry lifted his hand. Where the bite was there was only a small scar. Hermionie had passed out and was sleeping soundly. Harry straightened up and staggered backwards. Remus, who had switched sides, caught him under the arms and sat him down. The spell had drained him. Madam Pomphrey rushed by. She muttered a spell over Hermionie and sighed  
  
"She'll be fine"  
  
She said, smiling. Ron began to breath again. Mcgonagall smiled, teary eyed, down at Harry. Dumbledore just grinned proudly. Harry looked up at Ron, and Ron at him. Slowly Harry stood up so that he and Ron were face to face.  
  
"Harry"  
  
Ron chocked  
  
"You're alive."  
  
Harry nodded slightly. Neither of them did anything. Then, finally, after what seemed like hours, Ron ran forward and hugged Harry.  
  
"Oh God Harry"  
  
He breathed, still holding tightly to his best friend.  
  
"It's really you."  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Yeah, it's really me.I'm so sorry Ron"  
  
He mumbled. To his surprise Ron laughed  
  
"I was only joking in the letter!"  
  
He said, backing away from Harry  
  
"It was strategy Harry, you git, but it doesn't matter now"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Came a soft whisper. Ron and Harry spun around. Hermionie was staring at Harry, her eyes wide. Slowly, he approached her, stopping beside her bed.  
  
"It wasn't a dream"  
  
She whispered, looking into his eyes. Harry smiled and shook his head  
  
"Nope, it's really me"  
  
They stared at each other before hugging tightly. After a few seconds the door opened, it was Ginny. She smiled  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Harry, Sirius wants you"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and left, Remus following closely. Ron stopped Harry  
  
"She knew?"  
  
He asked, surprised  
  
"Yeah, she, err, followed me into my room my second night here.."  
  
Ginny grinned  
  
"Good thing too"  
  
She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the hospital wing. Once outside she hugged Harry  
  
"I knew you'd save her"  
  
Harry smiled and they began to walk towards Dumbledore's office  
  
"How do you know about Sirius?"  
  
Harry finally asked. Ginny sighed  
  
"He explained everything to me after we met, I didn't recognize him, good thing though."  
  
She chuckled  
  
"I would have screamed. He's actually pretty good looking, for an old guy I mean"  
  
Harry snorted. They walked in silence until they go to Dumbledore's office. The word Fawkes was hanging in mid air over the gargoyle.  
  
"Fawkes"  
  
Harry read. The words immediately disappeared and the gargoyle moved aside. Harry and Ginny went up the moving staircase and through the door. When they entered Dumbledore wasn't there and neither was Peter. Sirius was pacing in front of Dumbledore's desk. Remus was sitting calmly in the chair, laughing silently at Sirius and Daniel was looking at Fawkes. As soon as they entered Sirius attacked Harry.  
  
"Harry! You caught him! Thank you!"  
  
He cried, hugging Harry tightly. Harry smiled  
  
"Your welcome Sirius"  
  
He said. Sirius smiled and nodded then went back to pacing.  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
Harry asked Daniel. Daniel grinned  
  
"Dumbledore just informed us that some old friends of ours are on their way to Hogwarts, perfect timing huh? I owled them about Sirius as soon as we got Peter, they should be arriving in a bit."  
  
He explained  
  
"So why's he so nervous?"  
  
Ginny questioned  
  
"It's his old girlfriend"  
  
Daniel said, turning back to Fawkes. Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes and sat side by side on Dumbledore's desk, watching Sirius pace. After only minutes they heard voices from outside. Sirius froze, the room was totally silent.  
  
"Good thing Danny owled us, we would have been standing outside wondering the password!"  
  
Came a woman's voice. No one replied  
  
"My lord Cassi, your still nervous? You shouldn't be, you were gunna marry the guy! Ah, here we are!"  
  
Sirius immediately moved. He went over by the fireplace and leaned against the wall. Daniel turned from Fawkes and Remus just grinned. Harry watched the doorknob turn and the door open.  
  
(Thank you for reading! Next chapter up soon. Ron, Hermionie, and Harry didn't have much of a reunion, but Harry is moving fast. Next chapter is a few people from the past and the start of the war!) 


	8. Old Friends

Chapter 8: Old Friends  
  
A woman with shoulder length brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a kind face stood in the doorway. But she wasn't looking at Daniel, Remus, or even Sirius. She was staring at Harry. A flash of sadness flew across her face but it quickly faded. She turned to Remus who had now stood up. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, Remus smiled  
  
"Hello Laura"  
  
He whispered, the girl grinned  
  
"Hey Remmy"  
  
She said, releasing him. Remus frowned slightly and 'Laura' giggled. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly. Ginny was laughing silently beside Harry. He couldn't see what was so funny. Laura then turned to Daniel who was smiling brightly at her.  
  
"Laurie"  
  
He grunted. She grinned  
  
"Danny"  
  
Neither of them said anything else. Daniel hugged her tightly  
  
"Good of you to return, I was sick of baby sitting Remus"  
  
He mumbled. Laura swatted him and turned to Sirius, who as leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, his dark eyes fixed on the door. Laura sighed and Sirius grinned, still not looking at her  
  
"Can't believe you thought I was guilty Laurie, I'm hurt."  
  
He said. Laura smiled  
  
"Yes, well, my beliefs were always shattered by your ever loyal girlfriend, Siri"  
  
A loud snort came from somewhere outside the office. Sirius' eyes finally moved from the door to Laura. His smile softened  
  
"Hey Laura"  
  
He said. Laura's smile went genuine and she ran over to him. Sirius caught her and swung her around. Harry cocked an eyebrow at Remus who was now sitting on the desk as well. Remus grinned  
  
"He was like her big brother."  
  
He whispered  
  
"And you were like her husband"  
  
Ginny whispered back. Remus chuckled  
  
"You could say that"  
  
Their silent conversation was interrupted by Laura who ran over and leapt onto Remus' lap. She giggled to herself and looked at Harry  
  
"Harry."  
  
She said slowly. Harry smiled slightly  
  
"I'm Laura Noble"  
  
The girl said  
  
"I haven't seen you for 17 years, god you look just like James."  
  
Harry smiled again and so did Laura  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've been known to act like him too"  
  
Harry said. Remus grinned and shook his head. Laura turned to the door  
  
"For goodness sakes, Cassi! This is ridiculous! You haven't seen Daniel for almost 19 years and Sirius for a good 17! Get in here!"  
  
She roared. Immediately another girl stepped in. She was absolutely beautiful. Harry's eyes grew to the size of plates when he looked at her. She had long silver/blonde hair, large sparkling blue eyes, and the perfect figure. Her face was kind, but she looked extremely nervous. She looked like the kind of girl Sirius would date. Daniel was he first to speak  
  
"Cassi"  
  
He whispered, her eyes drifted from the floor to Daniel. He smiled and so did she. Neither of them said anything else. Cassi still hadn't moved. Finally Remus got annoyed  
  
"Hold this"  
  
He grunted, lifting up Laura and dropping her on Harry. Harry let out a small 'ouch' as Laura landed hard on his lap. Ginny snorted and began to laugh into Harry's shoulder. Laura chuckled and made herself comfortable, much to Harry's annoyance. Remus walked straight up to Cassi and looked her in the eyes. She smiled and seemed to relax  
  
"Moony!"  
  
She cried, throwing her arms around him. Remus grinned  
  
"Hey Cass, welcome back"  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad to be back"  
  
Harry noticed a faded French twist in her speech. Remus nodded and backed up. He picked Laura up of Harry and placed her back on his lap. Cassi was all the while busy saying hello to Daniel. Once she was done the room was silent. Sirius was still leaning up against the wall. The fireplace was casting a shadow over half of him. His eyes were on Cassi. She turned and looked straight at him. No one moved for a few minutes then  
  
"I went after you"  
  
Cassi whispered  
  
"The ministry didn't believe me. I went looking for Peter too, but the rat got away from me time after time. I'm sorry Sirius."  
  
Again everyone was silent. Sirius stared at her for a few minutes then stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Cass, don't ever tell me your sorry for something you have no reason to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong, I deserved to get in trouble, not as much as I got in, but some. I was stupid. You told me not to go after him and I did. It was my fault I got blamed. And if the ministry was stupid enough not to believe you, that's their loss"  
  
He smiled at her and stepped forward  
  
"I'm just glad I get to see you"  
  
They leaned closer and kissed. It was one of those tearjerker kisses that could make even the strongest person melt. A kiss so full of love it seemed to make the room glow. Harry leaned over to Remus  
  
"You only see those in muggle movies"  
  
He whispered. Remus laughed, along with Laura, Daniel and Ginny who were all listening. A loud noise form behind them all made everyone jump. Dumbledore was standing there, grinning broadly.  
  
"I'm glad to see you arrived. I trust you got by my barrier and Voldemort easily?"  
  
Both the girls nodded. Dumbledore nodded and sat down at his desk. Harry, Ginny, and Remus immediately jumped off. Remus sent Laura to the floor. But with a good kick from her Remus was lying beside her. Dumbledore rolled his eyes and motioned for everyone to sit.  
  
"I know you all have just been reacquainted, but this is very serious. I have just received news that Voldemort has figured out how to brake my barrier. He should be inside the school with in the next few hours. We have no way to evacuate, we must fight. As soon as he arrives we can owl the ministry and tell them to send all the Aurors and anyone else that can help, but they wouldn't arrive for a good few hours. I had to block all the floo networks when Voldemort first arrived and Hogsmead has its floo network blocked as well. Voldemort did that as soon as he took over the town. The next closest place is miles away and would take much to long. They would all have to apparate. But of course Voldemort thought of that first. He put up spells so that no one could apparate. I don't know how far the spell travels, but I am willing to bet a good distance. I have just informed Minerva, she is taking all of the younger students to the hidden room now. The Order, the teachers and the older students are already in the great hall, waiting. He will enter there, I know that much. I don't know where he might head. This fight could carry on for days; it depends on what he is willing to do to gain control and what the students and teachers are willing to do to save the school."  
  
Dumbledore looked straight at Harry  
  
"I don't want to put any extra weight on you Harry, but you must remember the prophecy."  
  
"I know Professor"  
  
Harry whispered, staring at the floor. After a moment of silence he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry raised his head. Dumbledore was standing before him.  
  
"I know it is hard Harry, to have everyone counting on you like this. You must be scared, I know deep down you are. You have fought Voldemort many a time, but it'll be different this time. Your older, he's not waiting for you. He won't play with you now Harry, he knows your strong. I just want you to be careful, don't do anything you'll regret later"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius, then Daniel. Nodded his head then left the office. Remus, Laura, Cassi, and Ginny followed him out. Harry stood up to go too but Daniel stopped him. Harry looked at him and Daniel sighed  
  
"I know I'm your uncle, your family, and I'm supposed to be the one to give you the family chats, but, Sirius knows you better. I'll see you downstairs."  
  
He mumbled, then left. Harry turned to Sirius. He was pale  
  
"Listen, Harry."  
  
Sirius whispered  
  
"I know I'm not responsible, I'm not your father, I'm not even blood related to you. But you must know I try. I try to be responsible, I try to be your father, and I wish I was blood related to you. But I'm not. I've watched you grow up, watched you change and I feel like I'm with your mother in father, just mixed into one. It makes me happy Harry, happier then anything else in the world. But you know the worst thing that could ever happen to me? If I lost you. I lost your parents 17 years ago and I don't want you to leave me. I know I have Laura, Cassi, Remus and Daniel, but there not you. Nothing will ever match up to how much I love you. So please, please be careful, and don't leave me"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Only if you don't leave me"  
  
He mumbled. Sirius nodded and smiled slightly  
  
"Alright"  
  
They both stood up and walked out of the room. At the bottom of the staircase stood Ginny and Daniel. They both smiled at Sirius and Harry then began to walk. Harry pulled up his hood before they reached the hall. When they reached the great hall everyone looked extremely nervous. Harry met up with Sirius, Cassi, Remus, Laura and Daniel up in the front.  
  
"Sirius"  
  
Harry said. Sirius looked at him  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
Harry swallowed  
  
"You know how you told me you weren't my father?"  
  
Sirius nodded  
  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for being the only father I ever knew"  
  
Sirius looked as though he had just been told the one thing that he had always wanted to hear. He grinned at Harry  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
He whispered.  
  
"I've heard this before"  
  
Remus said  
  
"James told you that, the day of his wedding, except he said thank you for being the brother he never knew"  
  
Sirius nodded  
  
"Yeah, I remember Moony, then he told you thank you for being just like the dog he never had"  
  
Everyone laughed. Harry shook his head and he walked to the back of the room. Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny were standing there. Hermionie smiled at Harry and waved, Harry waved back.  
  
"You're going to be careful, right Harry?"  
  
She asked. Harry chuckled  
  
"Just as careful as I've always been. You two be careful too. Please, be careful"  
  
Hermionie and Ron nodded. They both hugged him then he headed back towards the front. When he was in the middle he felt someone grab his arm. He spun around, it was Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin"  
  
He said, she smiled  
  
"Do you think we'll win?"  
  
She asked, Harry sighed  
  
"Yes Ginny, I think we'll win"  
  
He hugged her tightly  
  
"You be careful too, alright?"  
  
Ginny nodded then bolted back through the crowd. Harry made it to the front. Dumbledore was standing alone in front of everyone, staring at the door. Harry stopped beside him  
  
"What do you think sir?"  
  
Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed  
  
"I don't know Harry, I really don't know. I think that we're not as ready as some people think we are. I think there is an insider, but I don't know who. It could be anyone, I guess we'll find out soon won-"  
  
Suddenly the doors banged open. In the doorframe stood Voldemort and behind him a large mass of death eaters.  
  
(And the next chapter will be the war! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I owe ya! Next chapter coming soon!) 


	9. A war of Terror

Chapter 9: A war of terror  
  
Harry swallowed hard and waited. Nothing happened, Voldemort seemed to be waiting for someone to throw the first shot, to see what they knew. Harry suddenly smiled to himself and stuck his hand in his pocket; he felt two wands sitting in it. He still had his fathers wand. After making sure he had his wand he raised it.  
  
"Mortebula!"  
  
He roared. The spell flew right at Voldemort. He dived aside and it hit the man behind him. A large explosion took place, blowing about 20 death eaters sky high. Harry chuckled and charged forward. Dumbledore was close behind him, followed by the rest of the school. The war then began. Most people darted away from Harry, but Harry didn't care, he was after Voldemort. He watched as Voldemort came face to face with Mr. Weasly. Harry groaned and sped up. Mr. Weasly was yelling something at a very satisfied Voldemort. He heard Voldemort's reply  
  
"You are foolish Arthur, but if that is your choice."  
  
He raised his wand and pointed it at Mr. Weasly  
  
"Goodbye Arthur"  
  
He said, cackling  
  
"Avada-"  
  
"No!"  
  
Harry roared. He collided with Voldemort, plowing him into the ground  
  
"Run!"  
  
He barked at Mr. Weasly who immediately took off. Voldemort threw Harry off and stood up.  
  
"Stupid boy"  
  
He spat, but to Harry's surprise he walked away. Harry stood up and watched Voldemort. He stormed through the center, pushing kids and teachers aside until he stopped behind one and grinned. Harry couldn't see who it was until Voldemort started dragging her away. It was Ginny! Harry felt his heart drop and he bolted after them. Voldemort dragged Ginny out of the hall and up a few stairs, down a few halls and into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Harry groaned but followed them in. He ran straight into a chest. Three death eaters were blocking the door. He watched at Voldemort disappeared through the sink, Ginny stumbling along behind him. Harry battled with the three death eaters and eventually knocked them all out, broke their wands and tied them up. He ran to the sink.  
  
"Open"  
  
He muttered, a hissing noise escaped his mouth and the sink moved. Harry dived in and slid down the large tube. When he hit the bottom, no one was there to meet him. He saw that the area that had collapsed in his second year had been cleared out. Harry ran through the large passageway, keeping his eyes alert. He got to the wall with the snakes and saw that it was being forced to stay open. Harry saw maybe 10 death eaters in the other room. They were all not paying any attention. Ginny way lying not to far away, her mouth tied. With out thinking he bolted inside and dropped to his knees beside her. He pulled off the spell-o-tape covering her mouth  
  
"Harry!"  
  
She whined  
  
"You idiot, it's a trap!"  
  
Harry spun around. Voldemort was standing there, all the death eaters beside him. He smiled  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, how stupid of you. I had no idea you were the hooded figure there. My little spy told me you were here. My little spy has actually very helpful"  
  
He chuckled and snapped his fingers. A death eater stepped forward and grabbed Ginny, dragging her away from Harry. Voldemort raised his wand at her  
  
"NO!"  
  
Harry yelled, running forward. Two death eaters grabbed his arms, holding him back  
  
"Yes, yes Harry. I knew she was the perfect one to bring here. You see, my little spy told me she would be perfect, lucky for her she was right"  
  
He laughed. Harry glared at Voldemort  
  
"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Oh no Harry, she has everything to do with this, you see the only way to kill you would be to force you to give yourself up. And no way better than to kidnap the girl you love."  
  
Harry went silent and Voldemort smiled  
  
"Alright, here are your choices. You give me your wand and promise not to run and I let her go, keep your wand, I kill her.chose"  
  
Harry was again silent, Voldemort was staring at him intently.  
  
"Don't do it Harry! Don't you dare!"  
  
Ginny said, trying to free herself  
  
"Don't kill yourself for me! Do you really think he'll keep his word?"  
  
Again Harry was silent, Voldemort growled  
  
"Alright, times up, you both die.Avery, you ki-"  
  
Voldemort stopped talking, a strange ball was forming around Harry, it seemed to generate energy. The two death eaters holding Harry were forced back. Nothing happened for a moment then BAM! The ball blew up and sent waves of power in all directions, out of the room in all ways. It knocked over all the death eaters, making them fall unconscious. Voldemort fell to the ground, but didn't get knocked out. The blast made the chamber begin the shake, then it started to collapse. Large pieces of rock were falling from the ceiling. Harry bolted towards Ginny, leaping over Voldemort.  
  
"Run for the wall!"  
  
He yelled. Ginny nodded and ran for the corner. Harry blew a crevice in the wall and forced Ginny inside it. He was about to crouch in beside her when he was hit with a strange curse. Voldemort was running towards them. Harry turned and began battling with him. Ginny was screaming and crying behind him, trying to pull him inside. Harry sent a curse at Voldemort. It knocked him over. While he was turning the wall completely gave out and everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius was rushing through the hall, searching for Harry. Students and teachers were lying all over the floor, and he hadn't seen Harry in the past hour. Then, suddenly a strange wave of.something, blew through the hall. Every death eater was knocked over. Sirius stood, confused in the middle of the hall. Suddenly every death eater was up and out of the hall, running as fast as they could away from Hogwarts. For about 10 minutes no one moved, then Dumbledore magnified his voice.  
  
"Everyone, please return to your common rooms. If you are unable to move for some reason, don't try, get a teachers attention. I'm sorry to everyone who may be grieving, but it is important we get everyone back to the common rooms"  
  
He unmagnified his voice and called all the teachers and Order members to him  
  
"All of you follow me. Professor Sprout, you help keep an eye on everyone, make sure everyone who is alive goes back to their common room, if they are injured, send them to the infirmary with the head boy or girl."  
  
He nodded his head and led everyone out of the hall. Sirius caught up with Dumbledore  
  
"Sir, where are we going?"  
  
"To the Chamber of secrets"  
  
Dumbledore said, turning the corner  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sirius asked  
  
"Because that is where Voldemort and Harry are."  
  
Dumbledore replied, entering Moaning Myrtles bathroom  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Dumbledore didn't answer. He was examining the sink. After a moment he pointed his wand at it and blew it out of the way. A small hole was in its place. He lowered himself in and slid out of site. Sirius followed closely behind. Remus was right behind him, then Cassi, Daniel, Laura, Mcgonagall and everyone else. When Sirius hit the bottom, Dumbledore as waiting. Once everyone was there he lit his wand  
  
"Voldemort is in here, and so is Harry, please be careful. If you find Voldemort, dead or alive, tie him up."  
  
He nodded to them and began running down the passage, everyone close behind. Then they reached the chamber. Rocks were piled about 10 feet high. Sirius immediately let out a whimper. Remus put his hand on Sirius's shoulder, but it didn't help. Dumbledore levitated himself to the top. Everyone followed his lead. Once Sirius got up their Dumbledore was already in the middle. He pointed his wand at the rocks and muttered a spell .He began to walk around, still staring at the ground. Sirius ran up to him  
  
"Professor, what are you doing?"  
  
He questioned  
  
"Searching for bodies, if I see blue, there is a dead body, when I see red, a live body, ah ha!"  
  
He pointed to Cassi and Laura  
  
"You two, there are four dead bodies right under us. I want you to get these rocks off of them. If you can, identify them, if you can't ask some one"  
  
Cassi and Laura nodded and began to levitate the rocks away. As Dumbledore moved more and more people had begun to dig. After about 30 minutes he made it to the corner and smiled  
  
"There is someone alive here, wait, there are two people, but one is barely. And here..."  
  
He pointed only feet away  
  
"A dead body"  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Daniel immediately began to move the rocks. Daniel and Sirius were levitating the rocks and Remus was peeking into the hole.  
  
"Wait! I see them!"  
  
Remus lowered himself down into the deep hole. Sirius and Daniel were looking in but they couldn't see anything.  
  
"It's Ginny!"  
  
Remus yelled surprised. He handed her up. Daniel pulled her out of the hole and felt her pulse.  
  
"She's alive, she's fine"  
  
At Remus' out burst Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Mr. Weasly, Bill, and Charlie were behind Sirius and Daniel. Mr. Weasly grabbed Ginny and laid her down. She opened her eyes and immediately began to cry. Mr. Weasly rubbed her back  
  
"It's ok sweet heart, you're fine"  
  
He whispered  
  
"N-no, it's Harry, the wall fell on him, he might have died. Is he ok? Have they found him? Will he b-"  
  
"I found Harry!"  
  
Remus yelled  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
He whispered. Everyone was peering into the hole. Suddenly Remus appeared, and, in his arms, Harry. He looked horrible. Every part of him was bruised and bleeding. His arm looked broken in a good 4 places. But, the worst part was  
  
"He's not breathing"  
  
Remus chocked, lying him down. Daniel, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Ginny all knelt beside him. Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry's chest and said something, no one was really listening. Harry's body jumped, but he didn't start to breath. Dumbledore did it again. This time Harry lurched forward. He began to cough hard into his hand. Sirius scooted up close to him and pulled him into loose hug. He rubbed his back a few times before leaning back. Harry's hand was covered in blood and so was his mouth and chin.  
  
"Jesus"  
  
Sirius whispered, turning to Bill and Charlie  
  
"Go get Madam Pomphrey, either of you, he's coughing up blood!"  
  
Bill immediately took off. Snape, who had just run up after digging up a body, leapt into the hole. No one was watching him though. Then they heard him speak  
  
"Oh my"  
  
Snape said loudly  
  
"Potter killed him, Potter killed the dark lord!"  
  
Mcgonagall, Mr. Weasly, and Charlie peered down the hole. Snape was just coming out, dragging behind him, Voldemort. Harry began to cough again, but this time, harder. Sirius began to panic. He looked at Remus and Daniel. Both of them looked terrible  
  
"Sirius"  
  
Harry chocked  
  
"I-I think I might have to go back on my promise"  
  
Sirius shook his head  
  
"No, no Harry. Don't you dare give up on me.don't you dare, James would never give up, never, and neither will you. Please Harry, please.god please don't die"  
  
Tears began to roll down Sirius' cheeks  
  
"Please, no"  
  
Ginny watched Sirius cry and bowed her head. She looked straight at Harry  
  
"You saved my life"  
  
She whispered  
  
"Of course I saved your life"  
  
Harry muttered, closing his eyes in pain  
  
"I would never let you die Gin, I."  
  
He swallowed, his intense green eyes staring hard into her soft ones. She knew what he was trying to say, and he didn't have to tell her  
  
"Shhhh"  
  
She whispered. Harry closed his eyes and he sucked in breath. He coughed again, his whole body shaking, then he fell back limp into Sirius' arms. Sirius gasped slightly, tears still flowing out of his eyes. Remus stared at Harry's scratched face and bowed his head, running his fingers through his hair. A loud puffing announced Madam Pomphrey's arrival. She pushed everyone out of her way and knelt beside Harry. She sighed  
  
"He's not in good shape, we need to get him on even ground"  
  
After very careful levitating they had him on a stretcher. They walked him out of the chamber and into the classroom right outside the bathroom. Madam Pomphrey kept everyone out of the classroom, leaving them all to worry outside. After a few minutes Ron and Hermionie showed up, Bill behind them.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Ron asked, looking frantic. No one answered. Sirius was curled up right next to the door and was in no fit state to speak. Dumbledore, the calmest, spoke.  
  
"He's inside there."  
  
He pointed to the door  
  
"Madam Pomphrey is working on him, I'm afraid he isn't doing to well. The entire Chamber collapsed on him."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped and Hermionie let out a terrified cry  
  
"He killed the dark lord, Potter killed the one wizard everyone in our world fears, a 17 year old boy"  
  
Mcgonagall said, shaking her head and beginning to pace. No one spoke after that. For hours they stood there, waiting, hoping. Madam Pomphrey never even checked to see if they were all still there.  
  
(And that's the war...don't worry, there will be more action...i'm far from finished...In the next chapter we'll find out if Harry's okay, and what really happened to Voldie...hehe ~ Kay) 


	10. Hardships

Chapter 10: Hardships  
  
After about 7 hours of hell, the door opened. Madam Pomphrey stood there, white and tired looking.  
  
"He's in pretty bad shape. I don't know how he survived without a cover, amazing boy. I don't know what to tell you. He's awake right now, but very weak. I'll let you talk to him, but only because I don't want to leave him alone and I have to go check on my other patients."  
  
She pushed the door open and walked off. Everyone entered the room. It had been transformed into a hospital room. The teacher's desk was covered in a white sheet. Harry was lying there, staring at the ceiling. He didn't look at them when they entered.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Sirius whispered. His voice sounded terrible, but he didn't care. Harry moved his head slowly and he smiled slightly  
  
"She let you in"  
  
He chocked, taking a deep breath  
  
"I'm surprised, she never allows visitors, I must be dying"  
  
"Don't you dare say that!"  
  
Sirius snapped  
  
"It's not funny, you'll be fine."  
  
Sirius crossed his arms and stared, convinced at Harry. But he wasn't really convinced. Harry looked horrible, even with Madam Pomphrey's help. Harry smiled  
  
"Ok Sirius"  
  
He mumbled, shifting his eyes to Remus. He was pale as a sheet, staring at Harry with a look of pure horror. Harry would have laughed, if it wasn't such a serious situation, and if it didn't hurt so badly.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Hermionie whispered  
  
"Do you feel alright?"  
  
"I feel like a wall fell on me, oh wait, one did"  
  
Harry said sarcastically. Hermionie nodded and glanced at Ron who was turning slightly green.  
  
"Okay Ron?"  
  
Harry asked. Ron shook his head  
  
"She's killing me"  
  
He chocked. Harry looked down at Ron's arm. Hermionie was gripping it so tightly it was turning purple. Hermionie giggled nervously and let go. Harry rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes finally landed on Daniel who was standing behind Ginny. Strangely he looked the worst. He noticed Harry looking at him and spoke.  
  
"I know I haven't exactly been your uncle for well, your entire life, but I do love you Harry. I want to make something clear. Please don't do anything stupid and heroic without my permission! Your just like James, he used to do heroic stuff that would almost get him killed. We would all stand outside the hospital wing and worry for hours. I'm sure your friends do that all the time! Eventually you'll get yourself killed and I bet you money, if you don't die for some natural reason, you'll die doing something heroic! And believe you me, when I make it up to heaven with you, you'll get the but kicking of your life! I'm too old to worry like this! Your going to give me gray hair!"  
  
Daniel started to pace. Harry smiled slightly at his uncle  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
He whispered. Daniel stopped pacing  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's my way of saying I'm scared. I used to chew James out all the time"  
  
He said  
  
"Some of the funniest moments of our lives"  
  
Remus muttered, making Sirius chuckle. Daniel glared at them, but still smiled. At that point Madam Pomphrey came walking in. She looked at Harry sitting up and cried out  
  
"You lay back down young man! Now! And the rest of you! Out!"  
  
She forced them all out the door and slammed it, turning back to Harry and muttering to herself. Harry sighed deeply, then spoke  
  
"Am I going to die?"  
  
He asked, staring at Madam Pomphrey. His face was set, but his eyes held fear that was rarely seen in them. Madam Pomphrey turned to face him. Her face softened slightly as she stared at him. She pulled up a chair and sat beside Harry, looking him in the eyes. Harry's breathing quickened, Madam Pomphrey had never sat down to talk to him.  
  
"Potter, your injuries are very serious, if a muggle doctor would have tended to you, you would have died in the chamber. Your body has taken so much in the 17 years you've been alive. I think I'll be able to keep you alive, but you will never be the same. Your personality will, yes, as will your magical ability, but you won't be able to take your body to any physical brinks like you so often do. I'm afraid another bad injury would finish you off. I'll move you to the hospital wing when I think you're strong enough. I think you'll be out of the hospital in maybe 5 days. You won't look the best, nor will you be very comfortable, but you'll be alive. There is still about a month left of school, I'm sure the Headmaster will find many things for you to do, seeing you don't need your classes."  
  
She grinned  
  
"You're an amazing boy Potter, I've thought so since the first time you came crawling into my care. To most people you may seem to be indestructible, which can be good. You're a hero Potter; you've saved the wizarding world and muggle world alike many times. Your parents would be proud; I know the entire school is, along with me. Thank you, Harry"  
  
She stood up and backed away  
  
"Now get some sleep"  
  
She turned away and left the room. Harry could just see Sirius peering into the room when she opened the door. Harry grinned and closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.  
  
~*~  
  
Madam Pomphrey moved Harry to the hospital wing the very next night. He spent six days in the hospital wing, not seeing anyone. Madam Pomphrey told him everything that Dumbledore told the staff and students. Twenty students had been killed, and many more injured. Dumbledore had told no one of Harry. He had told them that the one who had killed Voldemort would be speaking in a few classes and on the final day of school. When Madam Pomphrey finally let Harry out he went straight to Dumbledore's office, still wearing the cloak and hood he had worn since arriving. When he reached the gargoyle, well, there was no gargoyle. It had been blown apart. In its place was a statue of a stag. Harry smiled broadly and put his hand on it. The stag immediately began to move. It looked down at Harry and after a few seconds it moved aside. Harry walked passed it and up the stairs. He knocked quietly on the door and pushed it open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, a piece of paper in his hands. Cornelius Fudge's head was floating in the fire. They both looked at him as soon as he entered. Dumbledore smiled and stood up  
  
"Harry"  
  
He said, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. Harry sat down and dropped his hood. Fudge was grinning at Harry  
  
"Harry Potter, a hero to us once again"  
  
He muttered, still beaming. Harry forced a small smile at Fudge. He didn't really like the Minister. His actions at the end of Harry's fourth year did Harry in. Cornelius turned back to Dumbledore  
  
"Is that all of them Dumbledore?"  
  
He asked. Dumbledore nodded  
  
"Yes Minister, that is all"  
  
"All right, I'll be at Hogwarts in a few weeks. I have to send letters and awards to all the students families"  
  
The Minister bowed his head then disappeared. Dumbledore sighed and turned back to Harry.  
  
"We lost twenty students"  
  
He mumbled sadly  
  
"We informed the parents only day's ago. A funeral for them all is going to be held as soon as we can make time. Harry, I'm afraid we lost Seamus.I believe he is the only one you were well acquainted with. The parents of all the students that survived got letters telling them what happened. They know a student killed Voldemort; they all want to meet this mystery man, the man who saved their children from terrible deaths. You will have to reveal yourself to the world soon Harry. The minister agreed not to tell the media who exactly killed Voldemort and got rid of all those death eaters, but he says that the Daily Prophet will be here on the final day of school. The world needs to know, Harry. But until then you can keep yourself a secret. On graduation, you can tell them all who you really are. I know it will be difficult, but I trust you will be fine. Classes will resume in 4 days. Until then feel free to do what you wish. I'm sure Sirius and everyone else will want to see you, they don't know your out of the hospital wing yet."  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Yes, thank you Professor"  
  
Harry turned to walk out but stopped  
  
"Professor?"  
  
He asked, turning around  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore asked. Harry sighed  
  
"I like the stag"  
  
He said, turning back around and leaving the room. Dumbledore chuckled and stood up. He walked to the portrait of an old headmistress. He pushed it aside and entered the room. It was like a jail cell, and in the corner sat Lavender Brown. She looked up at Dumbledore and scooted farther back. Dumbledore sat down on a chair beside the door.  
  
"You do know what the punishment is, for being a death eater?"  
  
He asked. Lavender nodded her head  
  
"I have told your parents that you died in the attack, they will never have to suffer the disappointment of knowing their daughter worked for Voldemort. As for your classmates, only a few will know, Ron and Hermionie will both know, along with Ginny, and Harry."  
  
Lavender gasped  
  
"H-harry?"  
  
She whispered. Dumbledore nodded  
  
"Yes Harry, the one who killed Voldemort, and almost lost his life in the prosess, will know who you are and what you caused. I must warn you, he will not take it well. I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into such a bad spot Miss Brown, but bad decisions are never rewarded"  
  
Without another word Dumbledore exited the room and locked the door. He sat down at his desk and bowed his head  
  
"No more"  
  
He whispered. He opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a picture. There were five people in the picture. Dumbledore himself was in it, though he was much younger. At his side was a man with light brown hair and soft chocolate eyes. He had his arm around a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Two young boys, about 8 years old stood in front of them. The taller boy had black hair, glasses and brown eyes. Beside him was a boy with black hair and grayish blue eyes. Dumbledore sighed, this was a picture of the Potter family, plus Sirius and himself. He had been very close to Nathan and Sherry Potter. Also with James and Sirius. They were wonderful people, and now, only one Potter lives, and only one Black. The Marauders that he had known for so long were gone. Peter had reduced himself to nothing. He would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. Remus lost his mischief in his years alone, without James or Sirius. Sirius, who, Dumbledore was sure, would be himself again, once Harry got better, still had a missing piece. And James, James, the original Marauder, the king of mischief, was dead. But Harry would grow to be just like James, and he was sure that Harry, Sirius and Remus would cause plenty of trouble together. And, after so much, the Marauders will live on.  
  
(And thats that chapter! Yes, again it's rather short, but ah well! Next chapter should be up soon. Harry talks to Sirius, Lavender and Ginny....~ Kay) 


	11. True Love

Chapter 11: True love  
  
Harry passed the stag and headed towards the Griffindor common room. He passed many wandering teachers and Order members. They all shook his hand, hugged him or thanked him. Finally he got to Sirius and Remus' room. He muttered the password and pushed the portrait open. Sirius, Remus, Daniel, Cassi, Laura, Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny were all sitting in the room talking. They didn't notice him at first then  
  
"Am I invited?  
  
He asked, leaning on the wall and grinning. All eight heads turn to look at him  
  
"Harry!"  
  
They all cried, running up to him. Hermionie threw her arms around him  
  
"Your alright! Oh, i'm so happy."  
  
She kissed his cheek in a friendly way and backed down. Harry was then grabbed by Sirius, Remus and Daniel, who all tried hugging him at the same time, resulting in some serious pain. Cassi and Laura both kissed his cheek and hugged him. Ron nearly tackled Harry  
  
"Oh, your not crippled! I'm so glad!"  
  
He said in a mock dramatic voice. Harry then turned to Ginny. She smiled at him  
  
"I'm glad your okay, you had us worried"  
  
She mummbled. Harry grinned  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The room was silent. Ron sighed in aggrivation  
  
"Oh just kiss each other already!"  
  
He snapped. Both Harry and Ginny turned bright red  
  
"And what makes you think we would want to do that?"  
  
Ginny asked, putting her hands on her hips. Ron's mouth dropped. Harry had to hold back his laughter  
  
"You mean you saved her life and your not even in love with her?"  
  
Ron asked, looking agast at Harry. Harry glanced at Ginny, then shrugged  
  
"I guess"  
  
He mummbled. Ron was opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish. Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. He snorted, causing everyone but Ron to burst out laughing. Ron was obviously oblivious to what was so funny. They all sat down and started talking about the final month of school. Due to the war, Harry found, N.E.W.T.S had been cancelled and they would all be given end of the year exams, a little less complex, though their scores would count as the N.E.W.T.S scores. Harry also found out that the last week of school had been scedualed. Monday would be funerals for all of the students that had died, tuesday was a Hogsmede trip, wednesday was a end of the year ball for fourth years and up, thursday was an allstar quidditch match, best players from all the houses vs. the staff. Professional scouts would be there, and Harry had be chosen as the staff seeker. And friday would be graduation. The group chatted all day and into the night. Finally they decided to go to bed. Everyone left Sirius and Remus' room, except of course Sirius and Remus. Harry headed into his room and plopped down on the bed. He wasn't tired in the least. He had been sleeping for the past week and a half, and didn't need any more. Harry grabbed his firebolt and left the room, deciding that flying would be the best thing. He stepped out on the grounds and looked around. They were deserted. Harry hadn't left the castle since he arrived back. No one was anywhere in sight. Harry walked over to the Quidditch pitch and took off. He soared around, letting the warm air wash over his face. Finally he noticed a small form standing on the ground watching him. He lowered his broom and was happy to see it was Ginny. Harry landed right beside her and smiled  
  
"Oh, so the great Harry Potter decides not to wear his hood for once?"  
  
She said, pretending to look shocked. Harry grinned  
  
"I didn't think anyone would come out here..."  
  
He mummbled. Ginny smiled  
  
"Well, it's only me"  
  
She whispered, looking up at the sky. There was an uncomfortable silence, then  
  
"Would you like to go for a ride?"  
  
Harry asked. Ginny shrugged  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She said. She slid onto the broom and Harry got on behind her. He put his hands around her shoulders so he could control the broom. He kicked off and soared high into the hair. Ginny sunk back into his chest, not even holding on as they flew through the night. Harry halted the broom high above the lake, staring around at the stars and the grounds. Ginny sat forward a little and held tightly to the broom with one hand. She then turned her head so she could look at Harry. Their eyes met and they were drawn closer and closer to each other. Ginny closed her eyes and her lips met his. She slid her free hand around his neck, her head still turned to the side and his right over her shoulder. Harry slowly began to move the broom back towards the Quidditch pitch, his lips still on Ginny's. Finally he felt the grass touch his feet. The broom fell to the ground and Ginny turned her body so she was facing him. Her back was right up against the center hoop as she kissed him. Finally the kiss ended. Harry never wanted it to end, and neither, apparently, did Ginny. The kiss was so full of love and emotion, something most teenagers never experience when they kiss. Harry had kissed a number of girls before, and even his kiss with Hermionie earlier that year wasn't like this. Ginny stared into Harry's eyes for a moment, then they kissed again. After about an hour out on the Quidditch pitch, talking and, well, kissing, they headed back towards the castle. Ginny had actually fallen asleep in Harry's arms. He was carrying her back inside when the thought hit him. He wasn't about to go walking into the 6th year girls dormitories without his hood, nor the common room. Harry sighed and decided his room was best. He entered his room and tucked Ginny into his bed. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he layed down on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
Harry was standing in a dimly lit hallway in a nice cozy house when he heard screaming from above him. He bolted up the stairs to the right and threw open the door closest to him. There stood his mother, holding him close to her heart and pleading with Voldemort for his life.  
  
"Mum!"  
  
Harry yelled, though she didn't seem to hear him. Harry ran forward and was about to grab Voldemort when the scene changed. He was now standing in front of the Mirror of Erised, the sorcerors stone in his hand. Quirill yelling aimlessly at him. Harry turned and was surprised to see it wasn't Quirill yelling at him, it was Tom Riddle, and he wasn't standing with the Mirror, he was in the Chamber of secrets. Riddle cackled and pointed Harry's wand up, where the basilisk appeared. It turned and looked straight at Harry. Harry turned away from the snake. The Chamber was now gone, he was standing on the grounds and walking in front of him was Lupin, Sirius, Ron, Hermionie, and Pettigrew. Harry ran at Pettigrew, his wand pointed at him, when the scene changed. He was tied to the grave stone and Voldemort was rising out of the couldron, his robes billowing  
  
"It's your fault"  
  
He said in a eerie voice. He pointed his wand at Hagrid who was now standing there  
  
"Avada Kadavera!"  
  
Voldemort screeched  
  
"No!"  
  
Harry yelled, breaking free of his bonds. He stood up and was now in the great hall, his wand pointed at Voldemort  
  
"You murderer"  
  
Harry growled  
  
"Avada Kadavera!"  
  
He heard himself yell. A flash of green light and the scene changed once agian. He was now in the shreiking shack, and before him stood his father, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew, when they were young  
  
"I will never join Voldemort!"  
  
James said  
  
"Nor will I!"  
  
Sirius replied  
  
"Me either"  
  
Remus murmmered  
  
"I would never"  
  
Peter stuttered  
  
"No!"  
  
Harry cried again  
  
"He's lying Dad! He's lying! Peter is a death eater!"  
  
And before Harry could say anymore, he was back in that cozy house. His father was sitting on the couch, beside him, his mother. Sirius and Peter were sitting across from them  
  
"Peter should be the secret keeper James"  
  
Sirius said  
  
"It's the perfect plan!"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
Harry whinned, bowing his head  
  
"It's not...Remus isn't the death eater, Peter is...can't you see it Sirius, can't you see?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Sirius suddenly said, looking at him  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!"  
  
The room went blurry and Harry opened his eyes. Hermionie was staring down at him, shaking his shoulders. He was drenched in sweat and shivering.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Hermionie asked. Harry nodded and sat up  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
He muttered, looking at her.  
  
"You don't look fine Harry, was it a dream?"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Yeah, but it was nothing, just another stupid nightmare, nothing to worry about"  
  
He forced a smile then stood up  
  
"Yeah, well get dressed, we have to go to Dumbledore's office"  
  
Hermionie said, tossing him some robes  
  
"We?"  
  
Harry asked, looking at her confused  
  
"Yes we, you, me, Ron, and Ginny are suposed to go"  
  
Hermionie replied, placing her hands on her hips. Harry nodded and went into his bathroom. He changed quickly then ran into the kitchen  
  
"Well, where are Ron and Ginny?"  
  
He asked, exitting the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hands.  
  
"I told them i'd wake you up"  
  
Hermionie said. Harry shrugged, drained the tea, put the cup down then left the room, Hermionie following him. He pulled his hood up and they began walking towards Dumbledores office  
  
"Actually Harry, I need to talk to you about something"  
  
Hermionie finally said  
  
"About an incident a few weeks ago..."  
  
She trailed off  
  
"Oh, you mean when you kissed me?"  
  
Harry asked, grinning  
  
"You kissed me back!"  
  
Hermionie snapped glaring at him. Harry shrugged  
  
"And what do you want to say about it?"  
  
He said, turning to look at her  
  
"Well..."  
  
Hermionie said a little more nervously  
  
"Did that kiss mean anything to you Harry, because, well...I"  
  
"Of course it met something to me Hermionie"  
  
Harry said, starting to walk again  
  
"It's not every day one of your best freinds kisses you passionatly"  
  
Harry was dying to burst out laughing by the look of pure horror on Hermionie's face. He knew she was trying to tell him to forget it, but he decided to have a little fun with her  
  
"But...you...I...we...that...you can't be...I..."  
  
Hermionie was stuttering. Harry couldn't stop himself, he snorted  
  
"I'm only joking Hermionie!"  
  
He said through his laughter  
  
"If you want me to forget about it I will, just ask. I know it was all in the heat of the moment, it wasn't exactly fair of me to bring you to that little room. I was bringing you there to tell you who I was, and then that thing happened, I couldn't bring myself to say anything"  
  
He chuckled  
  
"Plus..."  
  
He was about to tell her about what happened with Ginny, but decided against it. Suddenly she threw her arms around him  
  
"Oh thank you for understanding! And you don't have to tell me about Ginny, I already know"  
  
Hermionie giggled and took off around the corner, Harry following after her. When he arrived at Dumbledore's office Ron, Ginny and Hermionie were all standing outside. Ron seemed to be very frusterated  
  
"Please let us in?"  
  
Ron said through his teeth. The stag didn't budge. Harry chuckled and walked forward. He placed his hand on the stags neck. It looked down at him then moved aside  
  
"Thank you Harry"  
  
Ron said, still glaring at the stag.  
  
"Any time"  
  
Harry muttered, heading up the stairs. He tapped quietly on the door then opened it, lowering his hood slowly. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He looked up, and smiled at the four of them. Harry could immediatly tell something was wrong, Dumbledore didn't look happy. In fact he looked down right miserable  
  
"Good morning Professor"  
  
Harry said  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Harry"  
  
Dumbledore said, giving him a small smile  
  
"It's just i've recieved bad knew's. But thats not the original reason I called you here, I-"  
  
"What news?"  
  
Harry asked, staring suspiciously at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed and stood up  
  
"I guess you have a right to know"  
  
He mummbled, motioning for them all to sit  
  
"I've just recieved word that Voldemorts body has disappeared. It was being held in a protected cell, and when the medi-wizards went into make sure he was dead, the body was gone. No one knows how anyone could have gotton in there. The gaurds said they would have seen someone pass, or atleast heard them trying to break the spells. Some are also afraid that..."  
  
Dumbledore sighed  
  
"That Voldemort wasn't as dead as we thought. That we might have been mistaken. And their are many ways we could have mistook him for being dead. It would take a very powerful wizard to break all those spells without a wand and get out of the building with no one seeing, but Voldemort as you all know, is one of few that i'm sure could acomplish that. We're not saying for sure that he is back, but I think it is more likely than one of his death eaters breaking in."  
  
Harry stared at Dmbledore in shock. This couldn't be happening, Voldemort was dead, he saw Snape pull him out, he saw the wall fall he...But, he had survived the chamber, why wouldn't Voldemort? He had found it funny, at first, that Voldemort had died, and he hadn't. And now, what would Voldemort do? Harry had ruined his plans once again. Would he come back, seek revenge, finish Harry off? Harry shuddered and looked over at his friends. Hermionie looked absolutley horrified. Ron looked aggrivated once again, but still scared. And Ginny, Ginny looked angry, scared, and upset. She was angry that Voldemort wouldn't just give up, scared becuase she was sure Voldemort would come after Harry again, and upset, becuase the killing wasn't over. Dumbledore cleared his throat  
  
"Now, if we can forget about that for a moment. The reason I called you all here is becuase we found a spy in our school that had been working for Voldemort..."  
  
He explained, sitting back down  
  
"Voldmort mentioned a spy. He said that his little spy knew I was here, it was her idea to kidnap Ginny!"  
  
Harry said, leaning forward in his chair  
  
"He said she was the reason his plan worked, or something like that"  
  
Dumbledore nodded  
  
"Yes, yes, and we were able to uncover who it was, this may come as a shock to you, and also a great disapointment"  
  
Dumbledore stood up, Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Ginny doing the same. He led them to a portrait behind his desk and he pushed it open. Harry peered inside and allmost fainted when he saw who was in there  
  
"Lavender!"  
  
He yelled, his mouth falling open. The girl stood up quickly  
  
"Harry! Harry i'm so sorry! I had to do it, he threatened to kill my family! Draco wouldn't spy for him! So he made me! I wouldn't have done it, you know I wouldn't have! Not after he killed Parvati, but he said he'd kill my family, and I didn't want them to die, Oh Harry please forgive me!"  
  
She sobbed, leaning against the wall and crying. Harry glanced at the others. They all looked just as shocked as he was. Harry turned to Dumbledore  
  
"What are you going to do to her?"  
  
He asked  
  
"It's your choice Harry"  
  
Dumbledore whispered  
  
"MY choice?"  
  
Harry asked, now thinking his headmaster was crazy  
  
"Yes YOUR choice. What do YOU think we should do?"  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore then glanced back at Lavender  
  
"A truth potion. Well find out if she's telling the truth"  
  
He said. Dumbledore noded then walked to his desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small vile of veritisirum. He handed it to Harry, who approached Lavender. He knelt beside her and poured a few drops into her tremmbling mouth.  
  
"Lavender"  
  
Harry whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes dull  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you volintarily join Voldemort, or did he threaten your family? Tell me everything."  
  
"He threatened to kill me and my family if I didn't obey him. He said I was to watch for you at the school. I was to find who you would die for. I finally discovered who you were, and I knew immediatly to take Ron or Hemionie. I knew you would die for them anyday. But I also knew you could stop Voldemort. So I told him Ginny, I never thoguht you were that close to her, but I knew you would try to save her. Malfoy found out who I was and ratted on me, even though, I would never have done any of this again, unless my family was threatened"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Have you ever killed anyone?"  
  
Ron suddenly snapped from the door. He was glaring at Lavender  
  
"I..."  
  
Lavender mummbled. She seemed to be trying to keep her mouth shut, but couldn't  
  
"Yes"  
  
She finally said. Hermionie and Ginny gasped, staring at Lavender in shock  
  
"Who?"  
  
Harry asked calmly. Lavender was silent  
  
"Seamus, Seamus Finnigen. He cornered me when the fight started and yelled at me for what I had become. He told me I was a horrid person and said that I didn't deserve to live. He attacked me, not acting like Seamus at all. I didn't mean to kill him, but he left me no choice"  
  
She hissed out the last five words, sudddenly sounding very evil. Harry stood and backed away. Anger began boiling through his as he stared at Lavender. Suddenly she shuttered, the potion had worn off  
  
"I can't believe you"  
  
Harry whispered in a deathly quiet voice  
  
"I can't believe you would sink low enough to kill someone! And not just anyone, one of your best friends!"  
  
Harry clenched his fists trying to calm himself. Hermionie grabbed his arm and he turned to look at her. She shook her head no. Harry growled quietly then turned and left the cell, taking a seat in Dumbledore's office. Moments later Hermionie, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore appeared in the room  
  
"I told her parents she was killed in the battle. We haven't yet decided what we will do with her. The punishment for murder is life in Azkaban, as is for being a death eater. But she had no choice, so she won't be charged with that. Only time will tell..."  
  
Dumbledore said, glancing back at the portrait.  
  
"Now, I think thats all for today, you may leave. Harry, stay behind"  
  
Everyone nodded and stood up. Harry watched them leave then turned back to Dumbledore  
  
"Harry, have you ever thought of what you would like to do once your out of Hogwarts?" The old wizard asked. Harry was silent for a moment  
  
"No, I never really thought about anything farther than a week away, I just wanted to live to see the end of every year. I never thought about what I would do after Hogwarts..."  
  
He said. Dumbledore nodded  
  
"Well, Harry, you could probabley have any job you wanted. You could be an Auror, I know for sure you would make a great one. You could play Quidditch, every scout will be here the last week of school, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were asked to join a team, seeing that you were allmost better than Victor Krum in your fourth year. You could work here at Hogwarts, become a teacher, I will no doubt need someone to take my place soon. You could go into the Ministry, there is to be a re-election for minister next year, you could easily beat Fudge...is there anything you would rather do?"  
  
He explained. Harry stared at the man, thinking quietly. There was no competition to what he would rather do. Quidditch was his life, his dream. He loved Quidditch. But, being an Auror would probably be best for england. They would need him to fight Voldemort no doubt, and considering he was one of the only people that could escape the man alive, it might be smart. Or teaching at Hogwarts, take Dumbledore's place. That would also be good. That way Hogwarts would still be safe. Voldemort feared Dumbledore, why wouldn't he fear Harry, now that he was grown? Minister of Magic? Now that was one Harry wouldn't want to do. He was not responcible and didn't know how to run a magic commmunity, that was a definate no.  
  
"I don't know Professor"  
  
Harry finally muttered  
  
"All of those sound like such a privilage. I wouldn't want to be minister, I could never run a magical community, I can barly keep track of my homework, much less all the problems in england. I've allways wanted to play Quidditch professionally, like every other kid, it would be a dream come true, but being an Auror would be better for the Ministry, considering i'm one of the few that will approach Voldemort, much less fight him. And teaching at Hogwarts, wow, I would love to teach here, but I don't know if i'm teacher material, i'm not exactly the brightest crayon in the box..."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled  
  
"Harry, they're only suggestions, not options. You decide what you want to do, alright? Do what you think is right, not what I think or Ron or Hermionie thinks is right. It's up to you..."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up  
  
"Good day Professor"  
  
He mummbled before exiting the room.  
  
(Well thats that lovely chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter! A run in with Malfoy and Harry's parents.....~Kay) 


	12. Flying Free

Chapter 12: Flying Free  
  
He walked quickly down the stairs and out of the office. He didn't make his way towards the common room though, he didn't feel like it. He headed towards the great hall. As he was walking by the side of the lake, he got to thinking about what Dumbledore had said. He couldn't be a Quidditch star, not while Voldemort was still at large.  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Someone suddenly yelled, drawing Harry away from his thoughts. Harry swung around and was very surprised to see Draco Malfoy sprinting towards him  
  
"Malfoy? How in the hell did you-"  
  
"People can allways recognize their enemy's in a group Potter...just as they can recognize their friends"  
  
Malfoy suddenly extended his hand  
  
"Thank you, for saving my life, you didn't have to"  
  
Harry stared at Malfoy's hand in shock. Draco Malfoy, thanking him? Lavender had said he turned down Voldemort...what had that man done? The Draco Harry knew was definatly Death eater material, but this Draco, was such a, a, Griffindor...Slowly Harry took Malfoy's hand and shook it  
  
"Any time"  
  
Harry muttered  
  
"Anytime"  
  
Draco grinned  
  
"Alright then"  
  
He said before turning and walking away. Harry stared after him. His day was going way to weird, first he was awoken by Hermionie, who so bravely talked to him about their little incident. Then Lavender was named a death eater, Dumbledore giving him job ideas...Draco Malfoy, thanking him...it was all to weird, now all he needed was Snape to say something nice to him and his day would be officially upside down. Harry made his way towards Hagrids hut, thinking about everything that was going on in his life, in the world. But then something by the lake caught his eyes. There was a reflection of a person in it, but there was no person standing there. Harry rushed over and peered into the lake, he allmost fell over when he saw whose reflection it was. "Dad?!"  
  
Harry cried, dropping to his knee's beside the reflection  
  
"Hello Harry"  
  
The reflection said. Harry was looking wildly around  
  
"W-what in the world? How are you here? Dad?"  
  
Harry was breathing hard, staring at the reflection with pain etched all over his face  
  
"I'm here to talk to you, Harry."  
  
The man said calmly  
  
"No need to panic"  
  
"No need to panic?! I have every right to panic! Most people's dead father's reflections don't appear in their school lakes on random days!"  
  
Harry said, slowly backing away from the lake  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea"  
  
Came a womans voice, it reminded Harry of Hermionie. Seconds later his mother's reflection appeared beside his father  
  
"But no...the great James Potter would NEVER listen to his wife!"  
  
Harry stopped moving, staring at the two in awe  
  
"It isn't a bad idea, he's scared, I don't blame him! I'm sure i'd be scared too"  
  
His Dad said, glaring at his Mom in mock anger  
  
"Oh you would not! You probably would have dived into the lake after a reflection, thats why, i'm sure, your parents never came to talk to you"  
  
She rolled her eyes then turned to Harry. Immediatly her face softend  
  
"We're sorry if we scared you Harry, it's just we wanted to talk to you. It's been quite a while"  
  
Harry looked straight at his mother, then nodded his head, edging forward so that he was directly above the reflections  
  
"We've been watching you Harry, and we know how much you want and need a family...and we're sorry we can't be there for you..."  
  
Lily continued, now looking upset  
  
"It's alright Mum..."  
  
Harry whispered, not looking at her  
  
"It isn't your fault..."  
  
At that point every time Voldemort had hurt Harry came rushing to him. All the pain and anger he had caused, everything, and Harry felt something bubble angrilly inside him  
  
"Harry, we know you can never have us back as parents, and we know we will never be able to help you and watch you grow. Be there on your wedding day, be there when you have children...and I know it must hurt knowing all your friends will be able to have their parents there...but I want you to know something that i'm sure you've never heard us say...."  
  
James said, looking at his son and trying to find his eyes. Finally Harry looked up and his eyes locked with his fathers  
  
"We're so proud of you"  
  
His Dad whispered. All the fear and anger that was raging inside Harry left him. His bright green eyes lost all their wisdom and pain, and were replaced with pure innocence. It was like he was one year old once again, ready to start the world, his parents standing by his side. James and Lily stared up at him from the water. They watched as he changed from a 17 year old hero, to a small child.  
  
"We love you Harry"  
  
Lily whispered as she started to fade away. James gave him a encouraging smile, and they both disappeared. Harry stared at the spot where his parents had just been. The innocence left him, and for the first time since his fourth year, he broke down and cried. Hot tears spilled out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, hitting the surface of the water.  
  
"I love you to"  
  
Harry chocked. Harry wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed quietly to himself, forgetting the world and all the problems, and thinking of nothing, but his parents.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, when he entered the great hall he noticed five people standing in the corner, as he got nearer he saw it was Sirius, Remus, Daniel, Cassi and Laura. Sirius was holding a Daily Prophet in hand. Suddenly Sirius turned around and saw Harry, his face brightened if possible even more. He sped over to him  
  
"I'm free!"  
  
He cried, shoving the paper in Harry's face  
  
"I'm free! Oh thank you Harry!"  
  
Sirius pulled Harry into the tightest hug he had ever had. Soon the others were behind Sirius  
  
"Oh I can't wait, i'm coming to dinner tonight! Dumbledore will make the announcement! Becuase i'm free, i'm free, i'm free!"  
  
Sirius began jumping up and down yelling 'i'm free' repeatedly. Harry was trying hard not to laugh at his godfather wich was becoming more and more difficult. Obviously Remus nor Daniel had a problem with it though. Both of them suddenly fell to the ground absolutly howling. Sirius glared at them, then turned to Harry. He sighed  
  
"Oh just let it out!"  
  
He said, placing his hands on his hips. Harry nodded then burst out laughing, falling to the floor beside Remus. The two girls began to giggle and were soon laughing just as hard, but they contained themselves and stayed standing. Sirius stood about a few feet from them, shaking his head till the laughter died down  
  
"Finished?"  
  
He asked, now annoyed. The three boys turned to look at him then burst out laughing once again  
  
"May I ask whats so funny?"  
  
Someone suddenly said. Immediatly everyone went silent. Harry rolled over and was very surprised to see Ginny and Hermionie standing there, thier eyebrows raised.  
  
"Sirius is free"  
  
Daniel said, standing up. Remus nodded and stood up, pulling Harry up beside him  
  
"Thats wonderful!"  
  
Hermionie cried, throwing herself at Sirius. He hugged her tightly, smirking at the others  
  
"Yeah, I know, isn't it?"  
  
Sirius replied.  
  
"So what was so funny?"  
  
Ginny asked, still looking confused  
  
"Oh, Sirius went a little bonkers"  
  
Remus muttered, a smile growing on his face  
  
"Yeah, bonkers"  
  
Daniel repeated then he suddenly began jumping up and down yelling 'i'm free! I'm free!' over and over again. Both Ginny and Hermionie snorted. Sirius glared at them all  
  
"Your so immature"  
  
He spat  
  
"Yeah, just like we were when we were young"  
  
Laura said dreamily. Everyone giggled slightly  
  
"No, we were much more immature back then!"  
  
Remus said, glancing at Daniel. They both chuckled  
  
"As a matter of fact, your right"  
  
Sirius said  
  
"We were much worse!"  
  
They all laughed  
  
"Well, until Dumbledore announces your freedom, you might want to stay hidden...."  
  
Cassi said, glancing around the room  
  
"No way!"  
  
Sirius said, grinning evilly  
  
"I'm going to do a little scaring...let's see, Trelawney first, then Madam Pince...oh yes...hmmm"  
  
He rubbed his hands together, an evil smile growing on his face  
  
"Tootles!"  
  
He cried before racing out of the hall. Remus, Daniel, Laura, and Cassi all lookied at each other. Without speaking they all nodded and took off after him. In the distance Harry could hear Remus yelling  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
Hermionie giggled  
  
"Like that's going to improve the situation"  
  
She muttered to herself, giggling again. She turned to Harry to say something to him, but he wasn't looking at her. Well, at least, she didn't THINK he was looking at her. His head was turned towards the door. She glanced at the door, nothing. Slowly she reached up her hand and lowered his hood. He didn't seem to notice. He had a far off look on his face, and his eyes, they'd, changed some how. She glanced at Ginny who was already looking her way. Ginny shrugged  
  
"Harry"  
  
Ginny said quietly. Harry's head snapped back towards her, and he smiled weakly. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. They didn't cahnge at all. They were brighter and they didn't seem to hold the wisdom that she knew he possesed.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermionie asked. He just stared at her  
  
"Nothing"  
  
He muttered  
  
"Oh please"  
  
Hermionie said, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"I've known you for seven years, I can tell when somethings wrong...what is it?"  
  
Harry shrugged and smiled again, and again, it didn't reach his eyes  
  
"Don't worry about it Hermionie...I promise to tell you later"  
  
And with that he turned and walked out of the hall, leaving Ginny and Hermionie to debate what was wrong.  
  
(And thats that chapter! Another one will be up soon...will Harry tell his friends about his run in with his parents?! And where is Voldemort?!) 


	13. Just a little note!

Hey Everyone! Listen, I'm really sorry about the big....bleg....that my story turned out to be! I never used Fanfiction before and well, yeah...I'm sure you all can tell that! Hehehe, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm trying to fix it and I promise that VERY soon I WILL add spaces so you can read it! Again i'm really sorry for how it turned out...me and this damn computer aren't the best of friends....yeah, okay! This isn't a chapter, but, yeah, I'll get the next one up later today or maybe tomarow! Cya later!  
  
~ Kay 


	14. Time drags

Chapter 13: Time drags  
  
Harry avoided Hermionie and Ginny for the rest of the day. He wasn't ready to tell them anything about what had happened with his parents, he was barely ready to believe it himself. He wandered through the halls, thinking to himself about what he'd missed out on. This in no time to wallow in self pity He thought angrily. He finally made it back to his room. He crawled inside and dropped down on his bed, lowering his hood and cramming his face into the pillow.  
  
"You saw them, didn't you?"  
  
Came a calm voice from behind Harry. He leapt up and spun around. Albus Dumbledore was standing only feet away. Harry sighed  
  
"Yes...how did you-"  
  
"I may be old Harry, but I'm not daft"  
  
"Professor! Your the absolute last person I would think to be daft!"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled  
  
"My parents to visited me when I was your age. I acted the same way you did. I saw you by the lake and immediately realized what must have been happening."  
  
Harry turned away from his former professor  
  
"There's no need to be ashamed of letting your feelings out Harry"  
  
Dumbledore whispered  
  
"I'm not ashamed"  
  
Harry growled, shoving his hands in his pockets  
  
"I never thought about my parents much in the past years. I gave up all hope of ever seeing them again, that night, after the third task, my fourth year. I thought...no, I knew, that would be the last time. I never thought about what it would be like being the only one without any family at my graduation...then Daniel came along...he gave me family...but he's not my parents. Seeing them their, almost alive, like me...It broke me up...I wanted to jump into that lake so bad and tell them both how much I missed them and that I needed them so much...but I didn't...I didn't want my time with them to end...at first I thought that was selfish...but it's not. Most people take what they have for granted...parents...children...I never had any of it...and they told me-"  
  
Harry's voice cracked and his breath became labored. Dumbledore just stared at him  
  
"They told me they loved me, and that they were so proud of me..."  
  
A tear slid down Harry's cheek, and he whipped it away furiously  
  
"No one has ever told me that before, at least not like they did. No one ever told me they loved me! Not ever...and hearing it for the first time...it's not easy, especially form your dead parents"  
  
He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, burying his face in his hands. Albus sat beside him  
  
"I know it must be hard Harry...and I know you've suffered, beyond reason. You've held it all in for too long, and that one act of kindness, it brought you to your knees...you took it much better than anyone else would have..."  
  
Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder  
  
"And you can't keep what you've told me to yourself. Tell someone YOU love. Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Daniel.... they all want you to be happy...and for you to be happy, you need to communicate"  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and left the room. Harry stared after him. Slowly he rose, put up his hood, and left the room as well.  
  
~*~  
  
He made it to the Gryffindor common room quickly and entered. Ron was standing in the corner, chewing out some 3rd year for hitting him with some charmed spit ball. Harry walked quickly through the room, earning curious glances from the students. When he got up to Ron, Ron stopped yelling at the third year.  
  
"Oh, Hey H-er, James...how are you?"  
  
"Fine Ron, uh, are you busy?"  
  
"Sort of. I'm waiting for Ginny, she's up in the dormitories...dumping Collin...."  
  
Ron chuckled evilly  
  
"I heard what you did to my sister mate...should of asked me first, I- Ouch!"  
  
Harry kicked Ron hard in the shin  
  
"Shut up you stupid git! You want everyone in the common room to know?"  
  
Ron blushed and dragged Harry off to a corner  
  
"So what exactly do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Not just you. Hermionie and Ginny as well"  
  
Ron sighed  
  
"Right, well, Hermionie's in the library, let's go fetch Ginny"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and the two made their way up the stairs. When they got closer to the 6th year boys dormitories they could hear voices  
  
"Oh come on Collin, stop acting like such a prick"  
  
It was Ginny  
  
"I'M acting like a prick?! You're the one whose going on and dumping me for some invisible stranger!"  
  
"I am not! I told you, we're supposed to be civil about this!"  
  
"Civil? Ginny, you're off your rocker!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Oh really?! Then WHO exactly are you dumping me for, hm?"  
  
There was a long delayed silence. Harry and Ron glanced at each other  
  
"Um, well, umm...."  
  
Harry growled under his breath and pushed open the door  
  
"Me Collin"  
  
He said. Collin looked at him strangely  
  
"The Professor Ginny!"  
  
He cried  
  
"That's sick, that's just sick"  
  
He spun towards the door but was stopped by Ron who grabbed him by the front of the robes and slammed him into a pillar  
  
"Your asking for it you little-"  
  
"Ron"  
  
Harry snapped. Ron released Collin and stepped back. Harry pointed his wand at the door and magically locked it. Slowly he lowered his hood  
  
"HOLY MERLIN IT'S-"  
  
"Silencio!"  
  
Ginny cried and Collin stopped making noise. But they could see him mouthing 'Harry Potter'. Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"Yeah, that would be me, Ginny's 'invisible stranger'"  
  
Harry spat. Ginny blushed and Collin opened his mouth in shock.  
  
"You better not tell anyone Collin...about me...or I swear I'll-"  
  
Collin held up his hands, then pointed to his mouth. Ginny muttered the countercurse  
  
"I won't tell anyone"  
  
He said, though Ron wasn't convinced  
  
"I better be off!"  
  
He said, glaring slightly at Harry. Then he bounded off, slamming the door behind him. The room was silent for a moment. Ginny sighed  
  
"You shouldn't have told him! Collin can't keep his mouth shut...he'll tell Dennis and the entire school will know before tomorrow night"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"Don't worry, who're they gunna believe?"  
  
"Him! No one's seen your face, and when you think about it, all the little clue's lead right up to you!"  
  
Ginny wailed  
  
"Ginny"  
  
Harry whispered, smiling at her  
  
"If he tells, then ah well, they know, they will in time. Collin will receive a few death threats from me, maybe I can get Sirius to scare the crap out of him before he's freed"  
  
He and Ron chuckled. Ginny rolled her eyes  
  
"You are such an idiot-"  
  
"Call me names later dear, I need to talk to you guys, come on"  
  
Harry turned, raised his hood, and left the room, Ginny and Ron following silently. They left the common room. Collin was no where in sight. While they were trudging down to the library Ginny was staring aimlessly out the windows, thinking. She noticed a small figure jogging across the grounds  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
She suddenly cried, running to the window  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron asked, turning to her  
  
"It's Collin! He's going into the forest!"  
  
Ron and Harry rushed over to the window  
  
"What is that stupid got thinking?"  
  
Ron cried, watching him disappear into the trees  
  
"He obviously isn't, come on, we have to stop him. Gin, go to Dumbledore, tell him where we're going."  
  
Harry said. Ginny nodded and took off towards Dumbledore's office. Ron and Harry headed towards the forest. As they were passing the library they heard Hermionie  
  
"Ron! Hey Ron wait up!"  
  
The two skidded to a halt  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"The forest"  
  
Ron breathed  
  
"Why?"  
  
Hermionie asked  
  
"Collin! Let's go!"  
  
Harry shouted, taking off again. Ron shrugged, grabbed Hermionie's arm and pulled her along with them  
  
"Why is he in the forest?"  
  
Hermionie asked as they burst through the doors  
  
"Ginny dumped him, he's probably pissed, he's gunna get himself killed"  
  
Ron muttered. He stopped at the edge of the wood, nearly banging into Harry  
  
"Stay close, there's no telling where he is"  
  
Harry whispered, drawing his wand. The other two followed his lead and they entered the forest. After a moment Harry handed Ron his wand and transformed into a dog. First scent Oh Shit Was the only thing going through his mind. He changed back, grabbed his wand  
  
"Run!"  
  
He cried. To late. Three large spiders burst through the brush and grabbed them. Ron went white, Hermionie screamed. Harry held tight to his wand and grumbled as it picked him up and held him up-side-down about three feet in the air. He crossed his arms and glanced at Ron. He was rigid in fear. Hermionie stopped screaming and was being lifted. She had her wand, along with Rons, clutched tightly in her hands. The three were carried through the tree's, being slammed mercilessly into sharp branches. Finally they were dropped in the same clearing they visited in their second year. Collin was already there, shaking in fear. Harry's hood was down and he was staring defiantly at the spiders. Hermionie and Ron were standing at his side. Both with their wands clutched tightly in their hands. Aragog suddenly appeared, looking older and more withered than before  
  
"Harry Potter"  
  
The spider hissed. Mad clicking echoed from the large population  
  
"Did I not tell you last time you should die for intruding!?"  
  
"You made that quite clear"  
  
Harry spat  
  
"You also never gave us a chance and freely tried to kill us. I didn't WANT to come back as a matter of fact. I came to rescue one of my rather idiot students"  
  
Harry glared at Collin  
  
"A teacher now are you? You have progressed from the young boy you were last. Answer me this...where is Hagrid? He hasn't been to see me in nearly two years..."  
  
Harry swallowed hard. If Aragog knew Hagrid was dead, they were gonners for sure. Harry was about to answer, when Collin cut in  
  
"He's dead sir, Voldemort killed him two years ago"  
  
A sound like no other roared from all the spiders. Hermionie nearly jumped on top of Ron. Harry's heart raced. He sprinted forward, grabbed Collin by the arm, spun around and blasted a large path between the spiders  
  
"Go!"  
  
He roared. Hermionie and Ron didn't need telling twice. They were off in front, blasting spiders away, Harry and Collin running behind them. Once they were out of the mass, they began to sprint faster. Collin jumped ahead as Harry, Ron and Hermionie slowed, trying to fend off the spiders. They burst out of the forest just in time to see Collin throw himself into Hagrids hut. They were out only a second before the spiders came too. Harry broke off from the other two and raised his wand  
  
"Accio firebolt!"  
  
He continued to run, and after a second, his broom came soaring towards him. He leapt on top of it and fixed his hood. He flew above the spiders, towards Hermionie and Ron. The first spiders were only inches from Hermionie. Ron was about 4 meters in front of her. Harry lay flat on his broom and extended his hand. By now large amounts of students were watching out the windows, wondering what the noise was. Harry grabbed Hermionie's hand and pulled up. She flipped herself onto the broom behind him. Ron was swallowed by the running spiders. They could see flashes of red below the hundreds of legs and random weak curses. Harry sighed and lurched his broom into the large mass. He zig zagged through legs, Hermionie clutching onto him tightly. Finally he caught sight of Ron, kneeling alone, trying to hold up a shielding spell. When he saw Harry, he released the spell and jumped onto the broom. Hermionie raised her wand wand blasted an exit above them. Harry shot out of the small opening, thrilled to be out of the danger. The spiders rounded the lake and returned back into the forest. The three were hovering in the air, breathing heavily. Some students were cheering and clapping. Suddenly  
  
"WEASLEY! GRANGER! PROFESSOR!"  
  
Came a high shriek. The three turned to see Professor Mcgonagall hanging out her window, glaring at them. Harry groaned  
  
"The thanks we get"  
  
He whispered, he was drowned out by Ron  
  
"Damn Collin for being so stupid!"  
  
Ron roared  
  
"And Damn Ginny for dumping him and sparking his idiotic brain! And, and damn you Harry for making Ginny dump him!"  
  
Hermionie had her heard buried in Harry's shoulder, her eyes closed. Harry maneuvered the broom through the window and landed. Mcgonagall was standing there her hands on her hips. She closed the door and sat behind her desk, staring at them all.  
  
"Explain"  
  
She barked  
  
"Well..."  
  
Harry began  
  
"You see Professor, we saw Collin heading into the forest earlier-"  
  
"Which is no place for the inexperienced"  
  
Ron added, which gained him a death glare form Hermionie and Mcgonagall  
  
"And we decided to help him. We got caught by the spiders-"  
  
"Who don't like us in the first place"  
  
Ron said. Hermionie smacked him  
  
"And made a run for it...Collin's at Hagrids right now, hiding..."  
  
Mcgonagall was silent for a moment, then  
  
"Why did you find it YOUR responsibility to go after Mr. Creevy?"  
  
She asked curtly  
  
"Because he went in their because he was upset that Ginny dumped him, and Ginny dumped him for Harry"  
  
Ron cried, sighing loudly. Harry blushed furiously Thank god for the cloak He thought. Mcgonagall chuckled  
  
"Well, please TRY and refrain form bringing giant killing spiders onto the grounds. I will have someone go retrieve Mr. Creevy..."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermionie smiled  
  
"Thank you Professor"  
  
Hermionie said. They all turned and began to leave  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I have a word?"  
  
Harry stopped and let the other two leave. He re-aproached the desk  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
He asked  
  
"I'm afraid I have some news"  
  
She whispered. Harry's heart sank  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Voldemort has been sighted, he's still alive..."  
  
(Thank you everyone! Harry didn't get around to telling his friends about his parents, that'll be in the next chapter! Please Review! Thanx again..! :) 


	15. Realization

Chapter 14: Realization  
  
"Voldemort has been sighted, he's still alive"  
  
Mcgonagall whispered, bowing her head. Harry went rigid, but didn't reply. His bright green eyes seemed to flicker with fear and anger, though Mcgonagall couldn't see.  
  
"Who saw him, and where, could they have been mistaken?"  
  
Harry asked quickly, waving his wand and locking the door. He lowered his hood and gazed hard and Mcgonagall  
  
"It was him, Harry"  
  
She said in a choked voice. There was something she wasn't tell him  
  
"Minerva..."  
  
He said calmly. She looked up at him. Tears were glistening in her eyes and she was clutching her desk hard. He walked to the other side of the desk and knelt down beside her  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It was in Hogsmead"  
  
She said, the tears beginning to fall  
  
"Severus, they've got Severus....they killed about eight people, and left a note saying they've got the spy...Voldemort, he signed it. Rosmerta saw it all...she saw them take Severus"  
  
Harry's mouth went dry. He knew Mcgonagall was close to Snape, they had worked together for many years, she would have reacted this way to any of the staffs disappearance. Harry knew what Voldemort would do to Snape, and he knew that he was the only one who could save him. He leapt up and vaulted over the desk. Then blasted open the door and sped through the empty halls  
  
"Dammit, dammit dammit"  
  
He kept mumbling. He reached the stag and touched it gingerly, it moved aside. Harry went up the steps two at a time and burst through the door. Dumbledore was there with the majority of the Order, barring Mcgonagall and Snape. They all looked up  
  
"Harry, please sit down"  
  
Dumbledore said. Harry sat quickly, hoping Dumbledore had a plan  
  
"Voldemort left directions to his castle...he wants us to go after Severus, we're not sure why...though I can guess his reasons."  
  
His soft blue eyes flicked toward Harry  
  
"We'll go after him, right Albus?"  
  
Arthur Weasley asked. Dumbledore sighed  
  
"Severus is one of the best teachers I have ever seen at Hogwarts, he's also a very close friend of mine. I will be going after him, along with anyone else who will volunteer to follow. I will leave a few of you at the school, just in case...who will go with me?"  
  
Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waited.  
  
"I will"  
  
It was Mcgonagall, she had just entered. Harry stood up  
  
"So will I"  
  
He said  
  
"Me too"  
  
Arabella Figg stated, rising and standing beside Dumbledore  
  
"We will"  
  
Harry's head snapped up. Sirius and Remus were standing up and walking over. There was shocked silence. In the end, there were eight of them. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Harry, Arabella, Sirius, Remus, Arthur Weasley, and Mundungus Fletcher. The rest of the Order spanned out around the school, ready to protect it in case Voldemort found it fit to return. Dumbledore led the others out of the Hogwarts gates and into Hogsmead. They stopped in the center of the street.  
  
"Voldemort gave an exact location, but I had some Aurors figure out where it was, and we're apparating about a mile out...we don't want to apparate into a trap, lets go"  
  
Dumbledore placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and they both apparated. They landed in a dense forest, surrounded soon by the other members  
  
"Where are we Albus?"  
  
Mcgonagall hissed  
  
"Forest of death. It surrounds Voldemort's castle, I assume you all are animagus?"  
  
He asked. Everyone nodded but Remus  
  
"Good, getting through a forest like this will be much easier as animals...Remus...you'll have to ride someone"  
  
Everyone raised their eyebrows  
  
"Albus, none of us turn into anything big enough to carry him"  
  
Sirius said  
  
"Ah, that's why we have our trusty transfiguration teacher with us....Minerva, please transfigure one of our number into a larger animal..."  
  
Everyone turned to Mcgonagall. She looked panicked, obviously she had no clue who to change  
  
"Me Minerva"  
  
Mr. Weasley said. Damn Harry thought, he really wanted to see what Mr. Weasley's form was...Mcgonagall nodded and with a flick of her wand Mr. Weasley was a large black horse. Remus clambered onto his back, wand in hand. Everyone else changed. It was quite a group, any muggle would have thought they were crazy if they were spotted. In the lead a large black horse with a human on top. Flying above them, a beautiful Phoenix. Following closely was a large black dog, a small tabby cat, a doe (dear), a tiny sparrow, and bringing up the rear, a small, fluffy black puppy with a white spot in the center of it's forehead. They sped through the forest, Remus blasting away tree's as they moved. Harry had it tough, being a puppy he couldn't move that fast and had a hard time leaping over fallen trees. Sirius took the liberty of picking him up by the neck and carrying him. Harry reminded himself to murder Sirius when they returned. Finally, after about 45 minutes of non stop running, or hanging in Harry's case, they found themselves on the grounds of a tall dark castle. Immediately everyone turned back. Mcgonagall changed Arthur back. They all drew their wands and slipped quietly through the shadows, finally coming to a small side door. They all just stood there for a moment, different thoughts running through everyone's head. Harry was thinking about their situation The fun never stops does it Was his only sarcastic comment. Finally, Dumbledore unlocked the door and they entered. They were in the dungeons.  
  
"All right, we need to check every cell, go in two's. Minerva come with me. We'll check these"  
  
He pointed down a corridor to his left  
  
"Arabella, you and Mundungus check those"  
  
He pointed ahead of them  
  
"Arthur, Remus, there"  
  
He pointed to his right  
  
"And Harry, you and Sirius check there"  
  
He pointed to the only remaining corridor. Everyone nodded  
  
"If you don't find him in 1 hour, meet back here. If you do find him, or come into trouble, you know what to do"  
  
Once again they all nodded and branched off. Harry and Sirius were looking into every cell, opening each one slowly. They were all empty.  
  
"I saw the spider incident this morning"  
  
Sirius whispered, peeking into a cell, Harry behind him  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Harry asked, popping his head in behind Sirius, nothing.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty smooth, don't think me, James, or Moony could have done better"  
  
Harry chuckled and opened the next cell. Again nothing. Then voices started to echo down the corrdor, coming from a turn up ahead. Harry and Sirius swung into opposite empty cells, leaving both door's open slightly. The voice's were coming closer, it was a man and woman. Whoever was speaking, was speaking were to quiet to understand what they were saying, but they picked up random wordes like 'Snape', 'Dark lord', and 'Murder'. Harry and Sirius looked at each other. Whoever they were, they were onyl about two cells away. Harry put up his hand  
  
"One"  
  
He mouthed  
  
"Two"  
  
He readied his wand, as did Sirius  
  
"THREE!"  
  
He roared. They swung out of the cells and knocked the man and woman to the floor  
  
"STUPI- Wha?"  
  
Sirius said. Arabella and Mundungus were lying on the floor, shocked. Harry and Sirius lowered their wands  
  
"What the HELL are you two doing?"  
  
Arabella snapped  
  
"Attacking death eaters"  
  
Sirius said, helping her up  
  
"Well, you're doing a crappy job of it"  
  
Mundungus said, brushing himself off  
  
"Ha ha ha"  
  
Harry muttered sarcastically  
  
"He's not in any of those cells"  
  
Sirius said. Arabella and Mundungus nodded  
  
"Right"  
  
The both whispered  
  
"See you"  
  
And with that they headed back around the bend in which they came. Harry and Sirius looked at each other and shook their heads. Slowly they continued on, opening each cell door quietly. As they were nearing the end, they found a cell with a body, lying face down in the corner. Harry approached it and slowly flipped it over. He stumbled back in horror, gripping the wall for support  
  
"Holy shit Sirius"  
  
He choked, staring at the body in shock. It was the body of Lucius Malfoy. He was bruised and bleeding, his white blonde hair was red with his own blood. His chest was rising and falling oh so slightly. The skin on the right half of his face was burnt off. It was surprising he was alive. Sirius studied him  
  
"It seems old Voldie lost his temper"  
  
He whispered, Harry glared at him  
  
"Stop with the sick humor...what do we do?"  
  
Sirius glanced at Harry  
  
"We leave him here, we can't afford to take him with us"  
  
Sirius said, in a low voice. He turned and started towards the door. Harry wanted to argue, but knew it was no use. He followed Sirius out obediently. They had been gone forty five minutes, and finally finished the corridor. Just as they were turning there was a tingling on Harry's wrist. He glanced down and saw that a golden star was now glowing brightly where skin had been just before. Harry pressed his finger to it and immediately and projection of Dumbledore appeared in his hand. He was running (in place on Harry's palm), firing curses behind him. Mcgonagall would appear and disappear every few seconds, dragging with her the limp form of Snape.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
Harry cried. A look of relief crossed Dumbledore's face  
  
"Get out of the castle, we have Severus. Voldemort knows your here, go!"  
  
And with that Dumbledore disappeared. Harry and Sirius looked at each other and took off in a sprint. As they passed Malfoy's cell, Harry stopped. He burst into the room and grabbed Lucius, throwing him over his shoulder  
  
"What are you doing!? If he wakes up, he'll kill you!"  
  
Sirius spat, jogging beside Harry who was now running slower, due to the extra weight  
  
"No one deserves to die in there, we -Ouch!"  
  
A spell suddenly shot by Harry's head, gently skimming his ear. Sirius looked back. About 7 death eaters were charging after them, firing curses furiously. Sirius began to shoot back at them over his shoulder.  
  
"He's slowing us down!"  
  
Sirius cried as they curved towards the exit, it was only about 50 feet away. They could see Remus, Arabella, Mundungus and Arthur were already there. Remus was holding Arabella limply in his arms and Mundungus was helping Arthur keep back death eaters coming from two corridors. A curse blasted rock from the wall beside Harry' showering him in large pieces of stone. Luckily it missed Sirius. Harry stumbled slightly, but kept running. 30 feet. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape, who was only half awake, arrived. They began to fight off the death eaters coming closer.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Harry roared. They all looked at him. 20 feet. Remus glanced around him, probably checking the distance of the death eaters. Arthur shunned the group out, leaving only him and Mundungus to fight off the death eaters. 10 feet. Mundungus was hit. He fell into Arthur who caught him. Harry and Sirius arrived there and followed Arthur, who was now dragging Mundungus, out. Sirius cursed the door what seemed like hundreds of time's before apparating away, Harry and Mr. Weasley at his side.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry landed at the gates of Hogwarts, falling to the ground and dropping Malfoy at his side. The group was there, waiting. Sirius pulled Harry to his feet. Harry gave him a weak smile and lifted Malfoy once again over his shoulder. Mr. Weasley glared at the man in Harry's arms.  
  
"Why did you bring him?"  
  
He hissed. Harry sighed  
  
"We found him in a cell like this...no one deserves to die the way he would have, plus, he's one of Voldemort's high ranking death eaters, he'll be able to give us some good information once he's healed."  
  
Dumbledore grinned and pushed open the gates, leading the group across the darkening grounds. When they reached the great hall, Bill Weasley was standing outside, wand ready. When he saw them he rushed forward  
  
"Is everyone all right?"  
  
He asked, looking over the group. His eyes lingered on Malfoy, a look of disgust on his face, but he didn't say anything  
  
"Everyone is fine Bill. Arabella and Mundungus are just knocked out, Professor Snape is suffering from one to many cruciatus curses, and Mr. Malfoy here, well, we don't know what happened to him, but Harry wouldn't leave him to die"  
  
Arthur said, patting his son on the shoulder.  
  
"Dinner is going on now, are you sure you should just go waltzing in there?"  
  
Bill asked uneasily  
  
"The students need to see"  
  
Dumbledore said. Harry raised his hood, suddenly realizing it had been down since Mcgonagall's office. Nobody had seen him, luckily. Dumbledore pushed open the door and the group trudged in. All the students gasped, but didn't scream, Someone must have mentioned Sirius's innocence. In seconds about four people were surrounding them. Ginny was first, then Ron, Hermionie and Draco. Ron began to talk to his father in a scared tone, under his breath. Ginny was listening, though she kept sending worried glances at Harry. Hermionie went to relieve Remus of Arabella, putting her, Mundungus and Snape on stretchers. She didn't touch Malfoy. Draco went straight to Harry  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He rasped  
  
"I found him like this in a cell, I couldn't leave him there to die"  
  
Harry said, conjuring up his own stretcher with his free arm and levitation Malfoy onto it. Draco gazed down at his father  
  
"You should have left him there to die"  
  
He hissed  
  
"No one deserves to die like he would have"  
  
Harry said  
  
"He wouldn't have cared if it were you or me...he killed my mother in the same way, just to prove to that monster he was loyal"  
  
Harry realized then why Draco hated Voldemort and his father so much. Harry sighed  
  
"We aren't going to let him go Draco, we're going to interrogate him, then lock him up...who knows, maybe someday in the future he'll suffer a worse fate than you mother"  
  
Harry couldn't believe what was pouring from his mouth, any time before he never would have said anything comforting to Draco Malfoy...but now, he really was trying to help. Draco smiled slightly, a smile that didn't hold evil or scorn, a genuine smile that rarely appeared on his face.  
  
"Right Harry"  
  
He whispered. Harry rolled his eyes and started walking through the hall, the stretcher in front of him. The group followed, along with Ginny, Ron, Hermionie and Draco. When they reached the hospital wing Harry lowerd his hood and put Malfoy in a bed. He put a green bubble around the bed that would keep him in there until they needed to treat him. When he turned around Ginny jumped into his arms and kissed him. Harry grinned stupidly and hugged her tightly  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
He said before she could ask. Ginny giggled and turned to the group. They were staring at them in shock. Ginny turned bright red, as did Harry.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Ron cried  
  
"I knew you were in love with her! My little sister Harry!"  
  
Ginny glared at Ron  
  
"Oh sut up"  
  
She snapped. Nothing else was spoken on the subject. Madamn Pomphrey began to heal everyone who was injured, and shooed everyone else out, except Bill, who was left to watch Malfoy. The adults headed back to Dumbledore's office. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco started back towards the great hall. Ron was watching Draco, a confused look on his face, but he didn't say anything. Harry stopped half way  
  
"Guys, you know how I wanted to talk to you ealier, before, er, Collin's little incident?"  
  
Ron and Ginny nodded. Draco and Hermionie looked confused  
  
"Well, I wanna talk now, come on...you can come if you want, Malfo- Draco"  
  
Harry walked into a empty classroom, the other four following closely. Harry's mind was running over the event's of the day. First his parents, then Sirius freed, then those damn spiders, then Snape. He sighed and turned to the group  
  
"I saw my parent's this morning"  
  
He said. If he wouldn't have been serious, the reactions of the four would have been hilarious. Hermionie went very pale and glanced at Ron, obviously thinking Harry had lost his mind. Ron's mouth was hanging open, he also seemed to think Harry was crazy. Ginny began to fiddle with her hair, staring at the ground. Draco just raised an eyebrow  
  
"I'm not crazy"  
  
He said, rolling his eyes  
  
"They appeared in the lake. Dumbledore said it happened to him when he was young to..just their reflections...Dumbledore suggested I tell you about it, though since it seems like an atternity ago, I don't understand why"  
  
Ron and Hermionie let out a sigh of relief, obviously happy that their freind wasn't losing his mind. Draco's expression hadn't changed. Ginny stopped fiddiling with her hair and was now looking at him kind of like Draco was. Harry sighed  
  
"Yeah, alright....did anyone say anything about Sirius?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Yes, Flitwick made the announcemnt at the beggining of dinner, it was actually quite funny"  
  
Hermionie said, giggling. Harry smiled  
  
"Good. Well, i'm going to bed, I haven't had sleep for a good while, and I need it, good night"  
  
He smiled at his friends then left the room, returning to his, and falling asleep immidiatley, without even changing.  
  
(And that's that chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! Tell how you liked it! I'll have another chapter up soon! ~ Kay) 


	16. A little time to relax

Chapter 15: A little time to relax  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to a loud crashing near the other end of his room. Instinct over took him and he grabbed his wand which was sitting on his bed side table. He shot up in bed  
  
"Stupify!"  
  
He roared. The person who was intruding, was facing the corner. The spell hit him and he fell to the floor. Harry jumped out of bed, still in his robes form the previous day, and ran over. He flipped the man over and gasped. It was Remus  
  
"Remus!"  
  
He cried, pulling the man over to the couch and lying him on it  
  
"Enervate"  
  
He muttered. The mans eye's fluttered open and he surprisingly smiled at Harry  
  
"Sorry I startled you"  
  
He said, sitting up.  
  
"No problem Moony, just, don't do that anymore"  
  
Harry replied. Remus chuckled  
  
"All right, let's go, Dumbledore is calling a meeting"  
  
Harry sighed and waved his wand over himself, immediately cleaning his robes and turning them a dark forest green. He raised his hood and followed Remus out.  
  
"Got sick of black?"  
  
Remus hissed, grinning. Harry glared at him  
  
"No, but I think wearing the same color daily does nothing for your image, look at Snape"  
  
He said. They both laughed. As they marched through the halls scattered student's passed them, smiling or waving at them. Finally they reached Dumbledore's office  
  
"I'm not sure I like Dumbledore's new guardian"  
  
Remus muttered as the stag looked him over  
  
"He's not very trusting"  
  
Harry chuckled and ran his hand over the stags neck, immediately it moved  
  
"He'll get a password sooner or later"  
  
Harry said as they climbed the stairs. Harry opened the door, not bothering to knock and entered the room. It had been expanded, and there quite a few people in there. Chairs lined the wall in front of Dumbledore's desk. Sirius, Mundungus, Arabella, Mcgonagall, Bill, Charlie, Mad-eye Moody, Flitwick, Daniel, and many others were waiting patiently. Harry even saw Cornelius Fudge and Amos Diggory off talking to Mundungus. What caught his eyes though, was Snape, looming in the corner, looking slightly better than he had yesterday. Harry walked over to him, leaving Remus to chat with Sirius.  
  
"Feeling any better Professor?"  
  
He asked, grinning. Snape reacted the same way Harry expected him to  
  
"I'm feeling peachy Potter, just peachy...tell me, was it YOUR idea to go waltzing into Voldemort's castle to save me? And how much did you pay Black so that he would come along?"  
  
Snape drawled, not seeming half as cold as normal  
  
"Why yes, it WAS my idea to go after you, even though Dumbledore was planning on going after you anyway. And I didn't pay Sirius, he volunteered. Although you think they hate you more than anyone else on this planet, if you ever spoke to either of them, especially Remus, with anything but sarcasm and hate, then I think you could become quite good friends"  
  
Harry gave Snape a cheery smile, even though Snape couldn't see and he turned and practically bounced off. He distinctly hear Snape mutter something like 'Damn Gryffindors'. Harry grinned to himself and lowered his hood calmly  
  
"Everyone, please sit down!"  
  
Dumbledore finally shouted. The room went quiet and everyone sat.  
  
"Yesterday, after a rather, er, interesting rescue mission by myself and a few others, we were able to retrieve Severus here, from Voldemort's clutches. And due to Mr. Potters exceptional amount of bravery..."  
  
Harry turned scarlet at this and Snape rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
"We were able to bring back Voldemort's lead supporter for questioning"  
  
He turned towards the back of the room where Mr. Weasley appeared form behind the portrait they had kept Lavender in. He was dragging a very unhappy looking Malfoy who was tied up tightly. He tossed him into the center of the room and removed a small bottle form his robes. He handed it to Dumbledore.  
  
"This is Veritisirum"  
  
Dumbledore said, showing everyone the bottle  
  
"We are going to question Mr. Malfoy, and hopefully gain some rather important information"  
  
He bent over and wrenched Malfoy's mouth open. He poured a few drops in then closed the bottle  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
He said, rather coldly  
  
"Can you hear me?"  
  
"Unfortunately"  
  
Lucius barked  
  
"Wonderful, tell me, what are Voldemort's plans, now that he in gaining power once again?"  
  
"Kill Potter"  
  
Lucius said, now talking in a dull monotone. A few people gasped, Harry just rolled his eyes  
  
"How?"  
  
Dumbledore said, still staring hard at Malfoy  
  
"Master hasn't told us yet, he is holding a meeting tonight"  
  
"Why were you so beaten up when we found you?"  
  
"I failed my master, I wasn't able to keep Hogwarts in control, I ran when he was discovered"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and began to pace  
  
"When will he be attempting to kill Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Soon, very soon. It is the only way he can win. Potter's power surpasses the Dark Lords by miles, and as long as he's still alive, there is nothing the Dark Lord can do to win. He will kill Potter by using his friends as bait, everyone knows that Potter would die for one of his friends, without hesitation, and my Master with achieve it all, soon..."  
  
An insane smile appeared on Malfoy's face  
  
"The protection you offer is now useless Dumbledore, Voldemort knows how he can surpass what you have worked so hard to form around the boy, he knows his weakness, not only his friends, but the other weakness, I doubt Potter even knows about it"  
  
Lucius was ranting now, it seemed the truth potion wasn't strongly made, obviously, Snape wasn't the one who made it. The potion had almost worn off  
  
"Maybe I should tell him Albus, about what the entire wizarding world has never told him!"  
  
Malfoy turned his eye's on Harry  
  
"You carry the blood of Gryffindor, yes, we all can see that, but now you carry Slytherin's as well. What the Dark lord knows that your comrades have failed to tell you, is that if you attempt to murder him, you will die at his side, but if he tries to murder you, there will be no affect. His power kept you alive that night, not only your mothers love, the power you gained, he is your life source, and without him, you shall die!!!"  
  
"Stupify!"  
  
Someone suddenly yelled. The curse hit Malfoy and he slumped over, falling completely out cold. The room was silent. Sirius was standing from his chair, wand drawn, he had obviously had enough. Harry was staring at the wall ahead of him. Was it true, if he killed Voldemort, would he die to? A terrible dilemma broke out inside his head. The world would never be safe if Voldemort was allowed to live, but to destroy Voldemort, Harry would be destroyed to... Would he die, just to protect everyone else in the world? Stupid question, of course he would. But, did he want to die so soon. His goal in life was to live to graduate from Hogwarts...soon....Malfoy's words echoed in his head. Far off, he faintly heard someone say his name, he ignored them...them....Malfoy said they knew! Suddenly Harry was torn from his dream like state, he shot up from the seat as if it had shocked him. He immediately locked eyes with Dumbledore. His normally sparkling blue eyes were dull with worry, and....guilt?  
  
"You knew"  
  
Harry suddenly hissed  
  
"You knew and you were going to let me kill him, just let me do it, just like that?"  
  
Anger bubbled inside Harry, but he kept it down. Dumbledore sighed  
  
"I had my suspicions, I didn't know for sure if it would, but yes, I thought it as a possibility"  
  
He said calmly. Harry's eyes grew wide, he had expected Dumbledore to deny it. His eyes, now alight with anger, scanned the room. Most people looked shock, staring at Dumbledore with disbelief, only a few looked guilty, and one of those few was Snape. Harry glanced at Sirius, who looked enraged. Good Harry thought At least my god father wasn't in on it Harry took a deep breath then spun around. He threw the door open and left the office. He could feel the power radiating off of his body. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. All the magic he possessed was churning inside him. It was like his anger unlocked a gate to powers he had never experienced. He felt it bubble angrily in his skin once again. Suddenly he froze as pain shot though his scar. He fell against the cold stone wall, now breathing heavily. Again the power surged. He had to get out of Hogwarts...he felt like everything inside him was going to explode. He was capable of wandless magic, and sometimes, it went to work by itself, an he had a feeling, it was about to do it again. He pulled himself to his feet and took off down the hall, passing Remus, who had obviously come out after him. Harry ignored Remus's shouts. He pulled his hood up as he reached the great hall....empty....he burst out of the doors and ran towards the front gates. Another surge of energy made him stumble. He fell to his knees, only about a hundred yards from the front doors. He stayed there for a few seconds, again came the angry bubble, his powers were surging stronger, it was coming. He heard the doors open once again and he turned his head, Remus was sprinting towards him.  
  
"Remus! No!"  
  
BOOM! Only seconds before, Harry's body glowed bright blue and then an explosion like nothing anyone had ever seen before burst out of Harry. The power threw Remus back about twenty feet, and he fell to the ground, unmoving. The windows in Hogwarts shattered an the entire ground seemed to shake. The lake rippled and the water sloshed up farther onto the grass. The tree's from the forest swayed as the energy ran over them and many birds took flight from the depths of the forest. Harry heard a few terrified screams from inside the castle. The energy inside him seemed to fade slightly, and he felt weak. What the hell Was all he could think. He was still not moving, still on his hands and knee's, breathing like he'd just run a mile. He glanced towards Remus's body and immediately groaned. He forced himself up and stumbled towards his friend. He finally reached him and fell to the floor beside him. Remus was breathing. Harry pointed his wand at him  
  
"Enervate"  
  
He muttered weakly. Remus's eyes fluttered open  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Remus asked, sitting up. Harry was about to nod, but after using all the energy he possessed, he passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Will he be all right?"  
  
"Yes, he's just worn out Sirius, that was some serious wandless magic he used"  
  
"That's never happened before Albus, he's never blown the shit out of everything with in 3 miles. Not even when you trained him and his powers were unstable"  
  
"I'm afraid they are still unstable, and I don't think he's ever been that angry..."  
  
"You can't blame him"  
  
"I don't...he took it far better than I thought he would have"  
  
"Do you think Malfoy's right?"  
  
"Yes, I think there is a strong chance that what he's saying could be true"  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Harry will have to face Voldemort, no matter what, he's the only one that has the power to face him, if we ever want peace, he must be killed"  
  
"But then Harry would be killed in the process, I think the wizarding world would be at more of a loss at that point"  
  
"Only time will tell Sirius"  
  
Harry listened silently to the men beside him. He still has his eyes closed and felt very peaceful, he also felt as though he'd slept for days. With a groan he forced his eye's open. There first thing he saw were a pair of very worried looking brown eyes. He nearly screamed.  
  
"Hermionie!"  
  
He hissed  
  
"Do you want to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"I'm afraid you nearly gave the entire school one of those when you blew all the windows out and shook the building!"  
  
She hissed back. Harry glared at her  
  
"It wasn't my fault"  
  
He muttered. Harry glanced past Hermionie. Ginny was sleeping on a chair, her head resting on Ron's shoulder, who was sleeping next to her.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Three days"  
  
"Three days!?"  
  
Harry whispered loudly. Hermionie put her hand over his mouth  
  
"You want Dumbledore and Sirius in here? All they're gunna do is question you"  
  
Harry sighed and closed his mouth  
  
"After you had your little spell....Remus was able to pick you up and take you back to the school. Of course all the teachers had to hide you from the students...Dumbledore told everyone it was a botched potion...most the student's think that's a load of bull. Ginny, Ron, and I have been here since they brought you in, three days ago. Sirius and Remus have been here to, only leaving to help Dumbledore out and such....even Draco stopped by a couple times."  
  
Harry nodded glumly  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Hermionie suddenly whispered  
  
"For what?"  
  
Harry asked  
  
"For everything that's on your shoulder's again...for the Voldemort thing...we all want to help you Harry, we just don't know how"  
  
Harry shrugged  
  
"There's never a dull moment in the life of Harry Potter...I knew there had to been some twist to it, just killing Voldemort would have been MUCH to easy, I have to kill myself too"  
  
"You don't know that for sure! For all you know, it could be a load of-"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The curtains were suddenly thrown back. Sirius bolted to the side of the bed  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Harry said, giving Sirius a weak smile. Sirius obviously didn't believe him. Harry glanced at Dumbledore who was standing only about a foot behind Sirius  
  
"You've been asleep for quite a while"  
  
Dumbledore said, the twinkle was back in his eyes  
  
"I nearly blew up a castle, I think anyone would have needed a few says to recover"  
  
Harry said, glaring slightly at the Headmaster. Dumbledore sighed  
  
"Could you give me and Harry a moment alone please?"  
  
He asked. Hermionie nodded reluctantly and her and Sirius levitated Ron and Ginny out of the Hospital wing. Dumbledore sat on the end of Harry's bed  
  
"Have you ever made any bad decisions, Harry?"  
  
He asked  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
Harry asked coldly. Dumbledore gave him a piercing look and Harry sighed  
  
"Quite a few actually"  
  
"And did they ever result in someone's feeling's being hurt? Or someone's life being put on the line?"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Everyone make's those mistakes Harry, whether it results in a death, a break of friendship, or trust.... We're only human Harry, and it wouldn't be normal for us not to make mistakes. Not telling you about what Voldemort's death could cause was a mistake on my part, one of my biggest I must say...I should have told you the day that thought came to my attention, which wasn't to long ago mind you. I dismissed it when Voldemort was supposedly killed that night in the Chamber of secrets. Another human quality Harry, is forgiveness. My actions were stupid and not thought through, and I don't deserve to be forgiven just yet...but you must understand, that I don't want you dead, nor does anyone else who knew. We all care for you Harry, whether you know that or not. And we will all do everything in our power to protect you"  
  
Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile then exited the room, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Madam Pomphrey let Harry out later that day. He immediately returned to his room and took a shower. When he finished he decided to go find Dumbledore and forgive him. It was the right thing to do. He approached the office and saw that the stag was off to the side, leaving the entrance unguarded Weird Harry thought, walking up the stairs, as he got closer he could hear a heated argument from inside  
  
"You fool! I can't believe you would even suggest that!"  
  
It was Mcgonagall  
  
"My dear woman, it's a perfectly good idea, we should know now, it would be very good for the war"  
  
Fudge. Harry groaned  
  
"Good for the war!? Why you stupid selfish man! Do you care nothing for anyone else but yourself!"  
  
"Minerva please"  
  
Dumbledore, obviously trying to calm the situation  
  
"She's right Albus, the Minister is being irrational"  
  
That would be Snape  
  
"He is beyond irrational!"  
  
Mcgonagall shrieked  
  
"I am not being irrational! Imagine what he could accomplish if we proved the theory right!"  
  
"Imagine what you would accomplish if your theory was wrong!"  
  
Came Snape's angry voice  
  
"Listen to yourself!"  
  
There was a long silence  
  
"I am the Minister of Magic, I make the rules"  
  
Came Fudge's voice, it was shaking with anger  
  
"You have no choice in this situation!"  
  
"Cornelius"  
  
Dumbledore said, his voice sounded cold as ice, it terrified Harry  
  
"I'm afraid I will not allow you to do this, you may be the Minister, but you are making a deadly mistake"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
Fudge roared  
  
"You can do nothing of the sort! I will retrieve him now!"  
  
Harry heard footsteps pounding in his direction, he did not want to face an angry Fudge, and strangely he thought this conversation was about him. He took off down the stairs and hid himself behind a statue. Fudge appeared moment's later. His bowler was on sideways and he was as red as a rose. His face was contorted with anger. Mcgonagall appeared closely behind. She looked madder then she had when Fudge had brought that Dementor into the castle. Then came Dumbledore, he looked worried, and very angry. And finally Snape. He didn't look student angry, he looked as though he was going to reach out and murder Fudge. Fudge marched down the corridor, Mcgonagall practically running along beside him, shouting things at him. Dumbledore followed. Snape started to go, but he stopped. He looked straight at where Harry was then sighed  
  
"Get out here Potter"  
  
He snapped. Harry slid out from behind the statue  
  
"How much?"  
  
"I think from 'You fool'"  
  
Harry said. Snape sighed  
  
"Stay as far as possible form Fudge, he's trying to make us turn you over to him. Someone in the ministry suggested we test you to see if your immune to Avada Kadavera, since you were when you were young. I'm willing to bet it was a death eater who twisted Fudge's mind. I suggest you turn into that stupid puppy and stay with Black for a while, lay low until we can kick him out"  
  
With that Snape turned and headed off towards the Hospital wing. Harry grumbled to himself and turned towards the great hall. He changed quickly into a puppy and took off down the hall, lunch was going on. He an into the hall and up to Sirius who was sitting at the table. Sirius looked down at him, confused. Harry grabbed the end of his robes in his mouth and tugged. Sirius got the point and stood up, following Harry out of the hall. They entered a deserted classroom.  
  
"Well, I've got some more good news...Now Voldemort and Fudge want to kill me"  
  
"Fudge?"  
  
"Yeah, he wants to test Avada Kadavera on me, see if I'm immune. Will I ever be let off the hook here?"  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"So I'm posing as your dog until Snape, Mcgonagall and Dumbledore can get rid of him, just thought I'd let you know!"  
  
Harry quickly changed and trotted out of the room, following a very annoyed Sirius back to the hall. He sat under the table What a way to spend my last few weeks at Hogwarts, running from a maniac dark wizard AND the minister of magic Harry thought angrily. Why me?  
  
((Thank you everyone! Sorry it took me so long! I've been busy! hope you like it! Poor Harry, never gets a moment's rest.. Next chapter, nearing the end of school, what's Voldemort planning, will he show up? And will this be the end of Harry!? A special thank you to Mrs. Moony, she has been my most active reviewer! And tell me what you think should happen! Should this be the end of Harry? Should one of his friends die saving him or should they all love happily ever after?!!! Please Review!!)) 


	17. Run

(HELLO! I read all of your reviews, thank you to EVERYONe by the way, and this is what I came up with! I hope you like my new chapter! Please review when your done! *though this isn't the final chapter! Have fun!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Run  
  
The teachers managed to chase Fudge out rather quickly, saying that Harry had over heard Fudge's insane ideas and run off. He was lost the wizarding world again. Fudge was enraged, and Dumbledore some how convinced him to keep Harry's time at Hogwarts a secret. Harry, personally wanted to murder Fudge, as did Snape and Sirius. For once they agreed on something. Snape had thanked Sirius for his efforts in the rescue mission. The look on Sirius's face was worth a million galleons. Sirius and Remus had been sticking closely to Snape recently, weather it was to annoy him, or because they thought they could cover up old grudges, no one knew. Harry was once again Professor James 'to hard to pronounce'. The student's went back to their normal classes as they had been, and Harry was having a hard time believing that in less than a month he would be leaving this place forever. Dumbledore had talked with him numerous times, about when to reveal himself and such. Also about the whole I die you die thing with old Voldie, as Harry had taken to calling him. Harry decided, hell, it was worth riding the world of the mass maniac that murdered so many people he probably couldn't count them if you pain the man. Harry spent almost all the time he had with Ginny, Ron and Hermionie. They told him about the past two years, everything he'd missed. He liked to listen, it made him feel better to know everything. Supposedly Hogwarts had become VERY boring without Mr. Trouble Maker (a.k.a. Harry) There had been nothing from Voldemort since the attack on Hogsmede. He'd made no more moves. Aurors had returned to his castle only to find it abandoned. The days loomed closer as graduation drew nearer. Harry was also spending a large amount of his time with Draco Malfoy. The two had begun a strange friendship. It had immediately spread to Ron and Hermionie, who found that under the cold heartless show, Malfoy was actually a nice guy. This confused the entire school, mysterious teacher, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermionie, and Draco Malfoy prancing around the school together, it didn't fit, not at all. The Wednesday on the second to last week of school was an exciting one. Not exactly a good thing in Harry's books. The day was just spitting bad idea at him. First he went to the seventh year DADA class room. Every single person asked him if he had ever fought Voldemort or if he knew Harry Potter. Draco, Hermionie and Ron were the only one's who kept quiet. During lunch he received a very disturbing owl.  
  
It's over...run  
  
Was all the note said. Quite frankly that scared the shit out of Harry. The note made no sense to him, I mean, he knew what it said, but who sent it to him?  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Harry asked, leaning towards his god father  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Look"  
  
Harry handed him the note and Sirius spat his pumpkin juice across the table, much to everyone's amusement but Harry's and his own.  
  
"Whose it from?"  
  
"I have no clue"  
  
"Well, uh, Harry, I hate to break it to you but, this is bad"  
  
"Oh really Sirius? I was under the impression that strange notes that obviously are spelling out 'You will die' were not a problem"  
  
Harry hissed. He was panicking, definitely panicking.  
  
"Calm down Harry"  
  
Sirius muttered, standing up and walking over to Dumbledore. He handed the man the piece of paper and Dumbledore looked over it. He immediately paled. The entire hall was watching him. Harry got up and walked towards Dumbledore  
  
"Well?"  
  
"He's planning something"  
  
Snape said from behind Sirius  
  
"He's got a plan set up Potter, a trap"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous"  
  
Remus squeaked in a rather terrified voice. Snape glared at him and Remus closed his mouth  
  
"What do we do Headmaster?"  
  
Sirius asked  
  
"There's nothing we can do, we just hope we're wrong about him...."  
  
The group sighed and returned to their seats. Harry had such a tight grip on his chair he seriously thought it might break.  
  
"Harry"  
  
Sirius said soothingly  
  
"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you"  
  
"It's not me i'm worried about"  
  
Harry replied, glancing at Ginny  
  
"He won't do anything to her again Harry, you'll be fine, try to forget about it"  
  
Ha! Forget about it. That's funny Harry thought bitterly How can I forget about crazed cyco maniac nut case Voldemort on the path to blow me to the moon! Harry closed his eyes and slowly stood Don't panic, it won't help He left the hall and walked towards his room  
  
"Potter!"  
  
Someone yelled. Harry cringed Idiot He thought before spinning around Figures Malfoy.  
  
"Keep your voice down you moron"  
  
Harry said. Draco shrugged  
  
"What did the letter say?"  
  
"What letter?"  
  
Harry asked innocently  
  
"Potter..."  
  
"All right, it said 'It's over...run'"  
  
Draco looked stunned  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Oh man Potter, your gunna die"  
  
"Thanks for the support"  
  
"That's the Dark Lords death threat"  
  
"VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Harry suddenly shouted, Draco stepped away from him  
  
"Voldemort, call him Voldemort V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t...He isn't a dark lord, he's a crazy stupid, insane-"  
  
"I get it, calm down, your really worried aren't you?"  
  
"What would you say that?"  
  
Harry asked, muttering his password and entering his room. Malfoy followed. Harry lowered his hood and turned to Draco  
  
"I just thought I'd gotten rid of him that's all..."  
  
"And your mad because you didn't?"  
  
Harry sighed, he had to tell Draco about what would happen  
  
"If I kill Voldemort, I die to"  
  
He said. Draco's jaw dropped  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me Draco, if I kill Voldemort, if I Avada Kadavera the bastard, I go right down with him"  
  
"Who told you this?"  
  
"Dumbledore, your father, Snape"  
  
"Dumbledore! How long as he known?"  
  
"Long enough...but we already talked about it, and I've thought it all over...it's worth it"  
  
"Worth what"  
  
"To die, to die for the wizarding world....no one will ever be safe while Voldemort's alive, no prison can keep him in, and no home can keep him out, he'll find a way to become immortal, his life goal, and then we'll all be doomed, us, our kids, everyone...It's worth it..."  
  
Draco was silent, obviously thinking over Harry's reasons  
  
"No it's not"  
  
He whispered  
  
"There are more people in the world that care for you...more than you think...Harry...and if you die, just like that, we'll all be in more trouble with out you"  
  
Harry gave Draco a small smile  
  
"Well, i'm glad you feel that way Malfoy"  
  
Draco glared at him  
  
"Stuff it Potter, I have to go to class"  
  
He rolled his eyes and left Harry to his own thoughts Is it not worth it? He asked himself, sitting down on his bed and closing his eyes Do I die and leave everyone behind to morn for me or do I let Voldemort live? But it's not certain I would die Harry added to himself. He sat in his room all day, thinking the same thought's in his head, ignoring the now growing pain in his scar.  
  
~*~ ((Dun dun dun!! Here comes VOLDIE!))  
  
Harry glanced at his watch and groaned, it was dinner time, about five minutes in. He sat up qucikly, and immedialey dropped back down. His scar was burning terribly, it hadn't hurt like that in years. A sinking feeling began to rise in Hary's stomach. Voldemort was coming. He forced himself up and began to make his way towards the exit of his room. He pulled his hood up and stumbled out. He was holding onto the wall for support, he could barely see he was in so much pain. What was going on? He had to tell Dumbledore. He made his way through the silent halls, the panic rising as he moved along. As he turned the corner towards the great hall the site that met his eyes nearly made him drop to the ground in horror. Everyone was up against the walls in a large cirlce around the center of the room. The table's were gone, death eaters surrounded the student's and teacher's, blocking them from the center. And in the center stood Voldemort. Harry swallowed hard, he would have to do it now. He walked forward, now completely upright, ignoring the throbbing pain in his scar. When he reached the entrence, he felt an invisible barrier there, keeping everoyne in. Harry just waved his wand slightly and the barrier was gone. He walked into the hall, pushing his way slowly thorugh the students. He made it right up behind the death eaters, beside a few of the students. He could see Ron, Hermionie, Ginny and Draco on the other side of the room. Ron was holding Ginny behind him. Draco was doing the same for Hermionie. A large clump of death eaters were gaurding the Professors, but they weren't about to do anything, Harry knew for sure. Suddenly, Voldemort's cold voice rang through out the room  
  
"Potter!"  
  
He cried, snickering  
  
"Come out Potter, you know you have to"  
  
There were scattered gasps from around the room and quiet convorsations started up  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Voldemort raored. You could hear a pin drop. Harry took a step forward, but a student grabbed his arm  
  
"What are you doing? You can't go over there!"  
  
There student hissed  
  
"No one can fight him except for Harry Potter"  
  
"Who do you think your looking at?"  
  
Harry whispered back. He drew his wand and kicked the death eater in front of him to the floor. The man fell flat on his face. The death eaters surrounding him turned quickly, as did Voldemort. A huge, evil grin appeared on the Dark Lords face  
  
"About time"  
  
He said, his eyes flashing. Harry swallowed hard and stepped out of the death eater ring, taking long strides towards his enemy, towards his death. He then realized he would die either way, just with or without Voldemort at his side. Soon he was only about 10 feet from Voldemort  
  
"Show them, Harry"  
  
He whispered. Harry glared at him, his emerald eyes flashing. Slowly he raised his hand and lowered his hood. More gasps and cries of shock. Harry and Voldemorts eyes were locked, pure power radiating from both of them.  
  
"Silence"  
  
Voldemort cried again. They all quieted immediately. No one moved, no one spoke. It was just Harry and Voldemort  
  
"You know you can't do it Harry, you know you won't"  
  
Voldemort said, twirling his wand between his long, white fingers. Harry didn't react at all. His eyes looked murderous, they were sparkling with such anger and hatred, it could make anyone shrink back, anyone but Voldemort.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Why would I be scared of you?"  
  
Harry spat  
  
"Because i'm about to kill you...why else...you have told your friends right, they all understand this is the last time they will see you, weather you win or not?"  
  
Harry went silent, and Voldemort laughed  
  
"You haven't told them, well, we might as well"  
  
Voldemort raised his wand  
  
"Accio!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Harry watched as Ron was ripped away from Ginny and pulled into the center. Voldemort grabbed his neck hard and pointed his wand at Ron's head  
  
"Are YOU scared?"  
  
"Fuck off"  
  
Ron growled, jerking away from Voldemort. Voldemort chuckled  
  
"Such spunk, you would have made a great death eater"  
  
Voldemort threw Ron to the floor then muttered a spell. A chair rose from the floor and clasped around Ron's wrist. He couldn't move.  
  
"I'm sure you all want to know what we're talking about"  
  
Voldemort said loudly, addressing the entire school. Ron watched him, his face screwed up with hatred. Harry watched him too, anger on his face, fear in his eyes. He didn't want anyone to stop him from killing Voldemort  
  
"You see all you petty idiots"  
  
Voldemort said  
  
"Either way it goes, you lose your precious Harry Potter. We're attached you see, when I failed to kill him 17 years ago MY energy, MY power kept the little runt alive, without my energy, he would be dead anyway. So if I die, so does he, powerful as may be, you should all know someone with that much magical ability could never support themselves. So! If I kill him, I live and regain it all, if he kills me, I die, yes, but so does he. And whose to say my loyal death eaters won't bring me back like they did once before?"  
  
Voldemort let out a delighted cackle  
  
"So all in all..."  
  
He was silent for a moment, surveying the scene, his red eyes finally landing on Harry  
  
"You can't win"  
  
Everyone person, minus Dumbledore and Harry, shrank back in fear. Voldemort's words were terrifying, not just the words, but the way he said it. Harry's eyes flashed again, he could feel the power ready to be realized, he was going to kill Voldemort, right now.  
  
"But I would never let you go without a little bit of pain, mental pain, and physical"  
  
He raised his wand  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The spell hit Harry full on. He dropped to his knee's, but didn't scream, he kept his mouth clenched tight. His face turned red and everyone could seen the look of pain on his face, but not his eyes. His eyes still held hate and determination. Voldemort finally released the spell. Harry breathed again and shakilly pulled himself to his feet  
  
"Ah yes, that must of hurt"  
  
The Dark Lord said, he then turned his wand towards Ron  
  
"Mental"  
  
Was all he said for a moment, then Harry realized what he was going to do. He was going to kill Ron  
  
"ACCIO!"  
  
Harry yelled before Voldemort could make his move. The chains broke and Ron flew at Harry. Harry stopped him. Both boys stood stunned for a moment, then  
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!"  
  
Voldemort cried. The spell shot at Harry and Ron. Harry grabbed the back of Ron's robes and pulled him down, the spell shot over their heads. The students and death eaters dived out of the way and the spell blew open the wall  
  
"AVADA KADAVERA!"  
  
Harry yelled  
  
"No Harry!"  
  
Boom! The spell hit Voldemort, but he didn't die instantly, like most people. A large gash shot across his chest, soaking him in his own blood. At the same time, Harry began to bleed too...everyone watched in horror. Then the skin on Voldemorts body began to bubble, and he began to shake violently. He screamed in pain and horror and his body began to die away. He screamed and screamed until he fell to the floor, not as Voldemort, but as Tom Riddle. All eyes turned to Harry. He was soaked in his own blood, his emerald eyes were dull. He stumbled backwards and Ron caught him under the arms. The weight was to much and the pair slid to the the floor, the room was sielnt, even the death eaters were still watching. Harry's chest was slowing, the life was draining out of him  
  
"No, Harry, no"  
  
Ron choked, tears running down his pale face  
  
"Please god, no Harry"  
  
Ron shook his best friend, no reaction came  
  
"No! Harry!"  
  
Ron cried, his body shaking with disbelieving sobs. Harry just lay there, his eye's closed, not breathing.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hermionie finally got away form Draco. She sprinted across the room and skidded to a stop beside Ron. She put her shaking hand on Harry's neck, nothing.  
  
"No!"  
  
She cried, now hysterical, just like Ron. Then Ginny showed up, and Draco, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Daniel, Snape, Mcgonagall. There was there hero, a mess on the floor, in the arms of his best friend, finally gone after 17 years of fighting for his life.....Ron turned away from the body, the tears now running silently from his eyes. The death eaters were gone, the student's hadn't moved, and 20 seconds ago he's watched his best friend die, right there in his arms, and he couldn't stop it. Hermionie had stood up. Sirius had his arms around her, holding her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. His face was pale and his normally laughing eyes were dull as Harry's were. Remus was trying to console Mcgonagall. Dumbledore was just staring at Harry. Snape was watching Ginny, who was just standing there, obviously in shock. Ron couldn't take it, the tears wouldn't stop, Harry was really gone, really.... A hand suddenly fastened itself around Ron's wrist. Ron spun around and his eyes locked with the glittering emerald ones of Harry Potter.  
  
((And that's another chapter! No the last one! THIS IS NOT THE END! We have a few more to go, and I promise to have the next one up soon, that'll be the last of the death eaters for a while. I am gunna write a sequel...I will update you on that in the later chapters. I did decide to let our dear Harry live. I was gunna have him die, as you may of guessed form what was supposed to be my ending, but I went soft, he's to cool to kill! NEXT chapter soon! Lots of love ~ Kay)) 


	18. A funeral and a few awards

((Hello all my faithful reviewers! Next chapter up! Hope you enjoy it! ~ Kay))  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: A funeral and a few awards  
  
Ron's breath caught his throat. Harry's hand was holding so tightly to Ron's wrist, he was loosing feeling in his fingers, but he didn't care. The tears started to fall harder, no one else was looking at Harry now, only Ron. Just Ron and Harry. Harry looked like he was in serious pain, but his eyes were smiling. The tears just came harder from Ron. Harry was alive, right there, alive, right in front of him. Finally he found his voice  
  
"Harry"  
  
He whispered, he could barely see his friend now, water was blurring his vision. At Ron's voice the entire group turned towards him. They stared at Ron for a moment, then turned to Harry. Ginny gasped  
  
"Harry!"  
  
She suddenly shrieked, falling to the ground beside him and hugging him so tightly Ron could see she was causing him more pain. Harry never let go of Ron's wrist though. Then Hermionie hugged him, then Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Sirius, Daniel, Remus, even Draco. And Harry never let go, like Ron was his life line or something. Then the rest of student's seemed to realize something was happening and began coming closer. Shouts form the closer student's echoed through the hall  
  
"He's alive! Harry Potters alive!"  
  
Cheers went up in the hall, so loud they were deafening. Ginny and the rest of them released Harry and Ron pulled him to his feet. Harry' arm was around Ron's shoulder's. He couldn't stand alone, Ron was supporting him. Random student's ran up and hugged him. The cheering was still going on. People were smiling and patting Harry on the back. The dark lord was gone, and the hero of the wizarding world was alive, standing before them. Finally Ron and Draco managed to wedge their way out, taking a very weak Harry through the quiet halls, away from the celebration, towards the hospital wing. Ron was still practically sobbing. Harry turned his head towards his best friend  
  
"Ron, if you wanted me to stay dead, I understand"  
  
Harry said, grinning  
  
"Shut up Harry"  
  
Ron said, sniffling  
  
"It's not funny. You try having your best friend die in your arms, there is no humor in the situation."  
  
"If I hadn't done what I did I would have had my best friend die in my arms"  
  
Harry replied. Ron didn't reply. Harry turned to Draco. He was still very pale, like more than normal. His clutch on Harry's wrist over his shoulder was painful. Harry didn't tell him that  
  
"All right there, Malfoy?"  
  
"As good as I'll ever be Potter"  
  
Draco replied, smiling. He kicked the hospital wing door open. Madam Pomphrey was asleep in her office. She knew nothing of what had just happened. The bang from Draco's foot brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"My Goodness!"  
  
She cried, running over  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
Ron and Draco lowered Harry into a bed. With a wave of Madam Pomphrey's wand Harry's robes were gone and he was in only a pair of flannel pajama pants. He laid on top of the covers while Pomphrey healed his open wounds, there were quite a few. Ron and Draco explained everything they saw, from Voldemort showing up, to right now. The nurse nearly had a heart attack when she heard what Harry had done.  
  
"Why do you do it Potter?!"  
  
She mumbled, still bent over him in attempt to heal him.  
  
"I told you not to do anything straining last time you were put into my care and here you go, getting yourself killed!"  
  
Harry had to snort, he earned a smack from Pomphrey on the arm, which was now just scars.  
  
"I'm sorry...but if I didn't I would be dead now, along with Ron and many other students, and Voldie would still be alive"  
  
Madam Pomphrey obviously didn't agree with that name, she gave him a glare  
  
"What? Madam Pomphrey, Voldemort is all you can and should call him! Not You-know-who or something else pathetic!"  
  
The woman shrugged and grabbed a potion from the bedside table. She poured it into a rather large gash in his shoulder. Harry hissed in pain  
  
"Shit! That hurt!"  
  
"Language Potter"  
  
Pomphrey said, though a smile was creeping onto her lips  
  
"You'll be in here until Saturday, then I think you'll be able to go free, that will give you all weekend and your last week at Hogwarts"  
  
She muttered, her smile fading. She tapped his shoulder with her wand then strode off  
  
"I'll be back to check in a bit"  
  
She said over her shoulder before entering her office and closing the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry slept for an entire day and a half. Ginny, Ron, Hermionie, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Daniel, Cassi, and Laura never left his side. Finally Saturday rolled around and Madam Pomphrey let Harry go, after making him and his friends promise to come see her before leaving Hogwarts. That's when Harry got the entire over view of what happened and was going to happen.  
  
"Fudge tolled the papers, they've been at the gates for days, he's pulled back on the whole Avada Kadavera thing, thank god. Monday there will be funerals for everyone lost this year, on Tuesday there will be an awards ceremony, Wednesday there will be a all star quidditch match, your the staff seeker, on Thursday there will be a ball for 4th years and up, and on Friday, Graduation..." ((Ok, earlier in the story Dumbledore told Harry some of this, but it's different here. Ignore what he said earlier, all right? I'll fix it all later!))  
  
Ron said as he, Harry, Hermionie, Ginny, and Draco strolled around the lake, avoiding the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
"You're in everything that's going to happen you know"  
  
Hermionie said, grinning  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Draco added  
  
"You have to speak on behalf of all the students at the funerals, you have to receive and give awards, your on the quidditch team...there will be professional scouts there you know... you're going to the ball, and your making a speech at graduation, along with actually graduating!"  
  
He said. Harry shrugged. He was very nervous about speaking at the funerals, playing Quidditch, receiving his awards, and his speech at graduation...it had to be him, didn't it? They re-entered the great hall only to be met by Sirius who was there talking to Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He cried happily, bounding over to his god son  
  
"I get the job as defense teacher next year!"  
  
Sirius was practically bouncing with happiness. Mcgonagall walked up behind him  
  
"I personally think Albus is making a rather terrible mistake"  
  
She said, grinning. Sirius glared at her and the group laughed. They spent the rest of the weekend screwing around. Harry felt much better walking around without the hood and not having to worry about much, other than what was coming up the following week. On Monday morning the sun seemed to rise too quickly. Harry pulled himself out of bed and dressed in his Hogwarts robes...black....that was all he owned, though it had a different meaning when worn to a funeral. He ran a comb through his hair and left the room. The funerals were taking place in the gardens, in about 40 minutes. Harry hadn't written a speech, he didn't feel he needed one...there were so many people he had to acknowledge. Cho, Seamus, Lavender...though she didn't die, they had to make it look like she did...Professor Vector, along with so many others. He was just glad he didn't have to say anything about Ron, Hermionie, Ginny or Draco. That would have been impossible. He reached the gardens. There were hundreds of chairs set up and a light mist hung in the damp, dim air. A stage draped in black cloth was set up in front with a podium. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were standing there, talking in hushed voices. Pictures of every person that died, student or teacher, lined the front of the stage. His eyes fell on Seamus' picture, beside Lavenders. Harry sighed, he really felt sorry for Lavender, he knew she didn't want to kill Seamus, and hopefully, they would go easy on her. He knew what it was like to want sacrifice anything for family. And if it would keep everyone he held dear alive, and he had to kill one of his close friends, he might, but he wouldn't know, and hopefully it would never happen. His eyes then landed on Cho. Guilt swept over him. He brought her here, it was his fault. Though everyone said it wasn't, he knew deep down it was. He turned his head away, this was going to be difficult. He suddenly felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. He turned slowly and nearly dropped over in shock. Snape was staring at him, his eyebrow raised  
  
"Don't blame yourself Potter, you did nothing wrong"  
  
He said, before gliding off. Harry stared after him, his mouth dry, and his eyes holding confusion. Finally he jumped up onto the stage beside Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. Dumbledore grinned at Harry, as did Mcgonagall  
  
"All right, Harry?"  
  
She asked kindly. Harry took a deep breath  
  
"I've been better"  
  
He whispered. People were starting to poor onto the grounds. From the gates, from the school. Some were reporters, he could tell. That made Harry mad, had they no hearts? He took a seat on the stage behind the podium, Mcgonagall to his left, Dumbledore to his right. The minister of Magic showed up and sat beside Dumbledore. The seats were filling fast. It was a sea of black. Many people were already crying. Harry sighed again. Some of the biggest names in the wizarding world were speaking, himself, Dumbledore, Fudge...but these people really needed someone small who knew their children better. Though, having your child receive the Order of Merlin from the minister, a blessing and sentiments from Dumbledore, and of course sorrys and stories from Harry Potter, must mean more to anyone, then someone they never have heard of, a true friend should mean more. The crowd began to grow silent. Every seat was filled, people stood in the back. Harry saw the entire Weasley Family in the fifth row, all dressed in black. Ginny had silent tears running down her cheeks. Hermionie sat between Ron and Draco on the end. Her head was resting on Draco's shoulder, she to was crying. Ron held her hand in his. Dumbledore suddenly rose, walking slowly to the podium.  
  
"The wizarding world has suffered great losses in the past few weeks..."  
  
He began, his voice soft and full of emotion  
  
"Everything that has happened, every life lost, has brought the greatness our world held down ever so slightly. So many families left without sons, daughters, brothers, sisters. What has happened has ruined our faith, our hope in a peaceful place. Watching my friends, my students leave this world nearly brought me to my knees. I knew everyone of them, every face I remember, and each loss hurts me just as much as the next. I could stand up here and tell you all how horrible I feel, and how much I wish I could change the past. Though I feel these things, I doubt anyone who lost their life in these troubled times would want to be remembered with tears, they would want to be remembered with smiles and laughter, they want to know that the people they left behind will remember their happiest moments, not their darkest. I'm an old man, I may not understand what all of you are feeling, though I try, I guess my thoughts are all to different from yours. I want you all to know I would have given my life for anyone who died, anyone, if I'd had the chance. I know many of your children did, I saw it with my own eyes. But now, that this is all finished, we must morn for the lost, and prepare for newer and better times"  
  
He smiled wistfully at the crowd  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Fudge stood up immediately after Dumbledore seated himself. Mcgonagall was crying silently. Harry hated watching her like this. Fudge's speech was much less sentimental. He expressed his thoughts and his sadness, he read every name of each person that had died. He told them all about the Order of Merlin's they would each receive. When Fudge sat Harry shakily approached the podium. He knew of nothing he could say to make anyone in the audience feel better. Oh! Good start! He thought  
  
"I know of nothing to say that would ease any of your pain"  
  
Harry said  
  
"I lost many friends in this war, and I, like the Headmaster would have died for any of them..."  
  
You did die, for all the one's living Came an annoying voice from Harry's head  
  
"I've faced Voldemort and his death eaters so many times in my life you can't count it on one hand...I know how all their minds work. They want nothing but to cause chaos, and to kill. In the recent attacks they succeeded in what they wanted to do."  
  
Harry felt tears threaten his eyes, he blinked them back  
  
"I watched so many of my peers die at the hands of Voldemort, and now, I would have given anything to go back and save them...but I cant. Someone once told me, that 'It does not do to dwell on dreams'."  
  
A proud smile grew on Dumbledore's face then  
  
"And wishing that this all never happened is dwelling on dreams. So I ask you all to take my advice, and the man that told me this, and not dwell on your losses. The last things your friends and family want is for you to let your life go on without you because of them. I give all of you my love and I'm always free if you ever need to talk"  
  
There were scattered chuckles  
  
"Harry smiled  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Harry smiled weakly then returned to his seat. The service carried on, and after about an hour more, it was over. Harry was in the crowd being thanked and hugged by random people, some who he didn't know at all. Finally at about 2:30 everyone had left that was going to leave. Some stayed at Hogwarts. Harry finally detached himself from Seamus' parents, and found his friends. Seamus had some very interesting parents. They had made Harry cry, much harder than he had when he discovered Seamus had died. Ginny, Ron, Hermionie, and Draco were sitting at the empty Gryffindor table, talking quietly. Harry slid into a seat beside Ginny. Hermionie was first to notice his red eyes  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She asked  
  
"Don't talk to Seamus's parents, they'll break your heart"  
  
Harry said, rubbing his eyes. Ron smiled slightly  
  
"Already did, they broke me to"  
  
He said. Harry smiled  
  
"Right"  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in the Great Hall, occasionally talking to people, including Cho's and Lavender's parents. Harry was surprised to find that Ron, Ginny, and Hermionie thought the same thing as he did, about Lavender. They had already forgiven her, and hoped the ministry would be lenient. They ended up camping out in Harry's room that night, all bundled in sleeping bags on the floor. They stayed up late, thankful the awards ceremony didn't start till six the following evening. They all slept till noon the following day, and were still tired when the awoke. The group trudged to lunch. They were greeted by and empty hall, all the teachers were present, but no students. Dumbledore smiled as the entered and all the teachers waved. They sat down and helped themselves to what was left of lunch.  
  
"Time has really flown"  
  
Hermionie suddenly said, taking bite of her role. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday you came barging into our car asking about Neville's toad"  
  
Ron said  
  
"Or when stuck up brat over here tried to take you over the 'dark side'"  
  
Hermionie said. Draco smacked her arm, glaring fiercely at her  
  
"Or when we defeated that damn troll"  
  
Harry said. The group laughed.  
  
"The chess game"  
  
"Fluffy"  
  
"Those spiders"  
  
"The flying car"  
  
"Ginny's love letter!"  
  
"Dobby"  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets"  
  
"Lockhart"  
  
"The boggart"  
  
"Meeting Sirius"  
  
"You falling 50 feet from your broom"  
  
"Ack! Bad memory!"  
  
"The summer's you spent at my house"  
  
"The World cup"  
  
"Moody"  
  
"Fighting a Dragon"  
  
"Being so damn noble and trying to save all four hostages"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"The maze..."  
  
"Cedric..."  
  
The group drew silent. There were so many memories in this place. Hermionie suddenly sniffled  
  
"I don't want to go!"  
  
She whined, burring her head in Ron's shoulder. He patted her back and looked questioningly at Draco, Harry, and Ginny. They all shrugged, feeling just as put out as Hermionie. Finally Mcgonagall shooed them all out of the great hall because they were about to begin decorating it. Draco went back to the Slytherin common room and the others started towards the Gryffindor common room. Ron said the password the four of them entered. Every Gryffindor was in the common room. They all looked up and smiled. The number of times they'd seen those three barge through that portrait together. Anyone who wasn't graduating would sourly miss the trio. Most of all Ginny. The group walked over to the their old corner and sat in silence. Finally Neville ran up  
  
"You do know half the ministry is going to be at the awards ceremony tonight?"  
  
He said excitedly, taking a seat beside Ginny  
  
"How could we forget?"  
  
Harry asked. He didn't want to accept that award, that was all his reputation needed, an Order of Merlin.  
  
"Oh come now Harry, you deserve the award, you were willing to die for us all! Accept the damn thing happily or we'll all kill you on the spot"  
  
Ron snapped, rolling his eyes. Harry grinned  
  
"Right Ron"  
  
He said simply. Ron raised his eyebrow  
  
"And your agreeing with me because...."  
  
"Because if I didn't we'd all have to hear you rant for a few more minutes and I'm going to save everyone the torture."  
  
That earned him a smack in the face with a pillow. Harry sat stunned for a minute while Ron laughed  
  
"Why you..."  
  
Harry said, grabbing a pillow and taking a swing at Ron. Ron ducked and Harry hit Hermionie instead. She glared at him and walloped him with the pillow she was sitting with. Harry hit her back, Ron hit Ginny, Ginny hit Neville. Harry hit some 3rd year he didn't know, the third year timidly hit him back. And soon the entire common room was in a full out pillow fight. Harry was being mercilessly beaten by everyone. The only person that stuck by him was Collin, who seemed to have gotten over the fact that Harry had stolen his girl friend. Collin eventually gave up and grabbed his camera, snapping pictures of everyone. It was great. Harry hadn't laughed so hard in ages. At about four thirty everyone gave up. Harry had won. He charmed all the un-used pillows to fight with him, and they were pretty brutal. Harry left the common room and headed back to his room to get dressed. He threw open his trunk and began digging through it. He had a pair of brand new dress robes that he'd never worn from his fifth year. They were way to small. Harry, being to lazy to go borrow some, changed the sizes so that the robes fit him perfectly. They looked better on him now then they did when he'd bought them. He removed the robes after he'd gotten the right size and took a shower. He got his hair to calm slightly, but it was still pretty wild to any normal person's standard, but, he was, as most people knew, no normal person. At five thirty he put on his robes and headed towards the Gryffindor common room to pick up his date....Ginny, naturally. When he entered through the portrait he was immediately attacked by one of the more vicious pillows that he'd forgotten to fix. After a minute he finally managed to get it back to normal. All the Gryffindor boys emerged from behind couches and smiled thankfully at him. He sat with Ron, Neville, Collin, and a fifth year boy who introduced himself as Devon Rocky. They chatted happily for a while until the girls started to arrive. Harry turned around just in time to see Hermionie coming down the stairs. She looked gorgeous. Her robes were deep red and her hair was pulled up into a French twist, two ringlets hanging over her cheeks. Ron shot up in his chair. The two had agreed to go with each other, as friends of course. Ginny finally came. Harry nearly dropped dead. She was wearing beautiful fitting silver robes. Her hair was up on her head with curls falling everywhere. Glitter was shinning from her cheeks and in her hair. Every guy in the room was stunned. Much like they had been when Hermionie came down. Harry took Ginny's arm and led her out of the room, Ron and Hermionie following closely behind. The four chatted happily until they reached the great hall. Hundreds of small tables that sat about 5 or 6 were set up around the hall. It looked much bigger than before. A stage was set up where the teachers table would have been. The room was already crowded with people. Ron, Hermionie, Harry, and Ginny took the table near the front. Draco and his date, Celestine, joined them moments later. Celestine was tall and thin, only a few inches below Draco. She had long jet black hair and dull, cold, gray eyes. She was pretty, yes, but to say the least, Harry thought she looked like a bit of a ass...kind of like Draco was only years ago. They exchanged a few words before Harry dragged Draco off to the side to go get drinks for everyone.  
  
"So, who is she?"  
  
Harry asked, pouring some punch in a glass  
  
"She's in her sixth year. My family and hers used to be very close, her father's a death eater"  
  
Draco hissed back  
  
"And you brought her with you because..."  
  
"I know her very well, and she was the only Slytherin girl who would have me. All the other's think I sold them out."  
  
"Oh please"  
  
Harry muttered, rolling his eyes  
  
"Yeah, Dudderhead number one and Dudderhead number two have completely disowned me"  
  
"That's not a bad thing Malfoy, I would have thought someone as..er..superior as yourself would be embarrassed to be caught in public with morons like them"  
  
Draco chuckled and walked back towards the table. Ron and Hermionie were talking to each other, laughing stupidly at something unknown. Celestine and Ginny were glaring at each other. Harry looked at Draco and they immediately began distracting their dates. After about forty five minutes the group had eaten and were waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. Finally, Fudge stood and walked to the front of the stage. He pointed his wand at his throat  
  
"Sonorous"  
  
Harry saw him say.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! if you would all please take your seats we would like to get this show on the road!"  
  
He cried happily, grinning. Harry rolled his eyes. The minister disgusted him, and he could give a few reasons why  
  
"Now, we have some very special awards to give out tonight. Albus, please"  
  
He said, motioning to his right. Dumbledore suddenly emerged from the crowd and walked up onto the stage. His voice was magnified quickly  
  
"First and foremost I would like to thank each and every Auror, teacher, student, or Phoenix member that assisted us in the fight against Lord Voldemort"  
  
Most people in the audience shuttered  
  
"Everyone played a small part in it, weather they only shot one stupify, or managed to kill one of the most evil wizards of our time..."  
  
He smiled fondly at Harry  
  
"These terrible times have brought out the darkest part of some people who live amongst us now. We have seen what we have dreaded in our nightmares all our lives. But at times like these, we also see the best in people. Some of my students fought so bravely. They gave there lives to save others, and when I saw this, I was so proud the be the Headmaster of this school."  
  
He grinned again  
  
"To feel the rush to want to die to save someone you love, or even someone you don't..."  
  
Again he glanced at Harry  
  
"If you see what I've seen, what so many others have seen, you know what it's like to feel hopeless, helpless, but you also know what it's like to feel power, the power when you save someone's life from another, the power to tell yourself that you DID do something, you DID help....and that's why were are giving these awards tonight, for anyone who put out the energy to fight, who put it all out to save anyone they knew didn't deserve to loose their life..."  
  
He took a deep breath  
  
"The first person I would like to recognize is Ginny Weasley"  
  
Ginny looked shocked as Dumbledore looked strait at her  
  
"She was the first to be taken by Voldemort as he waged war on this school. She went with him and was willing to let him take her life so that someone she loved wouldn't be lost...come up here child"  
  
He grinned and the hall broke into applause. The Weasley's were hooting and howling from the back as their daughter approached Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco were on their feet. Ginny reached Dubmledore and he gave her a golden medal with two wands and a phoenix engraved on it. He smiled and whispered something to her. She smiled back at him, bowed slightly then left the stage, returned to her table. Ron looked at her medal  
  
"Wow Gin, you really proved yourself"  
  
Ginny blushed  
  
"Next, I would like to honor William Right..."  
  
Dumbledore gave the same medal to that man (an Auror) and quite a few others before someone else Harry knew was called up  
  
"Mr. Ronald Weasley"  
  
Ron's eyes widened and Harry grinned.  
  
"He was face to face with Voldemort and did not fall to his games. He was willing, just as his sister was, to stand tall and die instead of giving into Voldemort's wishes....for that I honor him"  
  
Ron staggered to the front of the room, accepting the medal from Dumbledore and blushing terribly all the while. When he sat back down Harry was sure his head was going to explode he was so red. A few more awards rolled by, both Draco and Hermionie received an award, smaller than both the Weasleys, but an award well enough. Then it came  
  
"The final award of the night is only a piece of gratitude we have towards this last person. He has faced Voldemort many times in his short life, defying the man every time, and risking his life to do it. He went straight after Voldemort when he attacked the first time, and followed him to the Chamber of Secrets where he fought for Ginny Weasley's life, nearly getting himself killed in the process. He also fought Voldemort only days ago, fighting for his best friend, and willing to die doing it. He knew what would happen if he was to attack Voldemort with the killing curse, he knew there was very little chance he would live...but he did it to save us all, and he lived, for his heart, for his loyalty, for his never ending will, I award Harry Potter the Order of Merlin First Class, Student of the year award, and the hero's medallion"  
  
Applause like nothing Harry had ever heard. Everyone was on their feet, and I mean EVERYONE. Every person was cheering their heart out as Harry approached the stage. He stopped beside Dumbledore  
  
"I'm proud of you, Harry"  
  
He said, grinning. Harry grinned back  
  
"Thank you Professor"  
  
He said  
  
"And I know your father is proud of you, just as well"  
  
Harry smiled wider  
  
"Thank you again Professor"  
  
"Albus"  
  
"Albus"  
  
Dumbledore slid the medal for the student of the year award over Harry's head, and handed him the other two. The Order of Merlin was a plaque, and engraved on it was  
  
Harry Potter, Order of Merlin first class ~The defeat of lord Voldemort~  
  
Then it was signed by all the high ranking officials in the ministry and Dumbledore. The hero's award was a small golden ball, about the size of a snitch, engraved on it was  
  
~A hero to us all, a savior to the world. We own him our lives and love and protection~  
  
Harry smiled and turned to the crowd. They were all still cheering. He bowed slowly and started off the stage, but Dumbledore spoke again  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming to the awards ceremony held here tonight. Remember, an all star Quidditch match tomorrow at noon, a ball the night after, and finally graduation, we ask you all to attend, good night"  
  
He to bowed to the crowd and followed Harry off the stage.  
  
((And that was that chapter! The following chapter will be the Quidditch match and the ball! Hope you liked it, please review! I'll have the next chapter up asap!!)) 


	19. A Quidditch match and a ball

Chapter 18: A Quidditch match and a ball  
  
Harry returned to his room right after the ceremony. He didn't want to be congratulated time and time again, he just wanted to sleep...He fell backwards onto his bed and closed his eyes. After about 30 seconds he heard the portrait open and close. Someone walked across the room and sat beside him. Harry wrenched his eyes open and saw Sirius, grinning down at him, Daniel and Remus behind him. Harry pulled himself up and smiled at the three of them  
  
"Hey Sirius, Remus, Daniel"  
  
"Hey Harry"  
  
Remus said, smiling warmly at him. Harry smiled back, confused at why they were here.  
  
"Would you like some tea?"  
  
Harry asked, standing and walking into his kitchen. He received a chorus of 'Yes please!' from the three of them and got busy. He could here them talking in the living room  
  
"Does he seem depressed to you?"  
  
Daniel whispered  
  
"Sort of...I think he's still a little scarred from the funerals yesterday, he did lose a number of his good friends"  
  
Sirius replied. Harry entered the room and handed them each a cup of tea before plopping down on his couch  
  
"So, what exactly do you guys want?"  
  
Harry asked. Remus grinned  
  
"Got any plans after you graduate?"  
  
He asked. All three of the men before him now had similar wicked grins on their faces  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry said, looking at them accusingly  
  
"Well..."  
  
Daniel began  
  
"The summer WE graduated, although Danny wasn't there, the Marauders did something that we thought was EXTREMELY entertaining, and we thought that maybe us four could do it this summer...."  
  
Sirius said.  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
Harry said, raising his eyebrows  
  
"We think we should go on a trip....to different places around the world. When we went we visited Ireland, Spain, Australia, Paris, and some place in South America...it was very educational"  
  
Remus said  
  
"Was not! We didn't learn anything, but this time we think we should go to America, you know, the United States, Canada, Rome, Russia, maybe Asia...it would be fun!"  
  
Sirius said, grinning. Harry smiled, relieved they didn't want him doing anything like...well....like something he knew the Marauders would do  
  
"Sure, sounds fun"  
  
Harry said. Sirius clapped happily  
  
"And you can bring Ron, it'll be a guys month off or something!"  
  
He said, jumping up  
  
"Night Harry"  
  
Daniel said before the group filed out. Harry rolled his eyes and trudged back to his bed. He fell into the pillows and was out immediately.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Harry awoke early. He rolled out of the bed and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a broom and a pair of robes laying over his couch. He approached them and picked up a note that was attached  
  
Harry, These are the robes you'll wear for the game today. We also got you the newest model of broom, count this as all the birthdays Daniel missed and Remus missed, and the two recent ones I missed. See you at the game! All my love Sirius.  
  
Harry grinned and looked at the broom. It was beautiful. The handle was dark wood and in golden writing on the side was *Lightning Bolt*. It was perfect. Another note was attached to the front of the handle  
  
We had it made special. Don't ask how, but we have connections with (cough) broom companies. We told them we wanted to make a broom for Harry Potter and they got right on it. Only one ever made, and the fastest broom in existence. Bring your firebolt too, there no telling what the OTHER staff members will be riding.  
  
Harry chuckled and looked back at the broom. Wow Was all he could say to explain what he was looking at. He glanced at the clock on the wall and was surprised to see that he needed to be in the locker rooms in ten minutes. He ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put on the robes, grabbed both his brooms and ran out of the room. He shot through the halls, nodding to anyone he passed. When he skidded into the locker room 5 minutes later he almost died when he saw who his team mates were. They were all dressed in robes like his. Black with a G, S, H, or R on the back in red, silver, yellow, or blue. Just to show their past house. Sirius was in the corner tying his shoe and leaning happily on his broom. A firebolt. Harry rolled his eyes. He was holding a beaters club under his arm. This must be adults vs. the school... Harry thought. Beside Sirius was Daniel, also holding a beaters club. Harry noticed he had no broom. That's why Sirius said bring the broom. Across from them was a young female Auror Harry had seen around the school before. Obviously a chaser. Remus was beside her holding a Nimbus 2001. Beside him was Charlie Weasley. Harry couldn't make out what his broom was, but it looked new, and he was sure Charlie would do fine anyway, though he was a seeker, not a chaser. And lastly was their keeper. In the corner, his back turned to Harry holding a firebolt under his arm. Black robes with a large silver S scrawled across the back, Snape. Harry walked up to Daniel and handed him the broom  
  
"I didn't know you guys played Quidditch"  
  
He hissed. Daniel and Sirius grinned  
  
"We live for Quidditch"  
  
Sirius replied  
  
"Do you like your broom?"  
  
"Do I like it? I love it! It's amazing Sirius, you really need to stop buying these for me"  
  
"You think I'm bad, if your father were alive you'd have it worse..."  
  
The three of them laughed and Remus and Charlie walked over  
  
"Chaser now Charlie?"  
  
Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, if I wasn't a seeker this is my second best position"  
  
Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"By the way Harry, this is Abigail Winters, I believe this is the only person you don't know"  
  
Remus said, glancing at Snape who had turned around and was staring at the group, a smirk on his face. Abigail shook Harry's hand  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry"  
  
She said kindly. Snape walked over to them  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, ready to play?"  
  
Snape asked, grinning. Harry and Remus glanced at each other and made a silent agreement, Snape was on something.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be Professor"  
  
Harry said cheerfully  
  
"Good, because you do know who the school's seeker is, right?"  
  
And with that he walked off. Harry turned and looked at Sirius, Remus, Daniel, and Charlie. They all suddenly looked very nervous  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
Harry asked  
  
"Uh..., well, er, it's...ummm"  
  
"Spit it out! I want to know what my competition is!"  
  
"Ginny"  
  
Charlie said simply  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Harry cried  
  
"Ginny? She plays Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah...I mean she's not half as good as you are, but, she took over your spot when you left"  
  
Remus said. Harry sat down quickly and closed his eyes. There went all his tricky idea's and moves he'd planned  
  
"But your playing just as hard, right?"  
  
Sirius said, an annoyed tone appearing in his voice. Harry sighed  
  
"Right, just as hard"  
  
Sirius grinned  
  
"Wonderful, lets go!"  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him towards the door. They could hear the cheering from the pitch and Harry swallowed hard. They mounted their brooms. Harry felt the Lightning Bolt vibrating with power.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Daniel said, opening the door. The team zoomed out onto the pitch. More stands were set up. It was packed full, people were everywhere, almost like the world cup.  
  
"And playing for the Staff team we have Black, Evans, Winters, Lupin, Weasley, Snape, aaaaaaaaaaaaannddd Potter!"  
  
The crowd cheered, clapping excitedly as the team made a lap around the field. Harry glanced at the commentary box. Fred and George Weasley were sitting in their, waving furiously at him. Harry nearly fell off his broom, which was better than his firebolt, he could feel it, the rush was amazing.  
  
"And playing for Hogwarts we have Flinch-Fletchy, Rocky, Creevy, Banks (Celestine), Bones, Malfoy aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddddd Weasley!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he heard Malfoy. He was a seeker, not a keeper. He watched Draco sail onto the field, right in front of Ginny. He took his place in front of the goal post and smiled evilly at Harry. Ginny rose into the air right in front of him  
  
"Hiya Harry"  
  
She said, grinning cheekily. Harry glared at her  
  
"And you never mentioned this to me because?"  
  
"You never asked"  
  
She said back.  
  
"And Madam Hooch walks onto the field, she eyes both teams, and the snitch and bludgers are released. Ready, and the game begins! The Quaffle is up, Lupin takes it away, passing it to Weasley, Winters, Weasley, Lupin, Winters, Lupin and he SCORES! Nice try by Draco Malfoy, seeker gone keeper two years ago. And now Creevy's in possession, Banks takes it from him, oh, bad team work, Bones, Creevy, Bones, Banks catches the Quaffle in mid toss, she throws, saved by Severus Snape! In his day he was named one of the best keepers Hogwarts had ever seen, just adding to the rivalry between him and James Potter, the Gryffindor seeker."  
  
The game raged below Harry and Ginny as they circled the field. Ginny was tailing Harry, knowing very well that he would spot the Snitch before she did.  
  
"And Black makes perfect contact with that bludger, it's heading straight at Creevy, he dodges, the Quaffle is dropped. Winters in possession!"  
  
Harry smiled at Sirius who was now chasing off another bludger that was pelting at Remus. Harry was getting bored, the scores were rising quickly. Snape was good, very good, but he couldn't keep out all of Creevy and Bones's shots. When they worked together they were unstoppable. The score was 80:60, the Staff. Then Harry saw it, the Snitch, he bowed his broom and began speeding towards it. Ginny saw this, and knowing she wouldn't be able to catch him, decided to stop him. She urged her broom forward and threw herself between Harry and the snitch. Harry swerved to the side, missing Ginny by a hair.  
  
"Quick thinking by Ginny Weasley, nice way to mess with your boyfriends head!"  
  
Fed roared. She glared at them. Harry shot back up above the game, almost being hit by a bludger hit by Rocky, the fifth year he'd met earlier. The game never slowed. Harry hadn't seen the snitch since Ginny had thrown him off. It was starting to get bloody. Harry was convinced Daniel's arm was broken, but he didn't say anything. He'd tried the Wronski Feint, he'd tried leading her off, but Ginny obviously didn't buy any of his tricks. After about an hour in a half Harry was really starting to get annoyed, they needed to get that snitch. He was scanning the game below him when he saw a bludger rushing towards Malfoy, he didn't see it, none of beaters saw it, no one was even paying attention to it, the Quaffle was on the other side of the field, it was going to hit Draco right in the head.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
Harry shouted  
  
"BLUDGER!"  
  
Harry was so concentrated on Draco getting out of the way he didn't see the bludger below him change course and rocket up towards him. Draco saw the bludger and he managed to dodge out of the way. It hit the center pole and bounced off, heading back to the game. Harry calmed slightly, but then something hard hit him in the stomach. He was shot twenty feet in the air with the bludger. The air was knocked out of him. Everyone gasped. He was falling, falling hundreds of feet. He pulled his wand from his robes  
  
"Accio Lightning Bolt!"  
  
He cried. The broom hurled towards him and he caught it, about 30 feet from the ground. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, then began cheering. Harry looked down, ten feet below him Ginny was shooting across the field. The Snitch was hovering on the opposite end. Harry yelped in surprise and urged his broom forward. He was ten feet above the snitch, having no time to slant down. He passed Ginny easily and was now just ten feet above the snitch. Hovering below it was Sirius, waiting patiently for a bludger. Harry grinned then leapt off his boom, he shot through the air, grabbed the snitch, then landed on Sirius's broom, nearly scaring his godfather to death.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry!"  
  
He cried out in surprise, spinning the broom as a bludger shot towards them. Everyone was screaming and cheering. Remus flew over the top and grabbed Harry's broom. Harry took it and got back on. His team smiled happily and patted him on the back. Both teams landed and Ginny hugged him tightly  
  
"Good game sport, but try NOT leaping off brooms in the future"  
  
She said, grinning  
  
"Yes dear"  
  
He said, chuckling and hugging her again. He was then attacked by Charlie, Daniel, Remus, and Abigail. They all hugged him and thanked him. Then Snape even patted him on the back. The crowds flooded towards the great hall where lunch was being served. When Harry entered Hermionie and Ron immediately hugged him  
  
"Great show Harry!"  
  
Ron cried  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty amazing"  
  
Hermionie said. She had red finger marks on her cheeks, obviously he'd scared her too  
  
"Thanks guys"  
  
He said, taking a seat at one of the tables. Suddenly a tall handsome man appeared behind him, a big smile on his face  
  
"You little shit Potter, when you ran from Hogwarts you should have some to me, I could have put you on a professional team!"  
  
Harry spun around  
  
"Oliver!?"  
  
Harry cried leaping up. Sure enough, it was Oliver Wood. He hugged Harry and patted his head  
  
"That was amazing Harry, you've improved a lot"  
  
Oliver said, taking a seat  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Harry replied, sitting too  
  
"And that's why..."  
  
Wood began  
  
"Next year you are going to be the seeker for the English Quidditch team!"  
  
Harry spat his pumpkin juice clear across the table, hitting some old woman in the back of the robes, she didn't notice  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the keeper for the team. Our seeker fell off his broom not to long ago and is in no shape to play Quidditch...his bad seeking was what kept us from the cup, but with you, we could go all the way!"  
  
Wood cried happily  
  
"Play! Please Harry, you MUST play"  
  
Oliver begged. Harry grinned  
  
"I'll think about it Oliver"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Wood said, grinning  
  
"Think about it! Now, I must go chat with the public, I'll catch up with you later Harry"  
  
And with that he stood up and walked off. The group enjoyed lunch immensely. Numerous Quidditch scouts approached Harry, even Bulgaria, who said he was better than Krum. That just tickled Ron to no end. Harry told them later that if he played, it would be for England. He also asked Ron about the trip with Sirius, Daniel, and Remus. He was very excited, though he didn't know if him Mum would want him going around the world with Sirius Black. Harry also talked to Fred and George for what seemed like days. They were doing wonderful and their business was doing well to. They walked around the grounds all day, just chatting and having a good time. At dinner, Harry saw Oliver sitting with the teachers. Girls kept approaching him and asking him for his autograph. Harry found that hilarious, until the same group asked him too. Harry glared at Oliver who was absolutely howling. But the best part of the night was when that very same group asked Snape for his too. The look on the mans face was priceless. Harry finally went to his room at around 4 in the morning. Fred and George insisted on throwing a party. It would have been fun were it not for the fact that no one would eat because Fred and George bewitched all the food. He crawled into bed and went to sleep right away.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Harry went to breakfast alone. Not to many people were there when he arrived so he took his seat at the teachers table. Hedwig arrived almost immediately with the Daily Prophet. On the Front page was a picture of him being hit by the bludger, then him catching the snitch. At the bottom was a picture of just him now, next to him in his fourth year. The difference was drastic. He ignored it and read the column  
  
center Harry Potter, the boy who lived, played Quidditch for the first time in many years yesterday and put up an outstanding performance. No one expected any less of course. He left the crowd amazed at his daring and skill. The boy has proven himself many a time. With the defeat of Voldemort not to long ago, the boy has gotten back on his feet quick. At this point he is dating Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of his best friend Ron Weasley. As his final week at Hogwarts draws to an end, many of his classmates and teachers have a lot to say about him. His close friend, Neville Longbottom states "Harry is a wonderful person. I never would have survived Hogwarts without him". It's touching to know that even with the fame this boy holds he still has a heart. We asked a few of his teachers if they had ever thought the boy selfish "No, no. Harry was never selfish. He was a bit shy actually, I believe Mr. Weasley fixed that after the two grew so close. I am very proud of Harry, he was a wonderful student" Says Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Headmaster states "Harry is selfless...he has never done anything selfish in his life, at least not to my knowledge" It seems that the boy is well liked throughout the school as well. One of Potters former enemies, Mr. Draco Malfoy, says "Potter is one of those people that no matter how hard you try you can't hate forever. At some point he'll crack you" Yes, the school has produced nothing but good things about the boy. The final person we were able to get a word out of was Severus Snape, the Potions master. "Potter is...unique. Very talented, yes, but he is very headstrong. Not selfish, not at all, but very proud. He tries hard to prove himself, and I must say he's done a very good job of it" Words from a superior who, we are told, at one time hated Potter, just like his student Draco Malfoy. It seems Harry Potter has enchanted us all, we cant wait to here more, English Quidditch captain Oliver Wood states that he might be playing Quidditch for England next year. /center  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head, folding the paper in half and glancing down at Snape. He to was reading the paper, the look of shock on his face told Harry that he'd just read his own line in the article. Not wanting to embarrass Snape further Harry tucked the paper away and pretended as though he hadn't read anything. Sure enough, seconds later, Snape was looking straight at him. Harry ignored him, placing his goblet to his mouth to hide his smile. Sirius suddenly slid into the seat beside Harry  
  
"Quidditch huh?"  
  
He asked. Harry raised an eyebrow  
  
"What?"  
  
"The paper says you might play for England"  
  
"Yeah, Oliver wants me to"  
  
"And..."  
  
"I might"  
  
"Might?"  
  
"Yeah, I love Quidditch and all, but..."  
  
"But"  
  
"Well, I don't know if I should put all my time in effort into a game when I should be helping the ministry"  
  
"You mean you don't know if you would rather do something you love for a career or do something that will just get you in trouble?"  
  
Sirius asked. Harry sighed  
  
"So you think I should play?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I think you should play!"  
  
Harry grinned  
  
"I'll think about it, Oliver will be here tonight"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Breakfast passed without incident and Harry returned to his room. He pulled off his cloak and put on a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt. He grabbed his wand, a bit of money and left. He went to Hogsmede, bought a butter beer, some dress robes, then went back to Hogwarts. By the time he got back it was lunch time. He didn't even stay. He went to his room and laid his dress robes out. He grabbed a clean pair of Hogwarts robes and a pair of muggle cloths and laid them out too. Then he packed up everything else. He put everything back in his trunk. The room was clean again. All his stuff was over in the corner. The cloths he had removed we hanging over the couch. Before graduation tomorrow he would go get all the letters and his mothers diary from Hagrids. Oh! Harry suddenly realized he still had his fathers wand. He pulled it from his trunk and examined it. He didn't feel nearly as powerful with it resting in his hands as his did with his own. He raised his wand  
  
"Accio dress robes"  
  
The dress robes flew across the room and landed soundlessly in Harry's arms. Harry bowed his head and sunk to the floor, his back up against the bed. He wasn't even in his dormitory and he didn't want to leave. He knew Hogwarts was his home, and, just didn't like the thought of never coming back. He was sure Quidditch would be great, he was sure he'd be fine, but he know that every time he had time alone his mind would drift back to his life here. He knew everyone had memories from this place, but none like his. Not even Ron and Hermionie's memories of Hogwarts matched Harry's. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly a quiet knock sounded in the room. Harry waved his fathers wand and the door opened. Ginny stepped into the room. She was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white T- shirt. Her hair was up in a towel. She smiled at him and walked over, taking a seat beside him. She looked around the room and immediately noticed all his things were packed  
  
"What am I going to do without you?"  
  
She asked, looking at him with her big brown eyes  
  
"The better question is what am I going to do without YOU"  
  
Harry said, kissing her. She smiled  
  
"Play Quidditch"  
  
She said  
  
"Do Home work"  
  
Harry mumbled, grinning. She sighed  
  
"I really don't know though Harry, it will be so dull without you three blowing something up or almost getting yourselves killed"  
  
She said. Harry laughed  
  
"I didn't almost kill them this year"  
  
Harry said  
  
"Did to, that snake bit Hermionie and You-know...Voldemort almost killed Ron"  
  
"Right"  
  
It was Ginny's turn to laugh  
  
"You've almost killed them every year you were here"  
  
"It wasn't always MY fault"  
  
Harry retorted  
  
"It always had something to do with you"  
  
Ginny said  
  
"You took them to the sorcerers stone your first year, Hermionie got petrified and Ron nearly got squashed your second year because Tom was after you, your third year Ron broke his leg and almost got bit by a werewolf, as did Hermionie, in your fourth year..."  
  
She trailed off  
  
"Ha! I didn't almost get them killed then!"  
  
Harry said, smiling triumphantly  
  
"Dumbledore took them to the bottom of the lake, you almost killed your friendship with Ron-"  
  
"His fault"  
  
"And that whole Voldemort thing"  
  
"Nothing happened till my fifth year, and can we DROP this conversation"  
  
Harry said, crossing his arms  
  
"Okay"  
  
Ginny said. Silence  
  
"Well, I'm going to get dressed, see you at seven!"  
  
She kissed him quickly and ran out of the room. Harry sighed and glanced at his watch, 5:30. He got up and went into the bathroom, took a long, hot shower, got dressed, combed his hair, then left the room. He entered the common room and walked over to Ron who was talking happily to Devon about Quidditch. Neville was sitting over a little, reading a book.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Harry said, dropping down beside Neville. Ron and Devon didn't answer.  
  
"Heya Harry"  
  
Neville muttered, not even looking up.  
  
"Ron! Harry! I want a picture!"  
  
Harry looked up. Collin was standing there in navy blue robes holding his camera. Harry smiled slightly and grabbed Ron. He put his arm around his best friend and Ron did the same. They both grinned and Collin took the picture. Hermionie, who had come down only seconds ago ran over  
  
"Take one of all three of us Collin!"  
  
She wedged herself between the boys and Collin took the picture. Hermionie looked beautiful once again. She and Ron were going together....once again. Ginny arrived too, wearing robes of emerald green. She kissed Harry lightly. Then Collin yelled  
  
"Group Picture!"  
  
Everyone in the common room crowded into the picture, smiling and laughing. It was great. Harry and Ron stood tall in the middle, their arms around Hermionie. Collin set the camera then ran into the picture, laying on his stomach in front. The picture snapped and Collin went back and got it. The Gryffindors left the room, laughing and chatting. When they entered the Great hall it was set up much like the night before, except now, there was a dance floor. On the stage was a group of witches Harry had never seen before. They were singing and people were dancing. Draco caught up with them quickly, Celestine still hanging from his arm. She gave Harry and Ginny a cold look, which Ginny returned. Harry really did not like this girl. The ball turned out to be a lot of fun. Harry told Oliver he would attend the first practice of the year, leaving Oliver absolutely ecstatic. Fred and George also showed up with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Alicia Spinnet, another of Harry's old friends had shown up with Oliver. She received never ending teasing from the Weasley twins. Ginny and Harry danced the night away, having the time of their lives. The only time they didn't dance was when Dumbledore held a dancing contest. Draco and Hermionie won with their perfect tango. Ron had refused. Instead he sat on the side, grinning like an idiot as the two danced away. He thought it was hilarious. Oliver and Alicia had done the swing, coming in seconds and Remus and Abigail Winters had come in third with some retro crap that Harry had laughed at. Sirius, who saw the entire thing, was absolutely dying when they finished. Daniel was holding him up so he wouldn't fall to the floor laughing. At around midnight Harry led Ginny back to her common room, gave her a good night kiss, then went back to his room, dreading the next day, dreading graduation.  
  
((That's that chapter! The next Chapter is graduation and leaving Hogwarts! I will be writing a sequel, it will be started before this one is done! Hope you keep reading! PLEASE review! Thanx! ~ Kay)) 


	20. Graduation

Chapter 19: Graduation  
  
When Harry opened his eyes he immediately felt like the world was coming to an end. Everything that he'd been dreading poured onto him. It was his last day at Hogwarts, the train left tomorrow morning, and he would never come back as a student....never. He sighed and pulled himself up. He was shocked to see three people sitting on the couches not to far away. He stood up and walked towards his friends. Hermionie was resting her head on Ron's shoulder, silent tears running down her face. Draco was running his hands distractedly through his hair, looking upset and nervous all the same. Ron just looked like he had just heard someone say Dumbledore had been permanently turned into a toilet. Harry sighed and sunk into the chair beside Ron.  
  
"Can you believe it?"  
  
Hermionie choked, sniffling  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow"  
  
The group nodded and no one said anything else. Hermionie continued to cry. Harry left and got changed into his robes then returned  
  
"Lets go to breakfast"  
  
He muttered, taking Hermionie's arm and leading her out of the room. They were surprised to see Neville waiting just outside. Ron, Harry, and Hermionie stopped to talk to him and Draco went ahead, saying he better go spend some time with his graduating class. They talked long enough to calm Hermionie down. The four linked arms and started their way towards the great hall, being the only four Gryffindor seventh years that survived. When they entered every student was there. Everyone turned to look at them. Mcgonagall seemed to be close to tears as she stared the four of them, standing there, looking like this days was the last of their lives, when it was only the beginning. Harry sighed and took a seat at the table, his friends sitting around them. Ginny was already there, chatting away with all the other sixth years, sending random glances at Harry. The four of them ate their breakfast slowly, hoping it would just drag out the day. It didn't. In what seemed like minutes Dumbledore dismissed breakfast. Harry didn't move from the table. All the students cleared out except for the 4 Gryffindor seventh years, 6 Hufflepuffs, 8 Ravenclaws and 7 Slytherin. They didn't leave their tables, they didn't move, they just sat there, heads bowed. This was supposed to be a happy day, they'd face the world now, and most of them were thrilled. Harry wasn't, not in the slightest. He didn't want to face the world. He'd faced a lot of things, and most things he'd faced alone, and the world was one of those he didn't want to face. Suddenly Harry heard someone sit down in front of him. He looked up. All the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws had moved tables, now sitting with the Gryffindors. Harry grinned and Justin Flinch-Fletchy stood up  
  
"Hey, we may not have liked each other to much in school, no matter what bloody house we're from...but I sure as hell promise to keep in contact"  
  
He said, his eyes sweeping over his fellow seventh years. Harry smiled  
  
"Me too"  
  
He said  
  
"Me three"  
  
Susan Bones piped, grinning broadly. Some students whom Harry had never really talked to began smiling at him and writing their addresses on napkins. By the end he had the addresses from Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Padma Patil, Eddie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Mandy Brocklehurt, Morag McDougal, Sally-Anne Perks, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zambini, even Pansy Parkison and Millecent Bullstroad. ((Ok, all these characters are real, I got them from the books!)) It felt weird, after seven years, for the first time, all four houses were sitting and chatting, giving away addresses and planning on meeting up. Harry of course had Hermionie, Ron, and Draco's, but they wrote theirs down to, just because. Harry wrote Lupins address down, saying he'd be staying there until he got his own flat. When he did, he'd send them all an owl letting them know. Harry glanced at Dumbledore while he was writing his address down for Lisa Turpin. He had the proudest smile on his face, like nothing Harry had ever seen. Mcgonagall seemed to be in shock, as did Snape who was staring at them, mouth hanging open. Flitwick seemed thrilled. Eventually the group made their way outside. They all sat by the lake talking and laughing. After about thirty minutes Harry stood up and walked to the edge of the lake, tossing rocks lazily into it. Hannah Abbot walked up beside him  
  
"Bored?"  
  
"Hardly, you?"  
  
"Very"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Harry asked, a smile creeping onto his face  
  
"Yea- oh no, no, NO!"  
  
Harry grabbed Hannah and launched her into the lake. She screamed and went under, surfacing moments later, glaring at Harry. All the seventh years laughed. Harry and Ron began pulling everyone in. Hannah eventually got Harry in the water. Then they all teamed up on Neville who was putting up the biggest fight. Soon they were all soaked to the bone, wading in the water, splashing each other randomly. Harry was floating on his back, staring up at the blue sky, a content smile on his face. Hermionie swam up to him  
  
"You're really going to miss it aren't you"  
  
"Like I miss yesterday"  
  
Hermionie sighed  
  
"We'll be back you know"  
  
"Yeah, but it will never be the same...I feel like I'm leaving home for the first time...leaving a place I've grown up in. Even though I've spent more of my life at the Dursley's, Hogwarts is different"  
  
"I know, but look on the bright side...now you can break the rules and NOT get detention out of it"  
  
Harry had to laugh at her sad attempt at humor  
  
"Right you are Hermionie"  
  
Mcgonagall appeared only moments later, urging them all to go get ready for graduation was going to start in three hours.  
  
"Spastic"  
  
Ron muttered, shaking himself off  
  
"Bloody Loony"  
  
Eddie Macmillan added  
  
"How long does she expect us to take?"  
  
Neville asked, squeezing water from his robes  
  
"Three hours?"  
  
Hannah muttered. They all chuckled  
  
"Adults are so jumpy"  
  
Justin added  
  
"They think just because we're teenagers we have no responsibility"  
  
Draco said, rolling his eyes  
  
"Some of us don't"  
  
Pansy muttered, throwing Draco a dirty look. He smiled at her  
  
"Why thank you Pansy"  
  
The group laughed again  
  
"And we never did this before, why?  
  
Terry Boot asked  
  
"Because we're stupid"  
  
Susan Bones said  
  
"Crazy"  
  
"Opinionated"  
  
"Did I mention we're stupid"  
  
"Air heads"  
  
"Loony's"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to the group of them talk. They re- entered the great hall only to have Filch chew them out from dripping water all over the place. They all went back to their common rooms, or it Harry's case, his room and took showers. He changed quickly and went into the Gryffindor common room. Hermionie and Ron weren't down yet, but Ginny was sitting in the corner, reading a book.  
  
"Hey Gin"  
  
Harry said, sitting beside her  
  
"Hey Harry, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
Ginny grinned  
  
"I'm glad"  
  
She said, going back to her book  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
Harry asked. Ginny, still reading lifted the cover so Harry could see. Animagus. Harry smiled  
  
"Want to become an Animagus?"  
  
"Yep, that's my seventh year goal, be an animagus before next years graduation"  
  
Harry chuckled  
  
"Don't become anything that eats dog"  
  
Ginny smiled  
  
"I don't think I really have a choice"  
  
She closed the book  
  
"So, do you have your speech ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I do"  
  
"My family is so excited to see Ron graduate, they were convinced after your second year that neither of you would live till seventh year"  
  
Harry grinned  
  
"I was too"  
  
Ginny giggled  
  
"But you did it"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
Harry sighed  
  
"Who's coming to watch you graduate?"  
  
She asked  
  
"Daniel, Sirius, Laura, Cassi and Lupin..."  
  
Harry muttered, looking at her.  
  
"Your family"  
  
"All I have left"  
  
They went silent. Ginny went back to reading and Neville showed up, followed closely by Hermionie  
  
"Where is Ron?"  
  
"He's still getting ready, I swear, that boy has gotten more and more vein as the years pass"  
  
Neville said. Harry snorted  
  
"Ron was always vein"  
  
"I heard that"  
  
Ron grunted, taking a seat beside Harry  
  
"I am not vein"  
  
"All right Ron"  
  
Harry said  
  
"Whatever you say"  
  
Hermionie added. Ron glared at her  
  
"You know what I just realized"  
  
He said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malfoy has no family to see him graduate. His father killed his mother, and well, his father is in prison"  
  
They were all silent  
  
"Bloody hell, I never thought about that...I was to busy thinking about me not having any family"  
  
Harry whispered  
  
"Poor Draco"  
  
Hermionie muttered, sighing sadly. The group shrugged. After a moment of silence the portrait opened and Mcgonagall stepped in  
  
"Everyone please be quiet. All seventh years, please follow me, we have to get you all ready. The rest of you, if you wish to see the graduation come to the great hall at 6 o'clock, anyone who wishes not to attend the house elves will bring you your dinner"  
  
She nodded to the group and slowly Ron, Harry, Hermionie and Neville followed her out. They walked quietly through the halls and Harry was sure Mcgonagall looked like she was on the verge of tears. They entered the now decorated great hall and followed Mcgonagall into the room behind the teachers table. It had been enlarged, Harry recognized and all the seventh years were sitting in chairs chatting amongst themselves. Draco waved at Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Neville and they walked over. He'd been talking to Blaise Zambini and Lisa Turpin about becoming Aurors.  
  
"Amazing"  
  
Harry said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, think about it. Last week every house hated each other and now we're all acting like we've been best friends forever."  
  
"Not all of us"  
  
Draco said, looking over to the corner where a group of rather defiant Slytherins were huddled including Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"Their idiots, plus aren't they death eaters?"  
  
"Yeah, they are, already following in their parents foot steps. Pansy's parents also serve Voldemort, but she does not want to become one, and neither does Blaise, he never has. That means if the death eaters are after blood we'll be first on their hit list"  
  
Draco muttered darkly  
  
"Never fear Draco dear, we'll blow them to the moon if they come anywhere near you!"  
  
Hannah Abbot said, joining the conversation  
  
"Plus, all death eaters are dudderheads, I doubt they have the brains to arrange a successful attack without their Dark Lord"  
  
Draco shrugged  
  
"You'd be surprised how many of them aren't"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in  
  
"The ceremony will begin in a moment. You all need to watch the door. When your name appears on it you must walk out and collect your diploma then go sit down at the student table. Harry, you will when make your speech, everyone okay with that?"  
  
They all nodded and Dumbledore left the room. They sat silently for a moment, then golden writing appeared on the door. Abbot, Hannah. Hannah stood up, smiled at her friends then left out the door. They heard Dumbledore speaking for a brief second, then the door closed. Bones, Susan, Boot, Terry, Brocklehurt, Mandy, Bullstroad, Millecent, Flinch-Fletchy, Justin, Granger, Hermionie, Longbottom, Neville, Macmillan, Eddie, McDougal, Morag, Malfoy, Draco, Parkinson, Pansy, Patil, Padma, Perks, Sally-Anne.. the names were written across the door. Harry was becoming more nervous by the second. He knew in only seconds Dumbledore would give him his ticket to adult hood. If he was in a hurry to embarrass himself he would just give the diploma back, but that was ridiculous. then the writing began again. Potter, Harry. Harry stood up slowly and walked towards the door. He opened it and walked out. The hall was packed full once again. He could the students standing with their families rather than sitting at the table. HE was happy to see Draco standing with a woman he guess was his grandmother. Dumbledore grinned and began to say things about Harry's achievement and hobbies during his seven, well, really only about six, school years. Mcgonagall handed him the diploma, smiling at him proudly. Harry took it and turned towards the crowd. Sirius, Remus, Daniel, Laura and Cassi were standing near the front, clapping enthusiastically. Harry was surprised to see that many of the Aurors and Order members that he knew had no children were there two, clapping away, obviously here to see him. Harry smiled wider and walked towards the group. He hugged Sirius, then Daniel and Remus. They all congratulated him and Sirius claimed that he would be framing the diploma. Harry laughed at this and watched as Lisa was given her diploma. He clapped for her. Then came Ron. The Weasley's who were standing only a few feet away cheered loudly. So did the group that had come to watch Harry. Ron blushed bright red and accepted his diploma quickly before running to his parents and hugging them tightly. Blaise was finally given his diploma, and the room went silent. Dumbledore smiled at the crowd  
  
"And now, on behalf on this graduating class we have Harry Potter speaking"  
  
Everyone clapped once again and Harry went and stood on the stage, pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper. He cleared his throat stupidly, making many people chuckle and shake their heads.  
  
"A wise man once told me, bad things come and go. You can't stop them, you can't change them. You just have to follow through with what's been planned for you. The best thing you can do, is help out in the places you know can be helped, and try your best, nothing is ever gunna change your destiny, but in the end it will always turn out okay. I didn't understand what he meant then, in fact, I thought he was full of rubbish. Everything NEVER turned out okay for me. In my mind my life was like a never ending horror story that always ended with something bad. But now I understand what he was trying to tell me. I can't change the past, as much as I want to, I can't. These group of kids have fought and lived through times tougher than any person should have to live through. We lost our loved ones, felt helpless...but in the end, it all turned out all right. I just spent a full afternoon with all the graduating students...I have never done that before. NEVER, and I've been here a long time. The fights we fought brought us together, and I have faith that we'll all turn out just fine. My years at Hogwarts were, interesting to say the least. Something bad started up, I got wrapped up in it, nearly got myself killed, fell into a coma for a week or two, did something else death defying, got detention, got knocked out, fought the bad guys....got pulled into stuff I shouldn't know about, got in trouble, got detention, passed out...pretty continuos pattern if you ask me."  
  
The audience laughed  
  
"But through it all, the few of us that survived have learned to treasure what we lost, and now we won't take it for granted. Neither of the people that spoke my words did. My father told Hagrid what I just told you, and Hagrid told me. I got the best advice in my life from two of the people that meant the most to me, and what they told me really changed me, and I hope it changed you, thank you"  
  
Harry left the stage and went to sit with Sirius and Co. Dumbledore took the stage again  
  
"Once again I would like to say how proud I am of this group of students, they are miraculous...I am so happy I got the pleasure of teaching them, and it will be one of the hardest things to do when I have to let them go. I hope all of you know that I will see you again...If any of you ever need advice or a place to stay, don't hesitate to come to us, we'll miss you greatly, good night"  
  
He stepped down and chatter immediately broke out  
  
"Harry, you make some of the most beautiful speeches!"  
  
Molly Weasley cried, hugging him tightly  
  
"After you get back from your trip with Sirius, Remus, Daniel and Ron you must come stay at the burrow for a while."  
  
Harry smiled  
  
"I'd be happy to stay with you Mrs. Weasley"  
  
"We might have to put up bars, Mr. Potter will be playing Quidditch for England!"  
  
George cried, nudging Harry. Mrs. Weasley let out a cry of surprise  
  
"Really dear?!"  
  
Harry nodded  
  
"Oh, I'm so proud!"  
  
She hugged him again then trotted off to go talk to the other parents.  
  
"Harry, we have to go back to Remus's to finish planning the trip. We'll pick you up tomorrow at the platform all right?"  
  
Sirius said  
  
"No problem Sirius"  
  
Sirius smiled, hugged Harry then lead the group out of Hogwarts. Harry strolled through the crowd, letting random people introduce him to their parents. He met Draco Malfoy's grandmother. She was a very sweet old lady, she didn't fit the Malfoy criteria in the slightest. He also talked to Neville's grandmother, Mr. and Mrs. Abbot, Mr. and Mrs. Perks, Mr. and Mrs. Patil, and many others. They were all very nice, and very pleased to meet him. Finally the students bade their parents good-bye and returned to their common rooms. When Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Neville entered the common room all the Gryffindors were their waiting. The common room was decorated with a banner hanging there that said 'We'll miss you'. They clapped and cheered when the group entered. There was food and music. People talked and goofed around. Devon Rocky was trying to teach Ginny how to do the moon walk. Ron, Hermionie and Harry were having the time of their lives. After a while Collin stood up on a table  
  
"Everyone"  
  
He said, no one listened  
  
"Hey, guys, SHUT UP!"  
  
The music went off and everyone turned to look at him  
  
"Thank you. As you all know it is Harry, Ron, Hermionie and Neville's last night in Gryffindor tower."  
  
There were sad Awws and fake crying  
  
"And well, we've never really done this for any other graduating class"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Devon cried. Everyone giggled  
  
"But we have quite a special class leaving, so we've made something for them. Other than the fact that we're all camping out down here!"  
  
Cheers echoed through the room  
  
"We have a few gifts"  
  
Collin jumped off the table and went and grabbed his book bag. He pulled out four, rather thick leather bound books. They each had one of the four's names on them. Collin gave each book to the respective person. Harry flipped his open, on the first page was a small note written in neat, loopy handwriting  
  
~To Harry Potter, Gryffindor tower will sourly miss your happy laugh and, *cough* heroic 'aura'. It's a great loss to loose one of our best and most loyal Griffindors, come back and visit any time, we would all like to see you again. Love The Griffies~  
  
Harry smiled at the people in the room and gave Collin a pat on the back. He flipped through the book. Pictures from every year, of everyone with little stories beneath them. Even the people Harry didn't know that well were in the book. The last three pictures are what really got him. One was them all smacking each other with pillows, the other of Ron, Hermionie and Harry in their dress robes, then the picture of everyone from Gryffindor. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as he scanned through the book. He looked at the others. Hermionie was sobbing, Neville was crying like a baby. Ron had silent tears running down his cheeks. Everyone was looking expectantly at him. A single tear ran down Harry's cheek  
  
"Oh hell Collin come here"  
  
He hugged the boy tightly while everyone laughed  
  
"You made Potter cry!"  
  
Someone yelled and they all laughed again  
  
"Fancy that!"  
  
They all stayed up well into the night laughing and talking. Ron and Harry took the liberty of re-enacting many of their adventures and cursing each other with screwed up curses. Finally, at about 3 in the morning they all crawled into sleeping bags that Hermionie had conjured up and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Harry was shaken awake by Hermionie  
  
"Harry, go get dressed, we have to go to breakfast then catch the train"  
  
She whined. Harry groaned and pulled himself up. Everyone was gone mostly except for a few people who were just dragging themselves out of bed. Harry got up and left the common room. He entered his room and changed quickly, checking to make sure everything was packed. He ran to breakfast. Everyone was unusually solemn. Harry and his friends ate in silence, but ate quickly. They had 30 minutes before they were do at the train station  
  
"I have to go say good-bye to Madam Pomphrey"  
  
Harry said, taking off towards the hospital wing. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly. Madam Pomphrey was sitting at her desk. She looked up and smiled, walking over to him  
  
"What is it this time Potter, kill another Dark Lord? Or maybe a basilisk?"  
  
Harry grinned  
  
"No, I just came to say good-bye this time"  
  
Tears welled up in Madam Pomphrey's eyes. She leaned down and hugged Harry tightly  
  
"Your a very good boy Harry, and I'm very proud of you. You must come back and see me, all right? Being on a Quidditch team can be dangerous, come to me with any aches or pains"  
  
She let go and smiled at him, tears running down her face  
  
"Run along now"  
  
Harry smiled at her then took off back towards the Great Hall. When he entered it most people had already left. Ron, Hermionie, Draco, Neville, Hannah, Justin, Padma, and Lisa were all standing there, waiting for him. Mcgonagall and Dumbledore were waiting by the door. Harry caught up with his friends and they began file out of the hall. When Harry reached Mcgonagall she was already crying for saying good-bye to Hermionie. Harry never remembered her being this shook up at the end of the year, not with any other class. She hugged him and patted his shoulder  
  
"Come back to visit, okay?"  
  
She said, wiping her eyes  
  
"I'll be back before you know if Professor"  
  
Harry said, smiling at her. She hugged him again, then went onto tackle Ron. Harry walked up to the headmaster. Dumbledore smiled at him  
  
"You've done well Harry, and I look forward to having your children here, hopefully they won't be as much of a handful"  
  
Harry chuckled  
  
"Well it all depends"  
  
He said, shrugged. Dumbledore hugged him to  
  
"Take care of yourself Mr. Potter, we'll see each other again soon"  
  
Harry nodded and left the hall. He got into a carriage with Ron, Hermionie, and Neville and they rode to the train station. They climbed onto the train and went to the back compartment. Draco was already there, waiting. They sat down and waited for the train to start  
  
"That was one of the hardest moments of my life"  
  
Ron said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Hermionie agreed  
  
"But we'll be back, I know we will....weather it be with our own children or teaching...we'll show up eventually"  
  
Draco chuckled  
  
"And by then they'll want to get rid of us"  
  
The group laughed and chatted happily all the way back to London. People came in to say good-bye and by the end they had arranged to meet up on September first of next year to have a party. When the train stopped Harry had to force himself out of it. He got outside and lifted his trunk out of the train. He put a few charms on it and shrunk it so it could fit in his pocket. With his wand in hand and trunk in his pocket he turned towards Hermionie, Neville and Draco. The only two he wouldn't be seeing till September. He hugged Hermionie tightly and kissed her on the cheek  
  
"We'll owl you all through the summer, then send you word on the party, all right?"  
  
"Deal"  
  
Hermionie said, moving onto Ron. Harry hugged Draco and Neville  
  
"I'll get both of you tickets to my first Quidditch game!"  
  
He said grinning  
  
"Who knows, maybe someone will notice you and stick you on a team with me!"  
  
Harry cried, nudging Draco. Draco laughed  
  
"Not in this life time Potter, I'll see you"  
  
Harry smiled, put his wand in his pocket the left through the barrier. Sirius, Remus, and Daniel stood waiting, waving at him energetically. Maybe this won't be so bad He thought, before running to them and apparating to Remus's flat.  
  
((And there's another chapter! It's not the last one, there will be one more, maybe two! Tell me, I'm gunna write a sequel, should it be right after they graduated or like 15 years later after Hogwarts, when they're married with children. I'll write both, I know I will, just in what order? Ideas please! Thanks, please review! ~ Kay)) 


	21. Authors note

HELLO ALL! I began the sequel! It's called Countercursed: Growing up. Just type that in for the title uner find and you'll get it! Please read on! It's about them right after graduation! It'll be shorter than this one, then I'll skip a few years and write about them like 15 years later! Hope you enjoy!!! Thanks! ~ Kay 


	22. The End

Chapter 20: The end  
  
Harry landed in Remus's flat and sighed. It was really over, Hogwarts was over, his school years were over, and he was about to start it off as a real wizard. Not that he would do it alone...he glanced at Remus, Sirius, and Daniel who were staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He asked, raising an eyebrow  
  
"We know it's hard Harry, you should have seen us our last day"  
  
Remus said. Sirius snorted  
  
"Mcgonagall was bawling, even though we drove her nuts she really loved us. Lily was crying, James looked as though the world had ended. He had to drag Cassi out of the common room. Everyone was hysterical. So we blew up a few things as a good-bye present and the teachers laughed, it was great"  
  
He said.  
  
"But after we left, life was just as good. Lily and James got married, we worked, but we also had a great time doing many things we couldn't do at Hogwarts, trust me, you'll love it"  
  
Remus said, grinning. Harry nodded and followed Daniel to his new room  
  
"We didn't work to much on it since you'll be moving out as soon as we get back"  
  
He said  
  
"No problem Danny"  
  
Harry said, taking out his trunk and enlarging it. He leaned his brooms against the wall and turned around.  
  
"I guess I should get a hold of Ron and tell him what time we'll be picking him up tomorrow"  
  
Harry said, walking out of the room and towards the fireplace. He tossed some powder in  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Suddenly Ron's head appeared in the fire  
  
"Couldn't wait to see me again could you?"  
  
Ron asked grinning  
  
"Stuff it. We'll be at your house at nine, be ready, all right?"  
  
"No problem Harry"  
  
Ron said, winking then disappearing  
  
"And WHY are we bringing that dip shit along?"  
  
Sirius asked, entering the room. Daniel chuckled and tossed a pillow at him. Harry rolled his eyes  
  
"You love Ron, admit it, he's just like you, except a red head"  
  
Sirius grinned  
  
"Yep, thaws why I called him a dip shit"  
  
"So now you refer to yourself through Harry's friends?"  
  
Remus asked, smiling  
  
"Are you calling ME a dip shit?"  
  
Harry snorted and walked into the kitchen. A butterbeer was sitting un- opened on the counter. He grabbed it  
  
"I'm having this butterbeer!"  
  
Harry shouted, opening it and taking a sip  
  
"Be my guest!"  
  
Came Remus' reply. Harry rolled his eyes and re-entered the living room. He sat on the floor beside the fire place  
  
"So, where do we go first?"  
  
"Canada...then America, it'll take us a while there, so then we'll high tail it back here and buy you a flat!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Suddenly the fire place came to life and a body shot out of it, spraying dust all over the room  
  
"Oops"  
  
Harry looked up, it was Cassi  
  
"I hate floo powder!"  
  
"What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
Sirius asked, dusting himself off  
  
"Oh, I came to say good-bye one more time!"  
  
She cried  
  
"Good-bye!"  
  
She hugged Remus, Daniel, and Harry. Kissed Sirius, then disapparated.  
  
"Why didn't she aparate in the first place?"  
  
Harry asked  
  
"Don't ask me how that crazy woman's mind works"  
  
Sirius grumbled, rolling his eyes. Harry grinned. The group spent the rest of the day chatting about nothing, and Harry went to bed early that night. As his eyes closed his thoughts drifted over his life at Hogwarts and a smile grew on his face  
  
"I'll go back"  
  
He whispered, before falling asleep.  
  
((THE END!!!! Woah! I'm finished! Amazing isn't it! Well, never fear! The sequel is already up and running. It's called Countercursed: Growing up. PLEASE read it!! I want to know what ya'll think of it all! Please review and tell me how you liked the story in general! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers!  
  
Fenamoon Trance Snape Kayos Liz Dockson H who would like to kill Harry for being so incredibly stupid and killing himself harry/ginny4eva Sugar girl AND ESPECIALLY Mrs. Moony and Esperanza two of my most faithful reviewers!! 


End file.
